Discarded
by GatsuBerk
Summary: Cast aside like the dog Louise always claimed, Saito is forced to walk a different path. Can a freeman learn to learn to live in a world of magic and nobility? Who can he trust? Who must he fight, and can he ever find love? Rated M just to be sure.
1. Chapter 1

**Discarded **

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing!**

**Chapter 1: Tossed Out by Pride**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

" **Non Human Talking"**

_**' Non Human Thinking'**_

**Technique**

Hiraga Saito was having a good day, the night before he had danced with his " Magic using Master." They had were celebrating, along with the school, the successful capture of the rogue criminal that had been terrorizing Nobles. Nobles being humans that have the ability to tap into the power of magic to their heart's content. Those without such powers were considered as commoners and lived a life of servitude towards the nobility that loved flexing their power. This was the world that Saito had found himself in after being summoned by the useless Mage Louise De La Valiel. Though their relationship had an extremely rough start since Saito's upbringing refused the idea of slavery. They had finally found some common ground to stand on. Saito had finally understood why Louise would talk about nobility so much. It was to cover her own shame, during his battle with the earth Golem he had finally seen what pained the proud pinkette the most.

After using a weapon from his home, a weapon he had only used during his time playing video games, he had finally defeated the bothersome Golem and it's creator. With the Staff of Destructing, or Rocket Launcher as Saito knew it, back in the hands of the old Mage Osman things had started to look up for Louise and her familiar. Though Saito felt a shot went through his heart when he learned that there has been other scenarios with summonings bringing things from his world. As much hope as that brought him it was soon destroyed when he learned there was no way to send him back.

Saito couldn't help but shiver as he touched a cold stone that made his bed. He let out a mumble as his complain before hearing the doors of Louise open with such force that the teens thought an attack had commenced.

" Father!" Louise yelled as she sat in her night gowned and looked at an elegant looking blond man. With him stood six of his personal guards.

" Saito!" Louise yelled when she saw her familiar be slammed into the wall of her room by her father's magic. The Gandalfr had finished reaching for his new, yet old, blade but was unable to draw it thanks to the speed and expertise of Louise's father.

" So this is the failure you brought onto this world. You should have informed me about this sooner daughter." The blond and handsome man said with a tone of dissatisfaction.

" Get dressed, I am going to fix the mess you got yourself into." The man said before slamming Saito into another wall. Louise cried with pain as she saw her father throw Saito out the window.

" Valiel-san." Osman said with rage making the high level Duke turn to him.

" I agreed to allow you to take your daughter and create a new contract with a familiar of your choice. However I need agreed to you committing murder on my school grounds." Osman said with righteous fury.

" He was only a commoner... there is a hundred...Ahhhh!" The man yelled in pain as he found the sword Louise bought stabbing through his leg. He fell to the ground clutching the wound that was brought to him from the suddenly flying sword.

" Fuck You!" Saito yelled as he fell to his death. He had used the last of his strength to throw his partner. He knew he could have killed the man but he didn't want to bring more pain to Louise.

" Father!" Louise yelled as she saw his men rush him to the medical room.

" I can't see him!" One of the guards yelled as they looked through the window while hopping to find the one that had hurt their master.

" Louise you are to join me and your father in the medical room." Osman said as a light smile formed on his face. Though he had complete authority he had felt that the Duke was willing to fight him, if it would get him to lay off the fact he had hurt a worthless Commoner. The head of the academy couldn't help but feel a wave of pride fill him since the young man had injured the powerful noble, while once again showing that magic didn't make a person unbeatable.

+-*/\*-+

" Saito-san... Saito-san." A voice filled with tears said making a groan come from the injured teen. A lovely black haired teen was lightly crying as she rested her head on the arm of the incapacitated young man.

"Siesta...?" Saito said with pain making the lovely maid look at him with disbelief.

" Saito-san! Uncle Scarron! Saito-san is waking up!" Siesta yelled making the sound of feet come rushing to the room.

" Are you sure Siesta?" Siesta's cousin a teen named Jessica asked.

" Ugh." Saito groaned after trying to sit up only to feel his body collapse from pain.

" Please rest Saito..." A man that made Saito believe he was in hell said.

" Father\Uncle." The two raven haired teens said with disbelief as the odd man came in. To the girls he carried the same air and pride from before his wife's death.

" What happened?" Saito said after Siesta gave him some water to fix his raspy voice.

" You were attacked by Miss Valiel's father." Siesta said making Saito look at her with confusion.

" What was her father doing there?" Saito asked.

" He wasn't happy with the fact that Miss Valiel had a commoner as a pet. Especially after hearing about the incident with the Royal Messenger. Mr. Osman had some of the staff prepare to get you out of the academy but the man appeared a day earlier. No one was ready which is why he was able to strike you with his magic. I was washing some of Kirche's clothes when you fell into the fountain we use." Siesta said with a blush, she still couldn't' believe the things the Zerphyt woman used..

" Marto and a few of the cooks were throwing out a large tub used for cooking and saw me trying to help you. We took you to the kitchen before hearing some of guards yelling about the attack on Duke Valiel. Marto quickly hid you in a pot of meat they made before the guards came in. We kept you in the kitchen for two weeks and did everything we could to nurse you. When the men that worked for Louise's father finally left Mr. Osman came to us. He gave us your sword and had used some magic to create a copy for the Duke to destroy. After that he prepared a carriage for me to take you somewhere safe."

" You're in the Inn known as the Enchanted Fairies... it's own by my father." Jessica said making Saito look at the large lipped man.

" Siesta and her friends were worried about their beloved Sword. After hearing about everything you've been through there was no way I couldn't help you." Scarron said making Saito accept the man and his odd ways.

" Thanks a lot Scarron-san." Saito said with a smile.

" Nope, you got it all wrong as long as we are in this Inn you must call me... Mademoiselle." Scarron said making Saito develop a sweat drop before he laughed.

" Whatever you say my Mademoiselle." Saito said making the family laugh along with him.

" What happened with Louise?" Saito said making Siesta smile.

" Mr. Osman pushed on the fact that you would constantly ignore Louise's orders. To the Valiel family you are nothing more than a rogue exfamiliar." Siesta said with a hint of sadness.

" Ex Familiar?" Saito asked.

" **The mark that showed the bond between you and your Master has been removed by a sacred and expensive ritual."** An old and rusted sword said making his partner look at him.

" Derflinger." Saito said with a smile.

**" It's good to see you back with the living partner."** The blade said making Saito relax.

" I guess from now on it's going to be just you and me." Saito said as he brought his left hand up. He saw the mark that bound him to the pinkette had left.

" That's not true Saito-san..." Siesta said making Saito look at her.

" I'm standing by your side too... doesn't that mean anything to you?" Siesta said with a few tears in her face.

" I'm sorry Siesta... I didn't mean it like that. I guess from this point we're even." Saito said making Siesta smile and wipe the tears in her eyes.

**" Actually partner you owe her... if she hadn't done such a great job at nursing you, you would have never survived long enough for the medicine to arrive."** Derflinger said making Siesta blush as her family had knowing smirks on their faces.

" Medicine?" Saito asked.

" Osman-san sent us a few vials with some powerful potions. We just used one and you already starting to look better." Jessica said as she looked at his bandaged body.

**" It's the abilities he got from the day he became a Gandalfr."** The blade said making everyone look at him.

" What are you talking about?" Saito asked.

" **You don't know? Times really have changed since the last time I had a partner... I guess this also explains why Louise was such a poor Void Mage." **Derflinger said making Saito confused.

" Void Mage, Derflinger I don't think I'm the only one that doesn't know what's going on." Saito said making Siesta nod her head.

" I've heard of many kind of mages since I work at a magical academy but I never heard of a Void Mage." Siesta said making Derflinger think.

**" I'm sure you understand how magic comes from the five elemental pentagon."** Derflinger said magic the commoners nod their heads.

" Its the source of all magic that nobles can manipulate but I've only seen them use four of the elements. Fire, Water, Earth and Wind... plus I heard they can combine the four elements to make stronger magic." Saito said shocking the commoners... he had actually learned a lot about magic while staying at Louise's side.

**" Right, the reason that they only use four of the points on the pentagon is because they can't tap into the fifth. It takes a special type of Mage to reach that power and because of the dangers of Void magic they are blessed with high level Familiars. When Louise summoned you it wasn't no accident, it was destiny. As a Gandalfr it was your destiny to protect the Void magic, just like it was our destiny to meet since I am a blade created by Void Mages for their familiars."** Derflinger said and easily brought disbelief to the humans around him.

" Is that why you talk?" Saito asked.

" **Yes, I'm suppose to help Gandalfr and their Mages unlock their full potential. I can also help watch your back since I am able to sense the life force of humans, animals and magical beings. Unlike most magical blades I can also disrupt magical attacks but that depends on your skills."** Derflinger said making Saito nod his head.

" Okay so Void mages are really powerful and rarer mages but what exactly am I." Saito asked.

**" As a Gandalfr you are technically a human and a familiar since it is your duty to serve your master. However human Gandalfr are not suppose to be summoned, a Void Mage can make a contract with a skilled warrior however that seems to be something that has been forgotten over time. There is something special about you Saito. Never before have I seen or heard of a Gandalfr being blessed so much by the Spirit of the Void. Normally a Gandalfr has to train with their weapons before being able to use them in battle but you seem to have a great source of knowledge in weapons and what they are capable of. See as a Gandalfr you have been blessed with super human abilities that are triggered when you are in battle. You also gain very advance senses and reflexes along with the ability to use any weapon as long as it has been made to be a weapon."** Derflinger said making an image flash before Saito's eyes.

" Which is why the blade Kirche bought me didn't work." Saito said with annoyance, sure the Germanian blade looked nice but it could have cost him his life.

" **Exactly, which was also the reason you were able to use that Rocket Launcher with the skills of a professional."** The blade said making Saito close his eyes.

" You're amazing Saito-san." Siesta said with a blush.

" But doesn't this mean he can get stronger." Jessica asked making everyone look at her.

" The blade said that he is suppose to train properly before even thinking about going into battle. He also said that he has never seen anyone with the raw skills that Saito has. If he can take down two mages with his current skills, then how much stronger can he become if he follows the training Derflinger is suppose to give him?" Jessica asked making the eyes of everyone in the room to grow.

**" I never thought of that, since Louise and Saito were still in the academy I figured there was going to be no need to rush them into their training. I also wanted to wait for Louise to awaken as a Void Mage, that way you can train in joint battle. Things are going to get hard for her and her new familiar."** The blade said with his voice sounding a bit sad.

" Aren't you suppose to be at the side of her new Familiar?" Saito asked.

**" You were her familiar not me, and even though she technically bought me she gave me to you as a gift. You're my partner until the day you die, Saito."** Derflinger said making Saito smile.

" It's good to hear that." Saito said making Siesta wipe a lone tear as her cousin smiled at the bound between blade and master. She couldn't wonder why so many warriors despised talking blades. She remember her great grandfather had an unusual relationship with an object before his death.

" Will Saito-kun still be able to follow your training since he no longer wears the mark of Miss. Valiel?" Scarron asked.

**" The moment she infused him with void magic was the moment he became a Gandalfr. The runes on his hand were nothing more than a warning so that others could see he was the familiar of a Void Mage. Just because she broke the contract doesn't mean the void magic in him is gone. Nor that the Spirit of Void has abandon him... otherwise I would have returned to a very long and deep sleep."** Derflinger said making Saito feel good.

" Does that mean I can still use all types of weapons?" Saito asked with excitement.

**" Not like before. Before you were a prodigy with your Gandalfr abilities, now you will probably have the skills of a novice... though we can work on that with ease."** The blade said making Saito smile.

" I would like that... Siesta. When can I have another potion so that I can start my training?" Saito asked.

" In two hours Saito-san I'll make sure to bring it with some food for you." Siesta said with a smile.

" **How many potions did the old Mage sent?"** Derflinger asked.

" He sent five since he had seen all the damage Saito took. We already used one." Siesta said before looking at the blade with confusion.

**"You should save the others partner. As a Gandalfr you have the ability to use the magic of others to heal the wounds you carry. If the potions were as powerful as they say, you should be fully healed by the end of the night." **The blade said making the room fill with awe.

" Why didn't you say that before?" Saito asked with a hint of betrayal.

" **We never fought a Mage that threw enough magic around for you to unlock my true form. Plus we must wait for you to unlock that skill as you grow as a Gandalfr." **The blade said making Saito sigh.

" And how are we suppose to do that? It's not like I can go around picking fights with all the mages I run into." Saito said making Siesta and her family frown at that option.

**" Humans aren't the only magical aware beings."** Derflinger said making Saito confused.

" Monsters!" Jessica said with excitement.

" All over the world there is monsters that use magic and have been plaguing us normal people. There's plenty of Guilds that hunt down monsters." Jessica said making Saito look at her.

" Yes and they charge an arm and a leg along with your first three born children." Scarron said with a frown.

**" With enough training you can take on most beast with ease."** Derflinger said making Saito think.

" That would be amazing Saito-san... I have no doubt you will become a wonderful Hunter." Siesta said making Saito blush.

" Listen to your girlfriend Saito... It's not fair that you are only willing to be a hero for her. The rest of the world needs you." Jessica said making the younger teens blush.

" Monster Hunting... that sounds nice." Saito said with a smile after controlling his blood level.

" Our ancestor was also a monster hunter but he mainly did it while hopping to find some rare items." Scarron said making Saito look at him.

" Rare items?" Saito asked.

" Some monster, and we don't really know why, but some monster carry items in them. It can be gold or something useful to mages, or just something of extreme value to the world. Our Great Grandfather was always trying to hunt down items that were summoned to our world." Jessica said making Siesta nod her head.

" What do you mean?" Saito asked.

" Great Grandfather use to say he came from another world. He used to hunt down anything that came from his world while hopping to find his way back. He died before he was able to reach his dream." Siesta said with a sad voice.

" He's like me." Saito said making the family treating him look confused.

" What do you mean Saito-kun?" Scarron asked.

" I'm not from this world... I come from a place called Japan and in our world there isn't any mages. In fact our worlds seem to be light years from each other." Saito said with a sad voice.

" Light years?" Siesta asked.

" It's a form of distance, my... grandfather said that it is the time it takes for light to travel from the sun to our planet... you really are from his world aren't you?" Scarron said since until his grandfather appearing no one had ever heard about the theory behind Light Years or many of the other things Scarron's family kept as a secret.

" I hope so..." Saito said with a tired voice. Siesta took this as a sign for her and the others to leave.

" Siesta wait..." Saito said making the former maid come to his bed. Jessica smirked before leading her dad away before he embarrassed the teens.

" Can you come closer." Saito said and repeated a few times making Siesta place her ear near his mouth.

" Thank you." Saito said before kissing Siesta on the cheek. The shoulder raven haired teen blushed before leaving.

" It was nothing Saito-san." Siesta said with a blush before closing the door.

" **I like her partner, she actually has a body to give you kids and doesn't have a claymore shoved up her rear."** Derflinger said making Saito laugh.

" Yeah but I can't help but feel like I betrayed Louise somehow." Saito said before closing his eyes.

+-*/\*-+

A roar came from the grounds of the magical academy in which Louise rested she couldn't help but shiver as the image of her new familiar filled her mind. She understood it was powerful and had amazing abilities since it had heavily damaged the school after it's summoning. She also couldn't forget the large amount of mages it had hospitalized. She feared its power but couldn't help but feel a wave of pride fill her since it had stopped it's rampage when she ordered it to. Though it became a great amount of grief since the demon like beast had only fallen into her position after her father murdered her first familiar. She hoped that when she saw Saito in the afterlife he could forgive her. She closed her eyes and went back to sleep as her familiar remained outside her window always ready to protect her.

" Damn Zero no Louise and her god forsaken Chimera." Kirche said since the legendary beast had easily gotten Louise a large amount of respect, but more importantly to Kirche... popularity.

+-*/\*-+

" Now this is something that our house can use." Louise's father said as he rested in his chambers with his wife at his side. They were reading a letter from Louise's new tutor about the beast she had summoned.

" Who knew Louise had so much potential buried deep within her little body?" Louise's mother said making her father smirk.

" She is our daughter, we should have never doubted her. I can now easily see her become the greatest Valiel in the history of our family." The man said shocking his wife but not as shocked as when she was suddenly pounced by her husband.

" Oh darling." The woman moaned as the man took her for everything she was worth.

+-*/\*-+

True to Derflinger's words Saito had been healed by the next day. Jessica couldn't help but sigh with a bit of jealousy when she found Saito and Siesta sharing a bed. Her younger cousin was completely wrapped around the young man as he used one of his arms to keep her close. She smiled at the look of peace Siesta had as she rested her head on his shoulder.

After getting up and getting ready for their day the two hurried to the first floor to see what they had to do. Scarron had excused them both from work since he worried about Saito's health and he didn't want to push his niece. They easily removed that form of thought since they wanted to thank him properly for everything he had done for them.

After thinking for a moment Jessica came up with a great plan. Since it would allow both parties to get what they want. To prevent Saito from finding work outside the inn she had offered him the job as dish boy since they couldn't find one that kept his hands to himself. Siesta was going to cook along side of her since she knew her cousin didn't want to flirt with anyone that wasn't Saito. Since his new duties didn't start until after mid day Saito used the morning to train. He was also lucky to have gotten in the way of a rampaging Wolf that had broken free from a nearby circus. He defeated the animal and was given a reward since the ringmaster didn't have to buy a new one.

Saito took his small bag of gold and bought himself some clothes. Since his old ones were very worn out. Siesta couldn't help but blush as she looked at Saito's new look. He had brown boots and a basic black pants. On top of that he had a white shirt with a black vest. It made him look like the bastard child of a well known Duke... which meant he looked great in the eyes of commoners. To her shock Saito bought her a gift. It was a bracelet with some charms he recognized from his world. He was able to read the Kanji and smile since it was the Kanji for Angel of Mercy. Which was what Siesta was becoming to him. An angel that showed great mercy to a guy that had lusted for her in more ways than one.

During the next month anyone would be able to find Saito in the woods in the direction behind the Inn he and Siesta were staying. He would train for two hours in using Derflinger and would repeat the same moves over and over. The blade had allowed Saito to strap small fire logs on him to help add weight while Saito trained. The Japanese boy had seen similar training in one of the manga he read while he was back home. It had taken him two weeks, and a hundred pieces of gold to set up a training ground similar to that of the same swordsman he read about, though it was easily at a level that Saito could use. The rest of his time was used in copying training styles and technique he had read on.

" Saito it's time for lunch." Siesta said with a smile as she came to call Saito. The two had grown close in a way that she had wanted since the day he had challenged the noble that had bothered her. She felt a bond to him that she wished would never be destroyed. Saito on the other hand was finding it harder and harder to not have his way with Siesta. He knew he was attracted to her but he also knew the dangers of forcing a relationship.

" Thanks Siesta." Saito said with a smile before grabbing one of the buckets near him and throwing the water over his body. Siesta blushed as she saw the cool liquid run over his growing muscles and the few scars he had from fighting Louise's father made him look like a true warrior. He shook the water off his head before grabbing a towel and drying his face.

" Let's go." Saito said as he removed the logs and re strapped Derflinger on his back. A smile on his face since Siesta already had his dirty clothes.

_' I never had someone care for me so much.' _Saito thought as he listened to Siesta talk about her day. She would help her cousin shop for the supplies they would need that day.

They heard a squeal and a smirk grew on the growing swordsman.

" Looks like the inn is going to have a special tonight." Saito said before drawing his blade. Siesta quickly ran to the side and watched with awe as Saito drove his blade between the eyes of the large boar that had attacked him. What had her amazed was the fact that Saito skidded on the ground before bringing the charging boar to a stop. It groaned and whined before going dead. Saito pulled out his blade and cleaned it before returning it to it's harness.

_" That Boar had a lot of magical energy in it... it must have been feeding on some rare plants."_ Derflinger said making Saito look at the boar that was the size of a man. He quickly marked a few trees with Japanese words before going to the boar. He got under it and lifted the beast to the best of his abilities.

" Lets get out of here before it gets dangerous." Siesta nodded her head after picking up a bag of gold that had shot out of the beast. She also had a jar of high level and pure lard. She still couldn't understand why some animals in her world did that. Even though Saito had to save them from a few other attacks when she would greet him after his training was over.

" Saito-san your so amazing."The workers of the Inn said when they saw Saito show up with the Large Boar.

" We haven't offered Fresh Boar since we moved to the capital." Scarron said making his daughter nod her head.

" Hopefully it won't attract the wrong people. Siesta hurry and get the skinning kit we got a lot of work to do. Saito go to the potter and buy these things since we are going to need it." Jessica said as she showed why she was the manager of the Inn. Siesta hurried to put up Saito's money and treasure, she then got the Kit they needed and ran out. Saito was handed a list and hurried to the potter. Jessica was setting up a tarp for the soon to be skinned boar while her father used his muscles to move it. The fairies were ordered to help promote the special meat they were going to offer that day. Everyone working in the Inn had a smile on their face as they did their tasks.

" I forgot to give Saito the money he was going to need to buy the things we need." Jessica said before her father caught her arm.

" There's no need for that... I'm sure Saito-kun is going to use this moment to pay us the debt he feels he owns." Scarron said making Jessica frown when Siesta nodded her head.

" Why can't that boy accept the fact that we aren't charging him?" Jessica asked before getting back to work on helping her father skin the large beast. Her family smiling the whole time since they were used to such events happening. To Jessica and Scarron, Saito had become a part of their family through Siesta. They just waited for the day for the two teens to make it official.

" Thanks a lot Mister." Saito said to the owner of the local pottery as the man and his three sons helped Saito carry the jars, pots, and trays he had bought.

" It's the least we can do for a customer that has spent as much as you." The man said with a smile.

_' Wonder why they are making such a big deal about five hundred gold?'_ Saito thought as he led them to the inn he lived in.

_**' He still doesn't understand how much money he makes from slaying those monsters. I blame Siesta's family since they spoil him.' **_Derflinger thought before hearing the potters lust over the talking fairy from Scarron's Inn. Saito smiled as he heard people whispering about the rare and extremely fresh meat the Inn was going to offer. He just hoped it was going to be a peaceful night. After learning he could make a descent living hunting monsters the idea of washing dishes was starting to leave him. Though it did allow him to do something else besides smelling of blood and sweat all the time. Not to mention all the eye candy he got to enjoy everyday he stayed there.

+-*/\*-+

" I require you to do this task for me Louise... however your familiar must stay in the castle grounds otherwise your abilities will be told to our enemies." The Princess Henrietta said making Louise bow once more before leaving with the orders she was given. She hoped to do her best for her best friend and leader.

+-*/\*-+

" I Failed." Louise said six hours later as she sat on a fountain. She had lost all her money gambling and had no other way to gain anymore to continue her mission. Her mind filling with images on how the princess was going to destroy the friendship Louise cherished. She could hear her family calling her a failure and see her snapping and using her familiar to hurt them.

" Look out!" A man yelled making Louise look at the direction of a tavern.

" Here comes another one!" Another yelled as they ducked as a Mage was sent flying out of a broken window.

" Don't stop attacking he is only one boy!" A fat and corrupt Royal Official said before hearing the sound of his men getting beaten.

" And this little piggy went wee wee wee all the way home." Saito said as he stood behind the frightened Mage.

_' Impossible... the fight just started and all my men are gone.'_ The Mage thought before seeing his wand be slashed into two pieces.

" You mages think you're hot shit waving those pieces of stick around." Saito said with rage making the Mage try to run but tripped over the body of one of his body guards.

" Where you going piggy?" Saito asked making the Mage turn with fright.

" I'm not done with you... normally I got no beef with mages, knights, or commoners. To me that's nothing more than tittles some random idiot came up with. What I do got problems is with arrogant assholes that try to force others to do what they want. What I really dislike is when those assholes hurt those innocent peoples when things don't turn the way they want. What I hate most of all is when those assholes hurt people important to me." Saito said as he pointed his sword to the throat of the man.

" Y-Y-You can't do this to me. I work for the court..." The man said as he sweat a large amount of bullets.

" You used to work for the court. The moment you and your men hurt the girls of this Inn your lives belonged to me." Saito said as he focused his rage on the man that started soiling himself.

" I'm only going to say this once and I hope for your sake you follow my words." Saito said as he sheathed Derflinger after flicking off the blood that had gathered on it.

" Leave and never return, find any other job that keeps you away from the people here... and make sure to tell the next bitch to do things right... otherwise I'm coming for you and your men before I skin his sorry ass." Saito said making the man nod his head.

" Seeing as your a monster in human form I advice you to leave everything of value you carry. Otherwise I'm going to throw you in the oven with your big brother." Saito said as his right hand pointed to the kitchen behind him. The massive skull of the boar was on top of the kitchen entrance as a trophy of Saito's amazing kill. The man quickly did as he was told and his mages followed since they didn't want to feel anymore pain. They had a few light and painful scratches but they knew things could had been worse since Saito wasn't aiming to kill.

" Saito?" Louise said with disbelief as she popped her head through the broken window.

" Saito-san!" Siesta yelled with tears as she rushed Saito. Louise flinched when she saw Saito take her into a hug.

" Saito that was amazing." Jessica said as the young swordsman was embraced by different fairies.

" Saito-kun I can just kiss you." Scarron said making the large crowd laugh as Saito struggled to keep the man from showing his appreciation.

" **Not bad partner, you were able to strike them down before they were able to finish their chants."** The ancient blade said making Saito smirk.

" Don't cry Siesta... or is it you don't have any faith in my skills?" Saito said after Scarron put him on the ground. The former maid had instantly returned to his arms.

" I was just worried Saito-san." Siesta said with a blush.

" Don't you guys want to see these love birds make up!" Jessica said with a smirk making the two teens blush.

" Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" The crowd chanted making their blush get darker.

" If you don't kiss him, Siesta, I will." Renee said making the former maid scream a No after she tried to explain they weren't like that.

" I.. I.. uh..." Siesta tried to apologize only to have Saito kiss her. Her eyes grew with disbelief as she saw Scarron controlling his head while she felt Jessica's hands on hers. Whistle and cat calls followed as the two drowned in the kiss. Before they knew it Saito had his arms around Siesta's waist as her hands were on his chest.

" Everyone let's have some fun, tonights celebration is thanks to Saito!" Jessica yelled as she pointed at a large table full of money and many other things.

" Saito..." Louise said as a lone tear was in her eye. She felt betrayed and a thousand more emotions as she saw the young swordsman walk towards the table of goods. The whole time Siesta not only stayed by his side but she refused to stop being in contact with him. They looked like lovers that had developed a relationship for years.

" Saito-san look." Scarron said as he brought out a metal case.

" I've never seen anything like it." Renee said as they looked at the brief case with locks.

" I think its a summoned item." Scarron said making everyone look at him with disbelief.

" Mages are known to have them since they are rumored to contain amazing power. I don't think it was ever opened since it has two locks... and all that damage." Jessica said as they looked at the dents, scratches and burns the metal case it sported.

" Saito?" Siesta asked as she noticed Saito was frozen as he looked at the item being displayed before him.

" It can't be." Saito said making everyone look at him.

" It's a deluxe carrying case from my home... it's just like the one that Leon carried." Saito said with awe as he passed his hands over the case.

" It must have some powerful magic if it kept mages out." A man said and got a few nods.

" It's not magic. The Case is made of a specialized material to keep it safe from outside interference. It was designed to keep everything in it completely safe." Saito said before gulping and placing his hands on it.

" How do you open it?" Jessica asked.

" You have to know the code to unlock both of the locks and then there's a trick before you actually open it... I hope this works." Saito said before setting the ten slots on number zero making the people around him confused. He took a deep breathe before hearing two clicks, his face filled with disbelief as he opened the case.

" It's a pistol." A man said making Saito shake his head.

" This isn't just a pistol... it's a Blacktail a very advance handgun from my home." Saito said as he lifted the gun.

" It's also been modified... a lot." Saito said as he began to mess with the weapon like if he had own it his whole life.

_' In fact it's the same version I had before I sold it when I played Resident Evil 4.' _Saito thought as he grabbed a clip and loaded into the gun.

" Thirty shots... man this thing packs some firepower." Saito said as he placed it's harness on his body. It was the same as the one that Leon used. He had to remove Derflinger first so that the Gun's harness wouldn't get in the way of Derflinger's sheath.

" There's enough bullets in here to load it ten times." Saito said as he looked at the bullet boxes that were strapped to the case.

" Saito-san look." Siesta said as she pointed at the edge of the case.

" Four more clips and each loaded." Saito said as he slipped the clips into their pouch.

" That's a total of 360 rounds... man this is going to make monster hunting way easier." Saito said with excitement as he quickly closed the case.

" I'm glad you feel that way because tomorrow we're leaving the capital." Scarron said with a serious voice making everyone look at him with disbelief.

**+-*/\*-+**

**GatsuBerk: Hope you enjoy it. It might be a late warning but it will have a weak crossover with Resident Evil 4... but nothing major. Will update Soon... Ja ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Discarded **

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing!**

Chapter 2: A New Home.

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

" **Non Human Talking"**

_**' Non Human Thinking'**_

**Technique**

_' I'm glad that money is going to be put to good use.'_ A young man with black hair and black eyes thought as he walked with a caravan he had accidentally created. He turned back and looked at the people whose life he had changed. The large group of girls and the ridiculously muscled and confused man traveled with smiles as they talked about their new life. Saito turned when he felt a hand on his arm.

He smiled as he looked at the most important girl in his life. She wore a plain brown dress with a white blouse under it that made her look cuter. She was smiling with all the support she had in her whole body.

" There's nothing for you to worry about Saito. Uncle sold the Inn at an above fair price. The girls can visit their family whenever they feel like it and you paid for us to travel with ease." Siesta said making Saito sigh.

" I know but you wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for me." Saito said making Siesta shake her head.

" My uncle loved the capital but even he grew tired of the abuse those nobles brought. What happened two days ago was merely his breaking point. This was bound to happen sooner or later... I'm just glad you were there to stop anything bad from happening." Siesta said making Saito smile. He brought his hand on top of hers and rubbed it gently. A blush formed on her face before she placed her head on his shoulder.

" Saito..." Siesta said with a light smile as she took in his warmth.

" **Arrrgh... Yip." **

A wolf tried to attack only to have Saito surprise it with speed most humans never showed. Before it could correct itself the beast was killed with one quick slash from Saito.

" **That's the tenth one since we started this journey." **Derflinger said as they put the wolf on a cart with other dead animals. They placed an air tight tarp over it. The wagon they were in had magical properties that preserved animals. It was made for animals hunters to preserve their trophies so that they could sell later. Jessica had recommended Saito to buy it since the journey to their home village was a long and dangerous one without an escort. Saito would have hired one if Scarron and his Fairies hadn't placed their trust in his skills. They refused to allow him to ask help from the royal army since the soldiers were usually too forceful in their attempts to win the girls over.

" Yeah but I'm glad they keep attacking one at a time... and thanks for the warning pal." Saito said making the ancient sword chuckle. It had been a long time since it meet a swordsman that respected weapons as much as Saito. Not only did the Japanese Teen clean him and treated him like an equal but he would spend fifteen minutes cleaning the handgun he had obtain from putting Mages in their place.

" Once we get out of this forest we will be able to see the village." Scarron said as they traveled through the woods that was the shortest and safest route, safest from humans... other creatures still attacked. Normally it would take a month on horse to reach their village, but the forest they traveled in would have them there in two days. They had camped one night in it with peace since Derflinger kept watch as a magical item it never had to rest. They were grateful for the ever active sentry but also over the fact nothing had attacked that night.

"**Ahhhh."** A loud and disturbing voice said making Saito stop the Caravan.

" No... not now." Scarron said with fear. Saito turned to him as the girls quickly huddled together.

" What is it?" Saito asked as Jessica took Siesta's hand and lead her to the group.

" Forest Orc... twice the size of a man, three times their strength and completely vicious if it decides to eat you..." Scarron said making Saito narrow his eyes.

" **Those things are always in a berserk like state. It's going to find the caravan and cause a lot of damage. The reason we haven't run into anything lately is because it's nest must be nearby." **Derflinger said making Saito look around.

" What direction is it coming from?" Saito asked.

**" From the east. If they keep moving they will make it since I sense a large number of humans three miles from here." **The blade said making Saito look at the people he wanted to protect.

" How hard will it be to kill it?" Saito asked making the ones traveling with him to look at his direction with disbelief.

" **It takes elite guards for the castle to hunt a rogue Orc down. Without a Mage to back you, you wont have a chance."** Derflinger said making Saito glare at the direction the sound of steps were coming from. The fairies already praying for a quick death as Siesta and her family tried to prevent him from doing something stupid.

**" You wont have a chance if you weren't a Gandalfr."** Derflinger said with a smug voice.

" **You've trained hard and with my help taking it down will be a good work out."** the Blade said making the eyes of the Fairies, Siesta and her family to grow.

" Jessica get everyone out of the forest. Move as fast as you can because there is nothing in your way!" Saito yelled as he felt a small quake from a heavy step. A war cry filled the air, the creature broke through some trees to look at them.

" Go!" Saito yelled as he rushed the large green creature. It was looking with hungry eyes at the lovely maidens only to yell in pain as he felt Derflinger cut into his right leg. It swung a massive club and hit nothing but air. It screamed again as it felt the blade tear into it's left leg.

" No Siesta!" Jessica yelled with tears in her eyes as she held her cousin. With Siesta in a wagon they were able to travel at full speed. The horses Saito bought more than willing to flee the wrath of the beast behind them. The younger cousin kicking and screaming as she tried to get her new love to return to her side. A great roar filled the air as the sound of battle continued.

The village of Tarbes was having a normal happy time until it's people were shocked to its core when six wagon drawn horses broke through some bushes. It's people worried it was some kind of bandit attack until they noticed the odd man leading the horses to the direction of a well known family.

" That's Scarron." A villager said before they heard the sound of massive foots steps.

" Orc!" A knight yelled when the massive beast covered in blood broke through the trees making a large and convenient entrance to the woods.

Panic began to spread through the villagers until they heard a young man yell. The orc roared in pain when the man jumped over the tree line and landed on the Orc's shoulders. He quickly drove his old looking sword into the skull of the beast. His unnaturally sharp weapon easily cut through the Orc's tough flesh. It trashed as death began to consume it, the young man continued to hold on making sure his weapon stayed buried in the beast's skull.

" Why won't you die?" Saito yelled as the creature began to fling it's arm while spinning in hopes of removing it's killer.

" Hang on kid!" A knight yelled as he and five more rushed to help.

The Orc let out a roar as it noticed a family looking out of the window of their home. It charged at them as if the blade splitting its head didn't even exist.

" **They won't make it in time Partner!" **Derflinger yelled making Saito curse. He drew his newest weapon and pointed it at the head of the beast.

" Eat lead shit for brains!" Saito yelled as he released a shot that made the large creature stop walking. It growled in pain making Saito shoot it once more. It let out a groan and received another shot, it fell to it's knee and Saito used three shots to make it collapse. He jumped off the falling orc and quickly swung his sword making it cleave through the head of the giant humanoid. Its blood began to spill into the street as Saito used his sword to stand. He was breathing like a novice in a triathlon, he had many bruises and the same amount of cuts. The beast ended up harder to kill than what Saito had first thought, he also hated the fact he got cocky and allowed it to bat him into a tree before it headed towards the escaping Caravan. After that it was a foot race to see who would get the first kill. Saito was thanking god he had been able to kill the orc before anyone or anything got hurt.

**" Partner now is the time to take one of those potions." **Derflinger said making Saito pull out a vial from a pouch on his military belt he had bought at the capital. It was similar to the one that Leon wore making it match the gear he already had. He popped it open and drank the contents and was surprised it didn't taste like crap. He had feared the worst after hearing rumors about what Mages put into their potions. Only to learn that half of the information was true.

He let out a calmer breathe as he felt his body getting better. The knights and villagers walked up to him with disbelief as they looked at the dead body of a legendary beast.

" Whoa." A little boy said with awe making the people nod their heads.

" Saito-san!" Siesta yelled as she tackled the weapon master.

"Siesta." Saito and a man similar to Scarron's look, but without the big lips, said making the girl look from Saito.

" Father." Siesta said with a blush it soon left as she remembered how close her family had been to being killed by the Forest Orc.

" Uncle John." Jessica said with a tired breathe as she finished catching up. The moment the Orc broke through the trees Siesta had jumped off the wagon and landed on a hay stack. Jessica quickly followed in hopes of stopping her cousin from doing something stupid. She was speechless as she saw Saito standing near the large decapitated corpse.

" Is everyone okay?" Saito asked making Jessica storm up to him.

" Don't worry about us...stupid. How are you holding up?" Jessica said after socking him in the stomach. Though it was done in a friendly manner.

" Better, thanks to Osman-san." Saito said making Jessica notice the vial.

" I'll make sure to send him a thank you letter." Jessica said with a smile.

" Jessica what's going on?" John said as his daughter held on to him while crying.

" It's a long story... come on Saito, lets get your goods and head to my dad's home." Jessica said making Saito look at the orc. He saw to his shock five gold bars, six gems, and four different colored ruby's.

"Is that all for me?" Saito asked with disbelief before helping Jessica gather everything.

" Yup. You guys go hire a crew to take this guy to the village's Mage... I'm sure he'll find a good use for him." Jessica said as she passed a bag of coins to a knight. The man could only nod his head like a fool before looking at Saito and then the large beast he took down. Even in such a small town the amount being trusted to a stranger was tempting. However not as tempting as being hunted down by a sword using gunman that could kill a Class B Monster.

" It's safe to say you made one hell of an entrance." Jessica said to Saito before making him blush. Once everything was in order they headed towards Scarron's home. Siesta's immediate family followed since they wanted to know what was going on.

+-*/\*-+

" Thank you for reporting this to me Louise." Princess Henrietta said as Louise reported on what the corrupt tax collector and his men did. Not having the heart to see Saito again the young and useless Mage had quickly asked the commoners what had caused the swordsman to fight. She was disgusted in the action of her fellow Mages and made sure they would be punished.

She was grateful to her former familiar for allowing her to make such a major report in so little time. Now she didn't have to starve herself, or suffer any more humiliation while living as a commoner.

" Louise, the name of the man you are reporting, it's the same man that reported on a rogue swordsman that was creating a rebellion." Henrietta said making Louise look at her with disbelief.

" Saito would never do that!" Louise yelled in the defense of her former familiar. She quickly covered her mouth since she wasn't just reporting to the princess but to the queen and her council.

" What did you say?" Her father asked with rage.

" Is that trash still alive and causing Nobles problems?" Louise's father asked making Louise glare at him.

" Saito only attacked you because you tried to kill him. The tax collector was forcing the businesses near the capital to pay more than what he reported. He also had them serving him in ways that brings shame to all magic users. And now the coward tries to hide behind lies." Louise said making the council look at her.

" Thank you Miss. Valiel. I'll make sure that true justice is served... and Duke Valiel make sure to keep yourself in line. Don't think I have forgotten your foolishness in the academy. You will leave your daughter's former Familiar alone." The queen said making the man want to glare at her but settled in plotting some form of pain for the boy that made him look bad.

Louise quickly bowed and left the council room, she reached her room and jumped into the soft bed and went to sleep. Unknown to her a few tears sneaked out since she had dreamed about the changing teen that had temporarily fought at her side.

+-*/\*-+

" And that's when I finished killing the orc." Saito said as he allowed Siesta and Jessica to bandage his remaining wounds. The potion had worked it's magic and removed his major injuries but there was still a few non lethal ones that needed to be properly taken care of.

" So you're the young man that saved my daughter... thank you." The brunette that gave an aurora similar to Siesta said with a smile as she held a five year old daughter on her lap.

_' I guess a couple ends up with this many kids if they have an active sex life... not having condoms must suck.'_ Saito thought as he met the eight siblings of Siesta. Not one older than her. He shook those thoughts out of his head as Jessica talked about how helpful he had become at the Inn.

" A bouncer, dish boy, monster hunter and former Guardian of a Mage. You sure have found a good man Siesta." John said making his daughter blush.

" And he has a really cute face." The brunette said making her daughter blush more.

" Mom." Siesta said with embarrassment.

" You took it too far Alice." John said to his wife as she just giggled at her antics. " On a serious note will you be setting up the Inn in Tarbes?" John asked his brother.

" No, though I'm sure everyone will enjoy a small stay in our home. In the end there will never be enough money here to keep us all happy. Wasn't that the reason why I left? To help send money back to our home." Scarron asked his brother with a serious face.

" True, but it's hard to find willing work for the village when all the village's beauties are working in large cities." John said making his wife pinch him.

" What do you mean?" Saito asked.

" Tarbes Village doesn't have a main form of Income and the local Duke loves picking on those that can't pay their tributes." John said making Saito frowned, the man then took noticed at how Scarron and his daughter was trying to signal him to be quiet. They didn't want Saito to storm into the Castle of the Duke of Tarbes. Though he might have enough skill to succeed.

" Probably another stuck up Mage." Saito said making the family of Siesta to look at him with disbelief.

" Everything is fine Saito-san, Duke Francis has agreed to sell us the deed for Tarbes Village if we can come up with enough gold." Scarron said making Saito more upset, it reminded him of a situation he read in one of his favorite manga.

" How much do you need?" Saito asked.

" Ten Million, but we still have to pay our tribute which makes half a year's profit disappear. At the rate we're going we won't gain the money we need until after my kids have kids." Jessica said making her family glare at her.

" Maybe there is something I can do?" Saito said making the members of Tarbes Village look at him with disbelief.

" Saito you can't be serious? I know you've made more in monster hunting than most girls do in three months but you won't find anything in Tarbes worth killing besides Orcs." Siesta said with a worried look.

" And I don't plan to fight those things any time soon." Saito said making Siesta and her family relax.

" **You can always go hunting outside of the village."** Derflinger said making the villagers of Tarbes look at the blade with disbelief.

" **Real life combat will do wonders to your fighting skills rather than what you can hope to gain through private training. It will also be impossible for you to gain a Master to learn under since they teach only to their family members and whatever knights they will lead."** The blade said making Saito close his eyes.

" You don't have to leave the village Saito... I'm sure you will be able to find something worth doing." Siesta said making her cousin nod her head.

" Yes and running around hoping to find monsters is a depressing way to live your life. Thanks to the knights stationed her there isn't much monster activity in Tarbes." Scarron added.

" True, but I have a good idea who would have knowledge for potential monster hunters." Saito said with a smile that made everyone confused.

" You mean Osman-Jiji." Jessica said making Saito nod his head.

" Osman is someone I trust and I'm sure he won't make me do anything he didn't believe I was ready to do." Saito said making Siesta calm down. She could understand the logic behind Saito's answer.

" Would he be able to help you? He is a very busy Mage after all?" John asked.

" Osman would be a fool not to accept my offer." Saito said making everyone confused.

" During my stay in the capital, many of my buyers talked about how much money they were going to make in selling their new goods to the academy. I can sell most of my wares to the local shops in the village and anything special I can hold for the academy. If they don't want it I can always sell it to somebody else." Saito said making his fellow humans think. They knew how much their village can grow if they were known to have shops with magic material and even some rare materials.

" It's the best option for me since I don't know how to do anything else." Saito said when he saw Siesta hoping to figure out a way to change his mind.

" It will also allow you to find Summoned Items that can be from your home." Scarron said making Saito nod his head.

" Monster Hunting has always been a great way to make quick gold but it's always been dangerous. Most of the request have unreliable information that can and will put you in dangerous situations." John said in a fatherly tone.

" **If my partner bites off more than he can chew I guarantee he will instantly return to the village. I don't want to go back to another long and boring nap."** Derflinger said making the humans relax while Saito wondered how his Sword was going to accomplish that.

" When will you be leaving?" Scarron asked.

" The same day you do. Until then I'll learn the layout of the village and see who I can do business with." Saito said making Scarron nod his head with approval.

" If you want you can use one of the rooms in our house if you ever need a break. We also have a large shed that you can use to store anything you aren't willing to sell." Jessica said making Saito smile at her. Scarron's house was hardly ever used and when it was half of the time it was spent cleaning. The place had more than enough room for a young man and it would give Scarron a reason to visit constantly.

" I'll make sure to keep an eye on your things, no one in our village has sticky fingers but a lot of travelers pass through our home. And word will get out if you start making a name for yourself." John said making Saito give him a nod in appreciation.

" If things go well I might even end up buy a permanent residence in your village." Saito said with a smile.

That afternoon became one for relaxing for Saito and those that had traveled with him from the capital. The next day was used to help Scarron and his Fairies to unpack so that they can take a long needed vacation.

+-*/\*-+

At the moment Saito was walking with Siesta both wearing higher than usual outfits. Siesta might have been sending money to her family during her time as a maid. But it didn't stop her from saving some for herself and getting clothes that she would enjoy. Of course thanks to her looks and figures Saito was able to enjoy the outfit she wore as well.

" Are you Hiraga Saito?" A man with red hair that reached his shoulders asked.

" Yeah."

" My name is Jacob the Combustible. And I am the Mage that resides in Tarbes Village. I have heard from the locals that you were the young man that brought me the near perfect specimen." The Mage said making Saito nod his head once more. Though he wondered how perfect the orc could be after the battle they did.

" I was wondering if you had anymore specimen in similar condition." The mid twenty year old Mage said making Saito look at Siesta.

" Jacob can be a bit odd, but he is a person you can trust with your life. He's also the main reason why our Duke hasn't caused much trouble." Siesta said with a smile making Saito relax.

" Duke Francis is a fool with almost no magic potential. He knows better than to mess with a square level Mage." Jacob said with a knowing smile.

_' They must have butted heads before.' _Saito thought as he and Siesta led the man to the home of Scarron.

" Seems like the orc was the only advance specimen you have run into. I would like to purchase four bodies of my choosing if that isn't a problem with you?" Jacob said making Saito shake his head.

" As long as I get a fair price I won't complain." Saito said making the Mage nod his head.

" Since you are new to monster hunting I will request the castle to send a recent copy of their monster evaluation book. Its a book that mages use to determine the price they will pay for raw material. You can't expect to get the listed price for monsters of C rank or lower. But you can double your profit with monsters of B rank or higher if you sell it at an auction. Nobles can't help but compete and lose their logic when they really want something." Jacob said making Saito nod his head.

" Here is a hundred and fifty gold pieces and these are the monsters I wish to have." Jacob said as he pointed at certain bodies. Saito quickly pulled them out and set them on the ground.

" Thank you, and I hope to do business with you soon." The Mage said with no sign of being a jerk.

" Of course Jacob-san and don't just wait for the day you need something to look me up." Saito said making the Mage smile at him.

" I also feel being your friend will be a good thing." Jacob said before leaving with four floating and dead wolves.

" How about we get back to touring your home, Siesta?" Saito said making the former maid smile before she blushed and grabbed his hand. Saito blushed for a moment before their hands seemed to melt together.

+-*/\*-+

" Are you sure of what you saw Louise?" Osman said as he stood with the Mages that had personally known Saito.

" Yes Osman... It was Saito and he was wielding Derflinger when he overpowered those ten Mages." Louise said making Guiche gulp, he was now able to accept the fact that Saito beating him wasn't just a fluke.

" Well Saito-san is a very gifted young man... I'm just glad to hear he is doing well." Mr. Colbert said making his students nod their heads.

" I asked the villagers of the capital a few questions, and they told me Saito started to do some monster hunting. He was also staying with family members of that maid Siesta." Louise said with venom as she talked about the female commoner, something that everyone around her noticed. " After being thrown out of the window some of the servants must have hid him. They did give him the name of... " The Sword of the People." Louise said with a depressing tone.

" If darling keeps picking fights with Mages it won't be long until that name reaches even my family." Kirche said making Tabitha and Montmorency nod their heads.

" Saito was never one to let others suffer." Tabitha said before turning a page in her book.

" I never believed that a commoner could have such power. Even if he was a familiar at some point of his life." Montmorency said making Kirche glare at her.

" Don't be putting Darling in the same category as the useless swordsman you're used to." Kirche said making the water Mage glare at her.

" But I agree with Montmorency, even if Saito had been a familiar he should have lost his abilities after the contract was voided. How can a normal boy take on such enemies?" The Earth Mage instructor said making her students stop their fight.

" Like Colbert-sensei said... Saito is a special individual. I just hope he doesn't get into too much trouble." Osman said before picturing the young man that had exploded into their lives.

+-*/\*-+

" Behind you!" A knight yelled as his fellow warrior blocked an attack.

" Surround him!" Their leader ordered making six warriors surround their opponent.

" Damn it!" A younger knight whined after their opponent did a spin making them fly back. The knights quickly went into a roll before looking at their target. He was breathing hard while returning his blade to a ready position, his clothes a bit dirty and ripped while some light cuts had been placed by the leader of the attacking group.

" Looks like you finally got that move down." The Knight Captain said as he removed his helmet.

" Sure have Richard-san, and I thank you and your men in helping me master it." Saito said with a bow as the knights began to sheath their weapons while removing their helmets.

" It's a powerful technique if you are ever surrounded. You might want to enroll into a magical academy since you created a cyclone of wind with your attack." An older Knight said making Saito shake his head.

" That wasn't magic..." Saito said as he scratched his chin while trying his best to explain what he planned to show them. " See back home many of the warriors trained their bodies just like you guys. However they also did a lot of mental training allowing them to use a humans' inner energy to fight." Saito said making the eyes of the knights to grow. He can see a few of them doubting his words while the younger seemed the most interested.

" They use Ki or physical energy to help them do battle. I'm still getting a hang of it, but if you take the time to meditate and feel for your own energy, after that it shouldn't be too hard to use." Saito said making the Knights look at him with awe. They were training in the Forest of Tarbes since they didn't want to hurt any of the villagers. A few children were with them and they had watched the mock battle with awe. Not once where they ever bored and they were learning a lot as the young man took on the armored troops. Saito had been training with the knights for the last month and half, both sides benefiting greatly from their joint training.

" Can you give us an example on how to sense our inner energy?" A Knight a few years older than Saito asked.

" Hmm I guess when you focus on it, it feels like a wave of warmth has surrounded you. You have to really concentrated and throw your doubts aside. Since losing my place at the Academy I've been trying to reach my KI. It was draining and boring as hell, but if you figure out how to do it you can do this." Saito said as he took his sword with both hands. He closed his eyes and took a deep breathe.

**" Rock Splitting Wave!"** Saito said as he swung his sword in front of him. The people watching couldn't help but feel a wave of awe enter their body. Their eyes couldn't believe what they saw as a large slash had appear on a tree and the ground, it was like Saito's sword had tripled in range.

" It does tire you out, but the more you use your KI the more you will develop." Saito said as he let out a deep breathe.

" Of course doing it while practicing and doing it in battle will always be two different things." Saito said before running, he jumped in the air and swung again before making a slash on a tree. He fell to the ground on one knee and took another deep breathe. The range of his strike had been half the distance of the first KI powered strike.

" Are you sure we will be able to do that?" The Knight Captain asked.

" With the right training... maybe." Saito said with clear uncertainty before letting out a sigh and messing with his hair. " Normally I wouldn't even consider telling military personal this, but Siesta assures me that the knights present in Tarbes are loyal to the village and not the Duke." Saito said making the men around him nod their heads.

" Though we are under his command, he does not hold our loyalty. It's why he brings his personal guards and has them push us around." The Knight Captain said making his knights get upset.

" That's good to hear, now... how about we start the first part in KI training." Saito said making the younger knights excited.

" Meditation..." Saito said making everyone around him do a face plant. The children and the knights quickly copied Saito as he explained to them how to relax and look deep within themselves.

" From what I read KI can be manipulated in many ways and many forms. You can use it to attack, defend and heal ones body... though the healing part is way beyond my understanding. One thing I'm mainly focusing on is improving the human body." Saito said as he concentrated on his own energies while remembering everything he knew about the subject he was trying to teach.

" I've read from multiple sources that KI can be used to make the body work at levels beyond what most humans can dream of reaching. The good thing about KI is that it's energy gained from training your body. Once you learn how to reach it, using it becomes easier with time. Also you don't need boring chants, though shouting your technique helps a lot since your mind is focusing on controlling your KI. It's like you wield your energy to take the shape you are trying to see with your mind." Saito said as everyone had their eyes closed and were concentrating on their inner energy.

" If we can use KI it will give us a fighting chance agaisnt Mages." The youngest knight said making Saito nod his head.

" Yes, Ki and Magic are both energies that the human body can produce. However KI is harder to use and create while magic is more potent and slower to summon. One isn't better than the other, all a person should focus is on how they use it. Remember KI is a part of you, it is something you have been developing since the day you were born. Its buried deep within you and is waiting for you to call upon it's power." Saito said as the knights felt a wave of relaxation hit them.

" Saito-san..." Siesta yelled making Saito open his eyes.

" Over here!" Saito yelled making the former maid rush to him.

" Saito-san... oh thank god." Siesta said before taking her siblings into a hug. They were two boys around the age of ten that had started to stick around Saito. When he wasn't busy spending his time with Siesta.

" What's going on?" Saito asked with confusion.

"You guys missed lunch and with the sun coming down everyone started to worry something bad had happen." Jacob said before he rose an eyebrow when he saw the group with Saito in a meditative trance.

" I feel different.. and better." A younger knight said as he sounded much more calm than how his people knew him.

" I think that's enough training for today. Lets go home and ease the worry of our loved one." The Knight Captain said before taking his daughter's hand. He couldn't help but feel something radiating from her. In fact he felt it more in the children that in his fellow knights. Though they couldn't compare to what he felt coming from Saito.

_' I guess with them being younger, it's easier for them to get in touch with their KI.. oh well today was a good start.'_ Saito thought before going with the large group back to Tarbes.

**+-*/\*-+**

**Thank you one and all for reading my story, I hoped you enjoyed it and I apologize for any mistakes I made. Remember I do this for fun not profit so don't expect something that will make the New York Times Best Sellers List. Anyway I don't plan to make this into a crossover but when I was writing this I could only think of the guns from Resident Evil 4 since my memory for the game had been wiped out and I had to start over. It's going to be the traditional magical monsters with items inside of them. However I may or may not set up a poll so that Saito can fight certain boss level Monsters or Summons from games we all play and love. If I do it will be more than likely after the eclipse that way I get more time to put into the arcs so that nothing will seemed rushed.**

**Pairings... is clearly NOT Saito and Louise. Cause I can't honestly see someone being with her. There's a reason why I gave her the Chimera. And that is because I assume that their summoning ritual brings a beast that is most suited for their masters in term power and rarity. The first time she summoned Saito was because she needed him, to protect and love her. Unfortunately for her she did not prevent her father from forcing her to take part in the second summoning. WHich is why she got the Chimera. It is a beast that is not beautiful but powerful, and twisted. Just like Louise is, one moment she can be adorable, loving, and sweet and the next she is a total BITCH. I Still love her but I can't deny she is a BITCH. Anyway with her calling upon VOID magic to summon Saito it allowed it to develop and gain strength which is why she is able to focus and create multiple explosions as the original story progresses. That is the Reason why she was able to summon such a powerful creature like the Chimera I gave her because now she is tapping into the magic laying dormant in her.**

**This part pains me but I can not place this Saito with Kirche, reason being is because she is a hoe. Saito can never picture himself with her in Cannon much less have me do it. He is attracted to her and can never deny her beauty but he has strong morales that unfortunately prevents him from being with the well endowed fire mage. I'm sorry, I can't do it with this story maybe in another but not this one.**

**Regarding Siesta's and Saito's relationship. It might seemed a little too fast in developing but I have my reasons.**

**Reason One: Louise was always a problem along with the duties Siesta had in the academy as a maid.**

**Reason Two: Siesta was a Damsel in distress who was saved by her own knight in peasant armor. In the begining one can see that Siesta admires Saito like some people say Hinata admires Naruto. However Siesta knows what she wants and is willing to do almost anything to get it. Which everyone should have noticed at the start of the second season after she sees how abusive Saito's relationship is with Louise.**

**Reason Three: Is a common problem that happens to soldiers during the world wars. They are injured and they are taken care of by nurses. These women were the only things these men would have contact with, that seemed to care about their existence. The same thing happened with Saito, Siesta cared for him, showed him something he knew Louise was missing. Something he wanted and something he deserved. If it had been Jessica or any other person taking care of him he would have reacted the same way. Which is why Saito favored Louise when he learned she had cared for him after his battle with Guiche.**

**Reason Four: Scarron, Jessica and the Fairies made sure that something developed between them. Like most females they would gladly help a friend be with a guy that she really likes, especially if that guy has something already developing with that friend. The Fairies didn't learn about Saito being a great guy until after he is up and running which by then Siesta has already taken claim of his heart.**

**Reason Five: They are teenagers, they don't know what true love is. Which is why the term Puppy Love is used. Its the reason why most older guys tell teenagers never to marry their High School sweetheart, it hardly ever works. But there is execptions so enjoy waiting to see if something happens.**

**Harem. No Harem, I'm honestly not sure which way I will go. But I am tease so more than likely you will see hints of just about anything.**

**The Duke vs Saito it will happen at the worst possible time.**

**Anima vs Saito... well that's for me to know and you to find out. Insert evil grin Muhahahaha.**

**Ja Ne.**

**P.S. A Jailer's Bonus will be updated by the end of the first week of April.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Discarded **

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing!**

**Chapter 3: Departure**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

" **Non Human Talking"**

_**' Non Human Thinking'**_

**Technique**

The village of Tarbes was having a nice peaceful time, it was a sunny day and there was no sign of chaos hitting them. Which was the reason why the village was left speechless when they heard that their newest sword user was leaving.

" Saito-san." Siesta said with tears in her eyes as she looked at the young man that was claiming her heart.

" Why are you crying Siesta? I'll be back in a month or two." Saito said with a smile hoping to cheer the lovely teen up. He used his right hand to gently clean a tear from her face. Siesta instantly leaning into his hand to make him cup her face.

" But I wanted to go with you." Siesta said making her cousin grab her shoulders. She was instantly pulled back to allow Saito to have some breathing room. The former maid had not released her hold on Saito since the moment she was up. In fact the younger teen was still in her pajamas.

" Saito is going to be traveling through some of the most dangerous paths in all of Tristania. It's going to be hard for him to concentrate on fighting if he has to worry about keeping you safe." Jessica said making Siesta rush and hug Saito.

" I don't want you to leave me." Siesta said as she buried her face in his chest. Saito sighed before giving Jessica a light glare. The older beauty had woken up the family and fairy waitresses when she caught him sneaking out.

" Siesta don't be this way. We already agreed that this is the best course for me to follow. Not only can I make a living but it might help me find my way home." Saito said making Siesta cry more. She couldn't live without seeing him for a few hours and now he told her they might one day be separated by realms. Her heart couldn't take such a thing.

" Don't go." Siesta cried as she grabbed his shirt harder. Saito sighed as his heart felt like breaking at the pain he caused the girl that now lived in it. Since the moment she had cared for his health he had never denied her anything, unless it was going to put her in danger. Their time together had been a lot and most of it was spent learning about each other and enjoying the perfect way their bodies fitted with one another. Both would wonder if they would feel more complete on the day they became one. Until then they would enjoy the fact that they seemed destined for each other.

" Siesta..." Saito said before wrapping his arms around her.

" I promise to come back to you... so please wait for me." Saito whispered into Siesta's ear making her shake her head.

" How can I wait when I can't even know if you are doing well? I almost lost you once and I feared for your life a second time. My heart would break if you end up dying in some ditch." Siesta cried as she held on to him with new strength. Saito responded with a stronger hug filling Siesta's soul with the powerful love they had developed in such a short time.

" That isn't going to happen." Saito said making Siesta look at him.

" How do you know that? Many Mages have died trying to live the path you've chosen. What makes you so different from the others?" Siesta said making Saito sigh.

" Have some faith in me Siesta... If I can't even protect myself, how are you suppose to protect me?" Saito said making Siesta cry harder. She quickly detached from him and rushed into Jessica's arms. Siesta's family started glaring lightly at him but he didn't care, he did what was best. He did what they need for their future, Saito would dream about returning to his real home but now he would also dream about a future with the girl he was learning to love more and more each day.

" If you leave things won't ever be the same." Jessica said as her cousin cried in her arms.

" Why must all of you make such a big deal about this? I gave her my word that I would return, so why can't any of you have faith in my abilities?" Saito said with annoyance. He had many plans, at the way things were starting it made all his time planning into nothing more than a waste of time. And worst it made him seem like a bad guy. It's not like he was leaving to never return while Siesta was pregnant. Saito made sure to never cross that line until Siesta became his under the eyes of God. He wondered what his chances were to convince her to have a traditional Japanese wedding. The only problem was that he didn't know how a traditional wedding worked. If he was lucky he might find another book that was from his world that would help him set it up.

"You should relax and think about this properly. With such negative emotions flowing off you many monsters will be drawn to you." John said making Saito upset.

" That's enough." Scarron said making the people of Tarbes look at him. It was extremely odd seeing him act like a man with the weird way he was dressed.

" All of us will miss Saito and yes his age is much younger than those we are used to seeing leave... but this is his choice to make. Just like it is his choice to return. None of us wants to lose him but if we keep trying to keep him in the village it is only going to drive him away." Scarron said making the villagers upset.

" Don't take their actions to heart Saito... They mean well and only hope for the best for you. To all of us you have become an important member of our community... a member we don't want to lose." Jacob the high level Fire Mage said making Saito sigh.

" I know, but I have to do this, otherwise I'm going to be stuck with a life time of what ifs." Saito said making Jacob and Scarron nod their heads.

" I'll be back before you know it." Saito said with a smile before turning and hoping to keep true to his words.

He knew the villagers weren't happy with his decision especially after Jacob informed the people on which direction he planned to go. Two days before his departure a few of the younger knights had given him a monster bill in which a Duke wanted to dispose of some annoying goblins that had made camp near his farm lands. The numbers weren't going to change and there wasn't a sign of any Goblin Sorcerers, meaning that it would be easy killing for a well skilled human. The thing that Jacob didn't like was the long and dangerous path Saito was to take. The land belonging to the Duke that placed the bill lived on the other side of the castle. It was going to be atleast two weeks of travel and Saito had to cross three mountains. The Japanese boy didn't mind since he felt his body was now built in ways he had never dreamed off.

Shaking his head at the sound of Siesta pleading him to stay, Saito let a few tears fall before rushing from Tarbes Village. He hoped that the Knight of Tarbes would be able to keep everyone safe. After almost two months of training with Saito the group of Tarbes men had renamed their company in secret. All the villagers knew that the loyalty of the soldiers stationed in their village was to the village first and then the Kingdom. The group of thirty men would gladly lose their rank if it meant keeping their loved ones safe.

They weren't true users of KI, but before Saito decided to leave they were able to atleast use one attack while in combat. Saito was happily shocked when the spear men, and archers were able to amplify their weapons with their KI, he had fear it was something only swordsmen and barehanded fighters used. He was glad his original way of thought was mistaken. He also looked with pride at the young children between eight and twelve that began to train their body to use KI. He could see them becoming great fighters in a few years.

_' I'm doing this for them... my presence in the village can only cause problems if what Richard heard in capital was true.'_ Saito thought as he hurried to his target.

It was almost a month ago when Saito and half of the Knights escorted some of the harvest to the Capital.

With their new training and having a teen with super human abilities it was easy to fight off the bandit force that had tried to raid them. Not only did the knights get a bonus, but Saito was able to fight twin Mages and continue to show that magic wasn't the greatest thing in the world. It was a tough fight, but Saito was able to outlast the mages and take them down swiftly, when the time between their spells had increased.

The knights thought Saito was teaching them to fight defensively agaisnt mages, since their stamina was low. It was a lesson that Saito had learned during his fight with the twins, but happily took credit for. Now the Knights of Tarbes focused their training in dodging and stamina building. They also did some advance battle recovery where they learned to anticipate attacks and how to recover after an attack with the fastest times.

During their brief stay some of the knights had been questioned by their fellow warriors from the capital. The Royal guard had wanted to know if they had run into a warrior that had Saito's description, if the Japanese boy had been doped up on Steroids. It seemed that the Mages he had defeated told wild stories about Saito having demonic skills. Some of the things they had Saito doing made even the manga fan question their sanity.

Although the most important thing he learned was the fact that Princess Henrietta had placed a bounty on his head, if he was brought before her while alive. He assumed she blamed him for any wrong that might have befallen Louise. Seeing his name on the same board that monster hunters used made the young man fear for the safety of the people he cared about. After finding council with Derflinger, the Knight Captain Richard and the Mage Jacob, Saito decided it would be best if he hit the road as soon as possible. Although the Mage had wanted him to take a safer route. Derflinger changed Saito's mind when he pointed out that most Head Hunters would follow that path.

Saito popped his neck as he came upon a run down Inn. He had been traveling for the majority of a day and now wanted rest. He had covered a long distance since he was experimenting with using his inner force to increase his natural abilities. Derflinger was shocked his new partner knew about such abilities and was wondering the types of battle the world would bring them when they hear about the accidental revolution Saito was starting.

" One room please." Saito said to the bar keep before putting down ten gold coins. The bar keeper merely grunted before a middle aged woman led Saito to a room.

_' No wonder this place is so cheap.' _Saito thought as he sat on a rock hard bed.

It was past midnight when Saito was awakened by a sudden explosion. He quickly put his clothes on and rushed into the bar room. Thanks to poor ventilation the dusty room was very hot and Saito had slept only in his boxers, something Louise had never allowed him to do. While Siesta secretly admired the sight and Jessica teased him for having odd undergarments. Jessica's words upset Saito, he really liked his silk based boxers since they were very smooth on his skin.

" What the hell?" Saito said as he saw royal magic users and a few soldiers being killed off by an organized force that went to a lot of trouble to hide their face.

" Damn it, we need to get to our highness and tell her about the danger of Reconquista." The strongest Mage said before blowing an armed attacker away with wind.

" We should have known better that to rest in this run down place." A soldier said as he pushed off two attackers.

" Don't underestimate our power! The arms and money of our organization runs deep even in Tristania. The royal family will soon die by our hands." A cloaked figured bragged.

" What the hell?" A member of the shady organization said after seeing an ally be sent flying by Saito.

" You dare threaten the life of the Princess?" Saito said before quickly defeating two more fighters.

" Who the hell are you?" A man said making Saito go into a defensive stance Derflinger was teaching him.

" My name is Hiraga Saito... and to bastards like you I'm nothing more than a dog for my Hime." Saito said before rushing into battle. He might have not personally known the princess and sure she had put a price on his head, but he got a good vibe from her. And something he learned about the world he was in was that his instincts were usually right.

" Is he some sort of blade master for the Court?" A Mage said as Saito overpowered the men from Reconquista.

" **Flame!"** A cloaked Mage yelled.

" **Aquatic Blast!"** A Mage loyal to Tristania countered. The two elements clashed and made a cloud of steam fill the inn.

The Fire user let out a scream of pain as Saito slammed Derflinger across his head. He quickly did a spin since he doubted the enemy mages had moved.

" **Cyclone Slash!" **Saito yelled as he channeled his KI to send the mages around him flying. The members of the Royal military looked on with disbelief at the move Saito had unleashed to send eight grown men slamming into walls and through windows.

" Was that the last of them?" Saito asked as he looked around.

" Thank you. If it wasn't for your assistance I fear we would have joined our friends." The leader of the spy group said as Saito looked at the five dead loyalist.

" What happened?" Saito said making the men look at each other.

_' There's no doubt he serves the crown, he must have been sent by the Princess to ensure the success of our mission. It wouldn't be the first time a royal family trained a Blade Master, or a Berserker, or any other special types of Guardians in secret. I'm sure that when push comes to shove he easily outranks me.' _The spy leader thought as he looked at the confident and yet carefree way Saito stood.

" I'm sure you know by now that the threat of war is always around the corner. Lately there has been some uncertainty being spread through the people and nobles of our country. We've been investigating a group for weeks and finally found some very important information. But it seems that our enemies got word of our activities and hunted us down. I made the mistake of allowing my men to rest after we had one scrimmage. If it wasn't for your intervention we would have surely perished. Had we failed it would have been a great shame to our country." The Mage said making Saito grunt.

" Don't sell yourself short. If you had not taken care of the health of your men you could have been wiped out later when the enemy became desperate. Seeing as how you were able to regain some form of strength, it's clear that the enemy was caught off guard when you regrouped in this Inn. If we also consider that second wave that came in after we took out the first, it leaves no doubt that they assumed reinforcements was here. Honor and the mission is important but I have no doubt that Hime values the lives of her men more. Failing once just mean you have to try harder next time to make up for what we lost." Saito said as he kicked a Mage that was trying to chant a spell.

" Yes Sir." The Mage said as some moral support filled the tired and injured members of the royal forces.

" You guys threat your wounds, I'll make sure we don't have any unexpected guest. As soon as you're done head home, whatever information you carry is clearly important to the enemy, but more important for our Hime." Saito said as he went outside the tavern.

" Which way Derflinger?" Saito said as his blade popped out of the sheathe.

**" I sense a large built up of magic towards the west."** The blade said making Saito look in the direction.

" Seems like most of the enemy came from that same direction." Saito said as he used a bit of tracking skills he gained from the Knights of Tarbes to determine what way the enemy came. He still had a lot to learn but men wearing armor was easy to track on a dirt road that had not seen rain in weeks.

_**' Something evil is starting to stir, and my partner in soon going to be in the center of it.'**_Derflinger thought as Saito headed towards the direction the blade told him.

" In the name of Hime, I shall punish you!" Saito yelled as he reached a clearing. The mages doing some sort of ritual looked at him and then each other before running.

" Hey! You cowardly rat bastards! Get back here!" Saito yelled before charging the mages and knocking one out.

" Well that was easier than I expected." Saito said with annoyance before turning towards the sound of some rustling.

" Saito-san." A few soldiers said as they reached him.

" What happened here? Our mages sensed a large disruption of magic." The senior soldier said as they saw the disturbing looking sight.

" Whatever it was I doubt it was going to be good for us... go get one of the higher level mages so that they can figure out what these bastards were doing." Saito said as he sat on an unconscious Mage. The fastest soldier quickly rushed to inform the others about Saito's order.

" It scares me to think about what those bastards were trying to do out here?" A soldier said as he tried to grab a chest.

" I wouldn't do that if I was you. You can't ever know what kind of tricks enemies could set up." Saito said making the soldier back off. Their eyes grew when Saito used a bullet to open the chest. A few bolts of lighting shot out of the chest making Saito smirk as the soldiers took cover.

_' Maybe this kid really is a secret weapon of the Court?'_ The soldiers thought since Saito had deactivated such a powerful trap.

" **Everything is clear now."** Derflinger said making Saito reach the chest.

" This looks like a small fortune in magical material." Saito said as he lifted a jar with Salamander eyes. He wonder if the poor creature had been related to Kirche's familiar.

" My god..." A Mage said as he came in with his apprentice.

" Yeah this thing reeks of magic." Saito said as he got an unnatural feeling from the complicated Ritual circle.

" I don't think they're going to be disturbing us again... I'm going back to sleep. Once you guys are done get some rest before we head out." Saito said making the soldiers nod their heads.

" But sir, magic of this level takes a long time to decipher. Our mission is of the most important, we can't afford to lose time on this... no matter how important it is." The Mage said with some dissatisfaction. Saito could see the unknown ritual had the man worried.

" Sketch it and take as much notes as you can. Search the area for any remains on what they could have used. Anything that seems to belong to whatever this is I want cataloged. After that destroy it and then we can have a few of the scholars in the Castle figure out what that thing is for." Saito said making the Mages nod their heads. It wasn't what they truly wanted to do, but with the time they had it was the best decision. They agreed with Saito, since anything the dark organization had was to be used agaisnt Tristania, and that was something they couldn't allow.

" You guys keep your senses up, those guys might not return but a beacon of magic is bound to attract a few beast." Saito said making the soldiers set up a perimeter. To prove his point he effortlessly killed a rabid orc squirrel, which was an evil squirrel the size of a cat. He caught the few coins it's corpse spit out before heading to the Inn for some rest.

+-*/\*-+

" The castle in only a two day trip from here. If you travel at a reasonable pace with properly timed moments of rest you'll make it in half the time. Don't stop to talk to anyone and don't inform a single soul about the information you gained unless in the presence of her majesty." Saito said as he headed towards the Germania border.

" What about you? Won't you be joining us?" The leader of the spy group asked.

" I got other things that needs to be done, and I trust you guys to finish the job." Saito said with confidence making the spy team feel better.

" As you wish Saito-san." The leader said with a respectful tone making Saito confused before he saw them leave.

" What an odd bunch, but fighting by their side wasn't a pain... I guess there is some descent members in the military." Saito said as he got farther from the team he helped and their captives.

" **Not everyone is as evil as the mages and bandits we usually run into."** Derflinger said making Saito nod his head.

+-*/\*-+

At the gates of the Magical academy a few key students had been selected by Osman to accompany him to the castle. Though they had no idea why they were chosen. The carriages they rode in was full of laughter and chatter as they traveled to reach the capital of the country they reside in.

The mages felt better since they were allowed to bring their familiars as long as they kept them under control.

" Wolf!" The commoner carriage driver said before hearing Louise's Chimera charge into battle. The wolf let out a growl before charging the large beast only to have the large serpent tail strike it while in mid air. The wolf rolled on the ground with two large puncture marks. It would have run if the beast hadn't slammed it's hoof through the wolf's head. A simple task for the Dark Familiar, since at full height Sylphid only reached the chest of the Demonic Entity. It massive and muscle filled frame could easily intimidate the strongest of souls.

The mages watched with a wave of slightly disturbing awe. Louise on the other hand couldn't help but smile as her new familiar let out a roar in victory. It was more frightening to the humans since the four heads each let out a roar that fitted the animal that it came from. The sound it was released was clearly never meant to have escaped from the deepest pits of hell.

" To see that beast in battle seems like something straight out of legends." Mr. Colbert said making Kirche jealous of her talentless rival. Though she didn't want the Chimera for it's looks.

" Looks like I'm going to have to reward Anima for doing such a good job in protecting us." Louise said with arrogance making the mages that weren't her friend glare at her.

+-*/\*-+

" This is it... The Fort watching over the northern border. I hope the bill is still good." Saito said as he looked at the piece of paper in his hands.

" Bills are made with magical paper. They won't disappear until the task they offer is accomplished." Derflinger said making Saito nod his head. He quickly headed to the Fort and hoped the Duke he was to meet wasn't an ass.

+-*/\*-+

" It's not as big as the Castle in my capital, but it still has some level of beauty." Kirche said as the group walked through the halls of the Castle of Tristania.

" It's good to see that you and your men have returned to us." The Queen said making the class freeze.

" Thank you, your highness but our survival is thanks to the Blade Master you sent us." The Leader of the spy group said as he and his company knelled in front of the majesty and her two advisors.

" Blade Master?" The Queen asked while not showing she was caught of guard.

" Yes my highness, the young warrior Hiraga Saito. It seems that our Princess got word about the importance of our mission and sent him to help us. He headed towards Germania, which was the direction in which the members of Reconquista planned to retreat. The group planned to unleash a large number of collected goblins through our border. The raw numbers they have gathered is more than enough to over power the fort." The Spy said making the Queen and her general shocked.

" How long do we have until they are scheduled to attack?" The general standing next to the queen asked while hoping to have time to send support to the important military compound.

" We have two more nights since they more than likely had to change their plans. We wish to see our princess and give her our thanks for sending her personal guard to save us. Saito showed a masterly of battle that fits a warrior of his status." The man said making the Queen smile. She quickly prevented her general and head priest from making a scene.

" I haven't seen Saito's skills for myself and my daughter informed me he was a bit of a fool when she first met him." The Queen said making the mages from the academy listen in silence.

" I have no doubt Saito-san was doing that to make the princess feel more at ease with his presence. When we fought our attackers, he fought with the skills of a demon. His strikes were powerful and seemed like a flash of lighting. The way he played with those Reconquista Mages was simply amazing. His body flowed through his enemies like the wind itself, never stopping until they laid helpless at his feet. He swung his blade with such force that many magical attacks against him were made useless. The steel of our enemies was no better than hay as his weapon cut into it. I never had dreamed of such a warrior existing within our forces, and it pains me a bit to have such information kept from the rest of us... but seeing as he was her majesty's private guard... I can understand and accept why you kept his existence a secret." The man said making everyone listening fill with disbelief.

" I see, and thank you for informing me on Saito's growth. Though I do ask you to keep his activities a secret, many nobles in the court are uncomfortable with him living in our kingdom, much less having him do the things he does." The Queen said making the man nod his head. It was common knowledge about Duke Valiel's fight with the Sword using Commoner, though the public didn't know the boy had at one time served as a familiar of the Valiel Family.

In hopes of ensuring the protection of his honor, the Duke had made and spread a complicated story through out the kingdom. Saito was a traveling, self trained and dangerous swordsman that had been taken care of by the academy after sustaining many injuries. During his time there Saito had been smitten by Louise's beauty, making him try to force himself on the youngest daughter of the Valiel family. After repeated warnings to leave her alone, Louise had contacted her father for help, which lead to their battle, in which Saito fought like an honor less coward to injure the man.

This would have worked if it hadn't been for Henrietta's actions. Most had assumed the princess would have posted the bill to obtain vengeance on the man that had tried to wrong her friend. Those thought were soon cast away when many servants had asked the princess why she wanted Saito brought to her.

The commoners had heard a different story from Siesta, her family, the Fairies and the servants of the academy. Plus the commoners of the Capital had meet or heard of the young man that had recovered from the Duke's attack. When the princess said she wanted to help the young man, it allowed the majority of the citizens to believe the stories that promoted Saito as the Sword of the People.

To those that were powerless to magic he was a symbol of everything they wanted to be. He was courageous, chivalrous, caring, intelligent and had the ability to fight Mages at equal terms. Due to the two main stories revolving Saito's situation, the court was enjoying the scandalous entertainment it brought. It was mainly due thanks to teenagers and younger people were starting to form two factions. One side that believed Saito was denied being with his love Siesta thanks to a jealous Louise that wanted to force him into a relationship. The other saying that Saito had been secretly engaged to Louise, but fell to temptation thanks to a commoner wanting to claim someone important to the court. The reason being that Saito was important to the court was the fact that he had defeated Guiche, with no harm done to him by the blond's family, and captured the Rogue Mage that had been stealing from their country.

Saito hadn't learned any of this since he was never one to pay attention to gossip. If he didn't see it, heard it, or experienced it then he couldn't believe in it. The spies he had felt the same way, which is why they had started to investigate the situation involving the Blade Master they meet and the well known Duke. They weren't sure what really happened but after fighting at his side they knew that Saito was a man with honor and great strength. They also saw a large amount of loyalty in him with how he talked about the princess.

" I can understand where they are coming from... after seeing him in battle... and as a Mage... I would never want to test my skills agaisnt a Secret Anti Mage Weapon." The man said this time making the queen show her shock.

" I'm just glad he is on our side." A blade user said making his team nod their heads.

" Thank You, you all deserve a well rest, and I'll inform Henrietta of your words in case you don't run into her." The queen said with a smile.

" Thank you... your majesty." The leader said before he and his men stood and left the room. The academy students were shocked to see the group that was talking to the queen was part of the Court's Highest Ranked Special Task Force.

" Ah Osman, what brings you and your students here?" The Queen asked when a servant lead the man and his followers.

" I came in hopes of showing you that Hiraga Saito was harmless... but it seems I might have underestimated the boy." Osman said making the Queen smile.

" Osman, I have yet to see the boy in any negative light. I have gone over the reports with my advisors and we have found no fault with his activities. He is a bit unorthodox and can use a bit more elegance but his activities are helping make Tristania a better place. Just the other day I got word from a reliable Mage that our growing Blade Master bested a Forest Orc on his own." The Queen said making the Mages look at her with disbelief.

" Over three meters tall and weighed almost a ton." The General said as he remembered the report they had just received.

" The princess has already hired parties to bring young Saito to the castle. Henrietta has always been a good judge of character, perhaps she saw something in the boy that others missed." The priest said making Louise upset.

" Perhaps, as the one responsible for the capture of that thief and the defeat of Guiche, those events can leave no doubt about his natural talents. With proper guidance the boy can become a powerful agent for the crown." The General said making the Queen smile.

" What is to become of Saito only the heavens will know. For now he will continue serving at my daughter's side." The Queen said making the people around her confused.

" Your highness?" Osman said making the Queen open her fan to cover a smile.

" As far as Tristania is concerned and all the world needs to know is that Saito is loyal to Henrietta and no one else. He is her Blade Master, serving royalty will be a simple task for a former familiar of the Valiel family. It won't be long before Saito learns the good he can do for the court, and the good the court can do for him." The queen said before changing the subject. She was clearly playing the role of keeping such a high level bodyguard under wraps. While acting that she had known about his power and his existence since before his sudden arrival at the academy.

_' Saito is going to become a legend and if Henrietta wins his trust, I can bring a halt to my worried heart. If what the reports say is true then Saito does show the capabilities of a Blade Master. A person of such abilities is more than needed in Tristania. I must thank the Duke of Valiel for scarring off such a valuable boy.' _The Queen thought as she danced around the subject of Saito.

+-*/\*-+

" I am the Duke of the North Gate." An Earth Mage said as Saito stood before him. The teen wondering why the man didn't have a more normal name.

" I heard you are here to dispose of our problem with the Goblins." The large framed man said making Saito nod his head.

" Normally I wouldn't worry over a few goblins since they don't venture far from their forest. But many travelers have seen and heard them gathering near the border. I don't want them to migrate into our lands and hope for you to give them enough of a fright for them to return from where they came from." The man said making Saito nod his head.

" I would prefer to use some of my own men or a Mage but the Germanian Empire isn't too keen on foreign visitors. A lad such as you shouldn't have a problem crossing the border. Take him to the scholars and have them create a passport for our friend... something tells me you don't have one." The Mage said with a smile.

" Thank You." Saito said with a light bow.

" It is no problem, as long as you do your job... normally I would offer you a position in my forces but you don't seem like the type to be tied down in this part of Tristania. Instead I will pay for your migration papers and give you a bonus for every Goblin you kill. A few of my men will keep an eye on you since the Goblins are within viewing distance." The Duke said before one of his scholars lead Saito from the chambers.

_' I hope that kid is wise enough to flee when things turn sour... that blade of his must be an heirloom of some kind. Why else would he carry such an old thing?'_ The Duke thought before seeing Saito leave his meeting hall.

" Thank you." Saito said after a bow. He took the scroll with the government seal that said he was born in Tarbes. Other than changing his place of birth and the calender year Saito used his regular information.

" Young hunter, when fighting Goblins it is required to bring their left ear as proof of your kill." The Scholar said making Saito make a mental note before heading out of the fort. He was a bit depressed since there was a great lack in civilians. The only ones available were merchants or travelers using the Inn. Saito bought a small pouch and a steel wire to hold the goblin ears which was something that made him uncomfortable.

" Are you ready?" Saito asked as he left the fort with Derflinger.

**" I'm always ready."** The blade said making Saito smile though he couldn't help but wonder how Tarbes was doing.

+-*/\*-+

" It sure is boring here, I hope Saito-san makes it back soon."Siesta said as she sulked during their lunch. She never knew how much time being a maid or being with Saito took up. Now she was finding her life very dull while wondering around with nothing to do, until the next harvest she was allowed to enjoy herself and relax. Something she found harder to do every day that passed with out Saito at her side.

" There there sweat heart, no need to stress over one boy." Alice said making her daughter look horrified with what her mother had said. " Marrying fighters or Mages is too much hassle, they're never around and don't appreciate the things you do for them. Samantha's son is about your age and he is a fine farm boy." Alice said making Siesta cry, she knew who her mother was talking about and she couldn't believe her mother wanted her to marry someone so ugly. The attractive former maid couldn't help but go running to her room as her tears flowed from her eyes.

+-*/\*-+

" Something tells me everything is going to be just right." Saito said as he left walked the path of a hunter.

+-*/\*-+

****Bonus**Bonus**Bonus**Bonus**Bonus**Bonus**Bonus**Bonus**Bonus**Bonus**Bonus****

**Name: **Hiraga Saito

**Occupation:** Swordsman in training and part time Monster Hunter.

**Weapons: **Derflinger. Blacktail.

_**Derflinger:**_A sword created out of magic to become the standard weapon for Familiars of Void Mages.

_**Blacktail:**_ A powerful handgun that has been modified to its maximum abilities.

**Special Attacks: **Sonic Wave. Rock Splitting Wave. Cyclone Slash.

_**Sonic Wave:**_ The Basic KI technique made by Hiraga Saito. The user gathers limited energy into their sword and unleashes it as a wave of wind. Depending on the KI and the user will decided the results of the attack. In its most basic state the Sonic Wave will temporarily blind its enemies allowing the user to capitalize on the few moments of weakness. Its stronger form allows the wind to gain enough force to knock over the targets in its direction. The more Ki used the stronger it will be, but more concentration is needed to prevent the wind from going wild before hitting its target.

_**Rock Splitting Wave:**_ A very effective KI technique invented by Hiraga Saito. The user gathers their KI into their weapon allowing them to extend its reach. The KI blade will only be as strong as the quality of the weapon it is improving. The more focus the user has the less chances of the KI blade to break after making contact with its target. In theory a master will be able to keep the KI Blade solid after multiple hits, this a very useful trick when fighting multiple opponents that prevents the user from recharging the attack. The only flaw is the constant KI one must focus to keep the attack from dissolving. The KI consumption depends on how stable the KI energy is while copying the form of the weapon being used. The better the control a person has with their KI, the less energy it takes to use and the more stable the attack becomes.

_**Cyclone Wave:**_ A Mid level KI technique created by Hiraga Saito. KI is gathered around the user and mainly focused around it's weapon. Once charged the weapon will be swung sending out a cyclone that spreads out like a Tsunami. Its KI consumption is high but the cost is worth it. In later levels the user will be able to send out blades of wind. The number of blades and their strength will grow with the amount and control the user has with their KI. In theory a master would be able to send out blades that will never stop cutting through anything until the KI that makes the attack runs out. It is a Defensive and offensive move that requires a great deal of time to learn how to use. The weapon that helps create the attack will also affect how the Cyclone is formed.

**Other Skills used by someone that isn't Saito: **Flame. Aquatic Blast.

_**Flame:**_ A Mid level fire attack that sends out a powerful river of fire. Its strength, heat, size and length of use all depends on the Mage and the magic they are willing to put in it.

_**Aquatic Blast: **_A Mid level Water attack that was made to counter the endless flow of Flame. Its strength, size and length of use all depends on the Mage and the magic they are willing to put in it. Normally used with a strong body of water, Triangle class mages can use other forms of water to create the attack.

**Monster List: **Wolf. Warthog. Forest Orc. Rabid Orc Squirrel

_**Wolf: **_A wild canine that has been feeding on creatures that carry magic allowing it to improve its speed and strength. Known only to hunt in packs when a clear Alpha is discovered. It is an a Rank E creature.

_**Warthog:**_ Large and territorial magical creatures. Extremely valued for their high quality and tasty meat. It is an a Rank D creature.

_**Forest Orc:**_ A humanoid creature that has grown in power while living in a forest full of magic and magical creatures. Extremely durable and known to have an undying will for battle. It is an a Rank C creature.

_**Rabid Orc Squirrel: **_A creature that is know for feeding off magic filled nuts. Known to go insane and pick fights with targets it can never beat. Usually captured alive to be used in gladiator style arenas for entertainment and gambling purposes. Can also be seen muzzled by females nobles and kept as pets. It is an a Rank E Creature.

**Familiars: **Anima

**_Anima:_** Is a Chimera styled demon. Its body is a that of a bull with the left arm of a Lion, the right arm of an Eagle and the tail of diamond back rattlesnake. Each piece has the head of the creature making it have four minds, and four different viewing points making it impossible to be sneaked upon. It towers as tall as a Forest Orc and has the body that would make a world class body builder proud. Being the summon of a Void Mage has given the creature an enhanced resistance towards magic based attacks. Normally Considered a B-rank Demon but due to its contract with Louise it is now a A-rank Demon. Anima is completely loyal to Louise due to the fact that the girl wishes to build a bond with the demon she couldn't with Saito. Its physical power is legendary and its speed doesn't fit its overwhelming size. It is unknown what other abilities Anima will have since it is the first time a Demon of his level is bounded to a Void Mage. In fact it is the only demon ever to be used as a familiar by a Void Mage. It's pact has shown the world that Void Mages aren't limited to using only human based Familiars. Chimera's are normally known to be demons of extreme aggression and it is recommended to only fight One when having six Triangle class mages or four Square class mages as support. They are known as the messengers of war since the beast will suddenly appear in a place that would allow a war to continue longer that what it was going to take. Chimera's are known to have people see it in two ways. A monster that kills with out cause, and a blessing for attacking the enemies of those that needed its help.

**+-*/\*-+**

**+-*/\*-+**

** Hope you enjoyed this chapter. And I'll be waiting for your reviews. Most of my stories will be updated by the end of May, only A Jailor's Bonus will be ready by late June early July. Now I was a little hard on Kirche last chapter, but I want you to know I don't hate her. Just got a bad vibe from her during the begining of the series And as everyone should know first impressions is usually used to define a person. Anyway not much I can say about this chapter but the following ones will have Saito traveling before getting involve with the main story line of the series. Ja Ne.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Discarded **

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing! I repeat I own NOTHING!**

**Chapter 4: Greetings from Germania**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

" **Non Human Talking"**

_**' Non Human Thinking'**_

***Technique***

A young man of Japanese descent was making his way to a large check point. He had just finished leaving one half an hour ago. Although the soldiers from this check point wore a red armor that seemed to be made with the design of wanting to look like fire. The young man and his talking sword soon came upon the check point and were lead into the main room to talk to an immigration officer.

After two hours of explaining why he was in Germania he was finally allowed to enter, they did however marked certain places on his map to show him where he wasn't allowed to go. After a late meal and a warm bed Saito rested for his next day of battle. He was after all a hunter and didn't care what secrets the government held as long as it didn't cause any problem for Tarbes.

+-*/\*-+

Louise and her fellow students were still in a state of shock after hearing about Saito's actions. Kirche was cursing her luck since her precious darling was back in her home land and she was stuck with her family's rival. An experience she had learned to hate long before Saito's mysterious arrival.

Tabitha didn't really care since the things happening in Tristain didn't really concern her.

Montmorency was a bit shocked and wondered if she could play the part of Saito's friend if he ever becomes famous enough.

Guiche was jealous that Saito was making a name for himself and that the court was starting to favor him. It hurt more since his father had asked about the nature of their duel and Guiche said it was a spar among friends. He hoped Saito didn't correct his little white lie. He made plans to one day gain the Commoner's friendship and offer Saito a favor to cash in so that Guiche could keep his own hide safe.

Colbert-sensei couldn't believe how such a calm and happy young man could suddenly become the things that the forces of Tristain was claiming. It left him completely mystified while wondering how no one had really seen the signs of Saito being everything the Agents of the Crown had said. He decided to do some investigating of his own. After following a lead that seemed promising. The man just couldn't stop being an adventure.

The round earth instructor wondered if Saito had found any rare and delicious foods during his travels. She would have him make a list of the placed he had been for her to follow one day.

Osman wondered how a Rogue Gandalfr was going to change the world. In the end he accepted what his familiar said, the old man planned to stick to Saito's side and welcome the new future the teen might create.

+-*/\*-+

" Saito-san." Siesta said with a sad voice as she looked at the moon through her window.

" Don't do this to yourself." Jessica said as she sat on her cousin's bed.

" But Jessica." Siesta said but got silent when her older cousin placed a finger on her lips.

" You've moped around long enough,if you keep letting yourself go Saito might not want you when he returns." Jessica said making Siesta blush.

" And I know of plenty of girls that would love to claim him as theirs... I'm one of them." Jessica said with a smirk.

" Jessica!" Siesta yelled with a light glare that was only able to make her look cute.

" Go freshen up, I don't want to see my cute little cousin looking like a mess the last night I'm here." Jessica said making Siesta look at her with disbelief.

" What? I thought you were leaving in a week after Saito-san left." Siesta said making Jessica sigh.

" It's been a week, but you've been too busy weeping over Saito to notice anything around you. Sometimes it was like seeing a ghost floating around. Come down, everyone has missed you just as much as we missed Saito. Sometimes it feels like we lost both of you." Jessica said with a sad voice and went down stairs to let her cousin change in peace. She hoped the cheerful girl she grew up with would return soon, otherwise the former maid might truly loose the attention of the former familiar. And that was something Jessica didn't wanted, she had experienced the men of their world and Saito was the only one that could truly love Siesta in the way she needed. In fact Saito was probably the only one that knew how a woman deserved to be loved. To nobles their mates were nothing more than pawns to secure their rank in the world. To commoners they were just a breeding tool to help them get out of debt. Very few would ever marry out of love, which was a rare treat Jessica wanted Siesta to experience.

+-*/\*-+

" Man, this rain came out of no where." Saito said with annoyance as he walked in what used to be a dirt road. A single arm in front of his face in hopes of blocking out some of the rain. It wasn't working, he was going to have to do something to fix this sudden and unforeseen problem.

" **I sense magic in the water." **Derflinger said before Saito quickly drew him. That was all the warning the Japanese teen needed to know something was up.

A few angry cries filled the air before Saito sensed something traveling in his direction.

" Arrows?" Saito asked with disbelief as he used his sword to deflect a projectile that could have been fatal. " I can't see anything." Saito growled with more annoyance before deflecting two more attacks.

" **That's the reason behind the sudden rain. It's limiting your vision while making it hard to hear ****anything. Let me find the caster and we'll be able to get out of this mess."** The enchanted blade said making Saito concentrate to the best of his abilities.

" Ah man." Saito whined as he saw many figures coming from the woods that surrounded the road.

" Damn mud." Saito complained after he fought off four goblins, it was hard to maneuver in the stupid thing. The goblins had used low level gear and weapons making them easy picking for him. It was like fighting the untrained children from Tarbes. Although they had better stamina due to their limited training in KI.

" **To the west, it's where the storm is the strongest."** Derflinger said making Saito groan before he charged in the direction his blade told him.

" This is definitely more than what the Bill posted." Saito growled as he stood in between a squad of dead goblins. He took a few calming breathes before trying to listen to what his enemies were doing.

" **The storm also makes it harder for them to find you. Seems they didn't have a back up plan if their trap didn't work."**Derflinger said making Saito nod his head.

" Then lets keep pushing our advantage." Saito said before he continued down the path Derflinger lead him.

" This can't be good." Saito said as the rain suddenly stopped and the clouds began to disburse.

" **I agree."** Derflinger said as they saw a large camp of Goblins waiting for them, in the center was four shamans. A united roar came from the green skinned beast before they charged Saito.

***Sonic Wave!*** Saito yelled as he swung his blade making a wave of wind to push his attackers back. He used the small opening to take out his handgun and shot ten goblins in the head. He quickly put it up when he saw the archers fall dead.

" Time to see if that training really paid off." Saito said with a cocky grinbefore he met the second charge. He quickly slid into a crouch and slashed his blade across the stomach of three goblins. They roared in pain but were unable to get revenge as their guts spilled out. Saito raised his sword to block a club before delivering a kick at the smaller goblin. He quickly jumped back and ducked under two attacks and returned their attacks. The goblins growled as their numbers dropped.

***Cyclone Slash!*** Saito yelled making a blast of wind blades send goblins smashing into the trees behind them. He quickly went into another attack but was surprised when the goblins formed a line to fight him off.

_' I guess not everything I fight is going to be a mindless beast.' _Saito thought as the goblins boxed him in.

***Rock Splitting Wave!*** Saito yelled and slashed through two goblins before their blade could clash with Derflinger.

Saito took their moment of Hesitation as an early new year gift. He quickly disposed of four more goblins, he jumped back as a large tree smashed into a goblin. A large goblin the size of a world heavy weight champion came in with another log. It let out a roar that was followed by three bullet shots making it fall backwards. Saito smirked before putting his gun up and rushing the lightly frightened Goblins.

" Their numbers don't end." Saito said an hour later. He had retreated from the camp since more goblins were appearing, but he noticed a few differences between them.

**" I've never heard of goblin tribes banding together. Something isn't right."** Derflinger said as Saito used his gun to take out four goblins that were closes to finding him. He let out a hiss as he quickly switched out his clip. Before meeting the men from Tristain he had used a few rounds to shoot down some Bloody Ravens. Normally the creatures are ignored but every once in a while a hunter gets lucky and gets something worthy his time.

" You're telling me." Saito said as he rushed closer to the check point, he had read on the book Jacob got him that goblins stay far away from human settlements. He was surprised and a bit annoyed when the Mage got him a book for new hunters, mainly since the man would suddenly quiz him on information about the book. Quizzes that showed Saito had trouble learning when using a foreign language. He had to use Siesta to read the book and the day Jessica substituted nearly cost him a nose bleed. Something he knew the older teen would never stop using to tease him. Not to mention the problems it would cause with the ever loving Siesta.

" I'm low on KI, my body is sore, I'm wet, dirty and hungry... the pay better be worth it." Saito said with rage before reaching the first place he had killed a goblin. An odd little thing at the goblins side naturally catching his attention.

" What the heck is this?" Saito said while lifting a red vial. He looked at it with complete confusion as the coloring looked like it was glowing.

**" That's a health potion. It restores a person's stamina. Take it and it should let you continue ****fighting."** Derflinger said making Saito shrug his shoulders. He drank the red liquid and felt a wave of energy fill him.

" I feel great, my KI is still low but it's refilling." Saito said as he collected what the dead goblins dropped when they died.

" How come I never see any of the guys in Tarbes use some of the potions I carry or this health potion?" Saito asked his blade as he finished putting the goods up in a magically enchanted pouch Jacob had recommended him.

**" Health potions are expensive to begin with, elixirs are even more expensive. They are very helpful but mages manipulate their development. Otherwise standard warriors will have a chance at fighting them."** Derflinger said making Saito nod his head.

" Doesn't sound like they're going to drop by anytime soon." Saito said as the woods returned to their normal activities.

" **The job requires for us to scare the goblins away. We might need to make another raid on their camp."** The magically enforced blade said making Saito sigh before heading back the way he just came.

" The faster we get there the less time they have to get organized." Saito said with a smirk as he rushed into the woods, but would stop to get the goods he had earned.

" Oh come on!" Saito whined with disbelief when he saw nearly the same amount of goblins in the camp. He wondered why the gods of this world hated him. Yet Cupid seemed to have his back, something he was very grateful for. Especially with all the eye candy running around.

" **The Goblins Sorcerers must have healed their wounded. You did spend a fair amount of time running." **The enchanted blade pointed out.

" I know, but I don't feel comfortable fighting without any KI. And these guys aren't half bad when they try to overwhelm you with numbers... reminds me of the grunts from that one game..." Saito said before a smirk found it's way to his face. " And there's only one why to get rid of grunts..." Saito said making his blade confused as he rushed into the camp while releasing a war cry. " You give them a Demon of War!" Saito yelled as he fought with a form of recklessness that Derflinger had never expected much less seen from his partner.

_**' Amazing, his whole fighting style has changed... normally he is collected and ready to defend himself, but now he is focusing on attacking so much that he doesn't give his opponents a chance to take advantage of his openings. Before he had the battle plans of a traditional familiar but now he reminds me of some of the berserks I've fought.'**_ Derflinger thought as Saito slashed through the Goblins with a viciousness that made the beast a bit fearful.

" **Move Saito!"** Derflinger yelled as Saito split a goblin in half. The blade was surprised when Saito turned and slashed the spear of earth.

_' Whoa was that?... No... it's still not complete.' _Saito thought as he looked at the damage he caused.

**" The sorcerers are trying to escape. Those are the most dangerous Goblins since they have the habit of rounding other goblins to cause mayhem." **The Blade said making Saito charge at the four magic using beings. They tried some magic only to have him dodge it with ease, making a smirk grow on the teen that made the monsters more fearful.

_' Just like fighting normal mages...' _Saito thought as he closed in on the closes Mage, right before the sorcerer before him swung his staff. The shock of the attack allowed the beast to smash his medium on the head of Saito. The lone Gandalfr rolled to a stop and found himself boxed in. He was clearly left stupefied after finding a magic using creature that had some kind of defense while stuck in close range combat.

***Cyclone Slash!*** Saito yelled and sent the goblins flying once more.

_' Damn only a third of the normal wind blades I make...' _Saito thought before charging at a few goblins. He did a back flip and drew his gun. He shot at the Sorcerers and took down two before a pillar of earth stopped his shots. Saito returned his gun to its harness before turning and decapitating a goblin.

" At this rate I'm going to need another break soon." Saito thought before remembering something helpful. He charged at the remaining sorcerers at full speed and slashed at any goblins foolish enough to get in his way. Another wave of rocks was sent his way and Saito jumped over them.

_' Hopes this work.'_ Saito thought as he calmed his mind and gathered his energy. His blade wondering what his partner had planned since he could feel Saito's energy wrapping around him.

***Judgment Strike!*** Saito yelled as he drove his sword into the direction of the two sorcerers.

A pillar of energy formed around the sword before extending like a spear towards the goblin magic users. Both had their chest pierced by the attack before it hit the ground behind them. Saito had timed the attack perfectly and had strucked the Goblin that had used the Earth based attack. The two goblins had been altering attacks while retreating to give their forces more time to weaken the former familiar.

_**' He used the attack that spear using boy invented to get to his enemies with a single accurate strike. Its a piercing attack with far greater destructive power and range than what his usual moves can do... however it takes far greater concentration to use since normally we can't mimic the range of most spears.'**_ Derflinger thought as Saito hit the ground and spun to slash five goblins. They fell over dead before Saito heard the Goblins take off running. He took a few deep breathes as he allowed his adrenaline to run out. He sheathed Derflinger and allowed himself to sit in the blood bath he created. He winced as he noticed the many cuts and bruises he gained from fighting his prey.

" **A health potion doesn't heal you, it just allows you to continue to fight, although it is mostly used as a last minute item to escape a battle field. You are lucky none of the goblins carried poison and your healing factor can speed this up."**Derflinger said making Saito smile.

" Great, how long until we can head back home?" Saito asked with excitement.

" **You should get a week of rest, the wounds aren't great but they are many. Your body is also going to get harder to use since you gave it one hell of a beating. For your first official hunt I give you a seven out of ten points."** The enchanted blade said making Saito sigh. He took a goblin dagger to cut his trophies while pillaging the dead bodies. He gained a shine of excitement in his eyes when he found a few chest with treasure. Nothing great but he felt for his first adventure it was a start.

_' What I want to know is where all these monster keep getting treasures that humans so badly want?'_ Saito thought as he did two hours of work while retracing his steps. It became easier to defile the corpse of the goblins when Derflinger informed him that most goblins feed on human flesh. After finding a few human skulls in a pot Saito felt there was no reason to show the goblins mercy. Although he did allow a group of small goblins to escape. He couldn't kill them since they gave the aurora of innocent children.

" Man I killed more than I thought." Saito said when he was done with his work.

" **You tend to lose count during the heat of battle." **Derflinger said making Saito nod his head before he headed towards the check point._** ' Especially when becoming an imitation berserker.'**_

" What the heck?" Saito said when he found the fort of Germania locked down. He knocked on the door but no one answered. He looked around but there was no opening to let him in.

" Hey you're the kid that just left right." A guard said after opening a slot to look at Saito.

" Yeah and I need to get back to Tristain." Saito said with annoyance.

" No can do kid, this month there's a blue moon. The undead be walking soon." The man said making Saito's eyes to grow.

" Open up and let me in." Saito franticly yelled making the man feel pity for the young and inexperienced hunter. Saito had left before the guards had remembered to make sure he knew about the blue moon. Especially since he came form an unimportant village of commoners. Which in their experience knew nothing about magic and the things that could happen when it was involved.

" Sorry kid, but our mages already set up a barrier. Opening the door will break it and allow those flesh eating freaks in. You still got a day before they start walking but I advice you to get out of these mountains and valleys. Before our countries became allies many battles were fought here. When we finally got over trying to kill each other our enemies cursed this border for hundred of miles. It's why this place is known as the river of the dead. A great and self running way to keep anyone from causing us trouble. Although no one has ever tried to invade either country to actually use it. Take the main road to the City of Goods. Its one of the biggest market based cities in all of the world. They'll have plenty of Inns for you to stay in. They also have Square level mages that know powerful healing magic to ensure you aren't one of them. Good luck kid." The soldier said before closing the sliding panel making Saito look helpless.

" **You should hurry Saito, Zombies are fairly easy opponents but they can be more over whelming than goblins. Especially when alone and when the blue moon is at it's fullest." **Derflinger said making Saito rush towards the direction of the nearest City.

_' So much for coming back home in a month.'_ Saito thought as he used his remaining Ki to get out of the cursed grounds. If Saito hadn't naturally gone defensive thanks to all the zombie games and movies he has experienced he would have remembered the healing Mage that was stationed in the Tristain Fort. She had after all given him a quick check up to make sure he was fit to take on the challenge of the Bill her leader had created.

+-*/\*-+

" Saito-san." Siesta thought as she laid on her bed while holding a stuffed figure, that her wonderful Saito had bought her at the capital. Growing up her family never had the money to get her such a thing. Which was why she was extremely shocked and grateful for the kind gesture. When Saito brought it to Scarron's Inn they had all been shocked at what the plush toy was. It was white and black and seemed to resemble a fully armored knight. Saito told them that it was call Nu Gundam, a machine from a story he heard about back home.

The commoners were shocked that many parallel stories were made based on the Gundam universe. This was more true when Saito told them that the Gundams were giant machines that humans had made to fight with each other. They couldn't imagine the amount of magic it took to power the things. Saito couldn't help but laugh at them when he said that the Gundams weren't powered by magic. Something that left their faces stuck in a way that Saito would never forget.

The young man was extremely shocked when he found the plush figure during one of his walks of the capital. He had walked into a traveling open air market and got hit in the face with the plushy. Apparently a spoiled noble wanted it, but his father refused to get it. He had greatly shocked the commoners and nobles around him when he asked and paid for the rare item from his world. Originally he wanted to keep it but he knew that it would get damaged during his potential travels. Instead he decided to give it to Siesta before a few commoner children had gotten depressed when he told the merchant that he planned to give it away to a commoner girl. He once again shocked the people around him when he nearly bought out the merchant's stuffed goods and gave them to the children around him. The large bag he had left over he took to the orphanage and gave them to the children to have something to bond with. Something that the Orphanage would forever be grateful about.

It wasn't the last time Saito did something good for the children of commoners and his noble actions would help him gain a spot in the hearts of commoners everywhere. For he was their sword, their hero, their inspiration and their protector. They painted a grand image of Saito in their minds just like Siesta had, but she was the only one able to claim him as her lover. Although she was shocked when Saito used the term Girlfriend. Apparently when commoners get together its for life, while nobles are allowed multiple partners before settling down. The reason being that Mages have the abilities to prevent pregnancy and the spread of disease.

Saito had a wave of relief fill him when he learned that. It made Kirche seem less dirty but he was unable to get past the whole non virgin thing. Which he really hated since he was an old school kind of guy. Something about popping a girls cherry that made them all the more desirable in Saito's eyes.

Siesta hugged her Stuffed Nu Gundam as she remembered the benefits of being Saito's girlfriend. She really missed the kisses, the hugs and the light touches. Her mother had commented that the two were like newlyweds. Siesta sighed as she prayed to her god that her Saito was safe.

+-*/\*-+

" Ahhhh! Zombie!" Saito yelled after he rested for an hour and ate some biscuits and jerky. He was horrified when an arm popped out of the ground. He quickly used Derflinger to split its head in half. The remaining food he had was spilled all over his camp, while he panted and looked at the corpse to see if it would continue to battle. The strength he used to hold onto his talking blade was more than enough to crush swords of lower quality.

" **Odd, normally you have to use fire or some kind of purifying magic to defeat them."** Derflinger said as Saito was breathing harder than ever. Three more popped out but these came from the nearby woods. It didn't take him long to defeated them, but he had done too much moving to ensure they didn't bite him. Which was something Derflinger found weird.

" You kidding me? Everyone in my world knows you have to destroy the brain of a zombie to finally kill them. I can't believe no one here ever figured it out. Hell I even bet elementary kids from back home know about that before they even learn how to read." Saito said before gathering his things and continuing on his way.

Before passing over the mountain he ran into two more undead. They left some precious stones called Zombie Jewels, that only certain type of mages purchased.

+-*/\*-+

" Uh captain I think the little lady is going to kill us." A knight said as he and the company stationed in Tarbes ate.

" Why do you say that?" Richard asked his friend.

" Take a look at the moon." The man said making the Captain look at the window.

" Blue... you got to be kidding me?" The Captain said with disbelief after remembering where Saito was suppose to be at and why the moon coloring mattered.

" I hope Saito is going to be alright." Another knight said making the company nod their heads.

+-*/\*-+

" I got blisters on my blisters from waving my sword so much." Saito whined as he finally reached the gates of the City of Goods. He was chased by a few members of the living dead, but he kept shooting them in the head. He couldn't spare the chance of them overwhelming him if he fought them with Derflinger. He had a good feeling Siesta wouldn't accept him with open arms if he showed up while decomposing. Although he admitted it would be a very unique experience to see it happen. If her love was as deep as he thought he had no doubt that some acts from a Necrophiliac would soon come into play.

He was extremely grateful to the knight squad that had rushed to help him. Of course by then there was only four zombies to dispose. Saito was still happy since his clip had run out of rounds, his gratitude grew when the knights walked with him back to collect his goods. He promised them a round of whatever drinks they enjoyed and a good meal when they reached the safety of the city walls. The knights laughed, but accepted his offer since most people they helped weren't as generous as him.

" Whoa." Saito said as the main gates opened allowing them to enter. The merchant city was easily the size of the capital of Tristain.

" Welcome to our Merchant City, if you can't find it here it means that you're not looking hard enough." The Knight Captain said with pride as he escorted Saito to the office of registry. The teen wondered if this was their form of advertising.

" You're documents are in order, but I will have to ask you to head over there to have any goods you have to sell be inspected." The government official said with a professional tone. The man was pointing at a sign that said customs.

" Sure, but why do you have to inspect my things?" Saito asked. He hoped it wasn't going to be an inspection like in most American airports. He knew that with his luck he would end up being the lucky number to be pulled aside for a cavity check. And he did not want some stranger putting a rubber laced hand up his ass. In fact he didn't even want someone he knew doing that to him. His butt was perfectly fine the way it is, pushing things out not having things shoved into it.

" Sometimes certain monsters leave curses on the items they drop. This is especially true if the hunters has killed a large number of its kind. We started to track the evil goods to monster hunters that would sell to anyone willing to buy anything. Normally most governments have a law saying that cursed items must be properly sealed and stored to prevent their evil from spreading. Its a small fee but every once in awhile you find someone not willing to pay it." The man said making a wave of relief fill Saito's body. He felt his butt become extremely grateful for keeping its virginity.

" Thanks for the info... that line right?" Saito asked making the worker shake his head.

" It's that one." the man said making Saito sigh.

" Figures." Saito said as he got in the longest line with the most shady characters he had ever seen. He could hear his senior hunters laughing at his image, since he looked like he walked through a blender and more than likely smelled just like the living dead he fought. An hour later Saito finally stood before the Mage that was going to check his goods.

" Name?" The purple haired man said making Saito wonder if Nobles were the only ones born with unique hair coloring. _' Maybe being able to use magic is some kind of mutation.' _The young man thought before answering.

" Hiraga Saito." Saito said before opening his special pouch and dropping his goods on the counter. The eyes of everyone in the office grew as more and more things began to appear from the bag he carried.

_' Whoa, that thing had more stuff than I thought. Of course I haven't done an inventory check so there's no way I knew how much I had to begin with.' _Saito thought when he had a large pile threating to spill over the table in front of him. Easily ignoring the faces filled with disbelief all around him._ ' In my defense I've been too busy fighting for my life this last week. Damn you Zombies I will have my revenge!'_ Saito thought as he mentally shook a fist at the undead that mocked him in his head.

His mind instantly flooding with the memory of the first time he was surrounded by over thirty creatures of the undead. He would never let anyone know that trying to go into a _**Thriller**_ dance routine did not stop the human flesh eaters from trying to kill you. He blamed it on the nobles for not inventing music at the same level as the Diseased King of Pop. _**( Rest In Peace Michael Jackson. You will never be forgotten.) **_Yet the idea of him being a crappy dancer and butchering the song while singing it, refused to find its way into his mind. Yes, it was all the nobles fault, it would always be their fault... Always. Unfortunately due to Saito's faulty escape plan Derflinger now had Black Mail material to keep Saito in line for the rest of his life. Which was something that kept the enchanted blade very happy.

" Uh one moment please." The Mage said before getting two more mages to help him sort through the goods. Saito was pleased that the mages separated the goods he had by the category they fell in. Simple Treasure stayed together, metal ores were in a pile, plants in another, so was monster relics which was trophies of monsters like fangs and claws, Magical items in another, and finally magical material was the final pile. They quickly filled them in bags similar to the style Saito had but each one was labeled by the goods it held. From Saito's goods they only found four cursed items and each one was quickly and properly stored. Saito was shocked yet pleased that the Germanian government bought the items from him and then went on to destroy them. It made him and the other hunters jump back when eight mages suddenly blasted the cursed items with fire and purification magic. There was even a few casting some kind of barrier to keep the Cursed Magic from escaping.

Saito left the Registration Office after midnight and hurried to the nearest Inn. He passed out on his bed and gladly took in the deep slumber he was craving.

+-*/\*-+

" Good morning sir." A maid said the next day making Saito groan. She had walked in and brought a meal for Saito. The young teen was dead tired the night before and didn't want to bother with hassling with the Inn owner. Which was why he placed a bagful of gold coins on the man's counter and told him he needed a room for a week. The man quickly gave him a key and Saito had made it to his room without paying attention to his surroundings.

" Huh?" Saito said with a confused voice since the maid sounded so cheerful.

" I brought you, your breakfast young master and I hope it is to your liking." The teenager said making Saito turn his head with a groan.

" Sir, perhaps a bath will help you get started." The woman said making Saito nod his head. He moved and sounded like the zombies he had fought the last two days.

" Yeah, that sounds good right about now." Saito said before taking a towel from the ginger haired woman and heading to his bath.

" What are you doing in here?" Saito yelled when he felt the teens hands helping him undress. He could hear Derflinger laughing from inside the bedroom, which had helped the half conscious teen into noticing what the maid was doing.

" I'm to help you young master..." The teen said making Saito blush. " With any need you might desire." The beauty said with a seductive tone making Saito start to bleed from his nose.

" I really appreciate the offer but it's not needed." Saito said before taking half an hour to convince the maid to leave the bathroom. Saito quickly washed and changed into a new outfit before heading out. The maid had already set up Saito's meal and waited for him to start with a smile. He couldn't' believe how delicious and expensive it looked. He could already hear his parents whining at him about not being a smart spender.

_' I just got chased down by a mob of angry dead guys... I think I earned a bit of pampering.' _Saito thought with a grin before sitting down and enjoying himself.

" Man was that good." Saito said with a satisfied smile as he patted his stomach.

_' And the company wasn't that bad.'_ Saito mentally added as he carried a goofy grin on his face. He was soon outside of the Hotel and was now looking at the City.

" This place looks more amazing during the day." Saito said as he looked at the extremely busy streets.

_' Still no girls as nice looking as Siesta, Hime or even Kirche. Much less the fairies that work for Scarron... then again I'm probably just used to a higher level of beauty... Thank God for eye candy.'_ Saito thought as he traveled through the Hunter area of the city to see if he could find someone willing to buy some of his goods. He had found two buyers he easily got along with, since he didn't need much money he was satisfied with the gold he made.

_' Now to find something for everyone back home.' _Saito thought with a smile. He brought out a smaller bag he had carried since his departure from Tarbes. He hoped everyone was well and nothing crazy had happened during his absence.

+-*/\*-+

" My name is Ward and I'm the Fiancée of Louise." A sultry long haired man said making Kirche, Montmorency and Guiche look at the odd couple with disbelief.

" Louise, I've been sent by her majesty to help you with a special mission." The Griffin knight said as he stood before the academy students.

" That mission... is to hunt down your former familiar." The man said making a wave of sadness fill the students.

+-*/\*-+

" I doubt anybody back in the academy is having as much fun as me." Saito thought with a smile before finding a store that caught his attention.

_' This looks very promising.' _Saito thought with a grin before heading into the specialty store.

**+-*/\*-+**

**+-*/\*-+**

**Surprise!**

**I'm sure no expected to have this story update so soon. I hope you enjoy this chapter since I wrote it as fast as I could. My birthday is on the 23rd of April and I felt I needed to do something special, outside of partying, and boom I decided to spoil my readers. **

**Hope you enjoyed this addition to Discarded and please wait until June for the next update. Keep up the Reviews cause I love them... as long as its done properly. Ja ne!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Discarded **

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing!**

**Chapter 5: A New Friend**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

" **Non Human Talking"**

_**' Non Human Thinking'**_

***Technique***

**+-*/\*-+**

**A/N: If you read my GTTK story already then you can skip this. If not knock your self out.**

**...**

**GatsuBerk: Hey Everyone... Sorry for dropping off the face of the earth like that but now I'm back... from outer space... **

**...**

**Okay I wasn't in outer space but I will admit shit hit the fan and well shit happened. I would have loved to post up my updates for everyone but unfortunately my computers, my flash drives and I weren't in the same district anymore. And for a moment I think we weren't in the same country... Long Story short, it took a while for me to return home, but your reviews made me feel a warm and tingly inside when I only had my ghetto phone to keep me connected to the word. Now I'm back to settle my vendetta so I hope you guys enjoy my work even if I wasn't able to touch it up a bit... if not... well it sucks to be me... I'm sure someone will like it... hopefully... **

**...**

**Read. Review... make it tasteful and all that good stuff... you guys know the drill. Thanks again for reading I hope to update soon... but that bastard of a fan put shit in places it shouldn't be.,,,, Vendetta!**

**+-*/\*-+**

" I love this place." Hiraga Saito yelled on his last day in the City of Goods. He had spent a long time resting and waiting until his partner approved him for traveling once more. He had gained half of his strength during his travel to reach the merchant city, however Derflinger made him do an advance medical exam since he was exposed to goblins and then the undead. With no medical records to work with the doctors made Saito get his vaccinations up to date. It was annoying and a bit painful but he understood the importance of keeping his health up to code. He was caught off guard when the doctors accepted the fact he didn't have records just because he came from a village of commoners. It made him wonder how healthy the people of his new home were.

" But it's time for me to go." Saito said as he jumped out of bed. Although he enjoyed taking a long needed break, his life had become more active since his deadly discharge. The suddenly going cold turkey with his training and fighting had made the Japanese teen a bit restless. Saito had so much positive feelings and energy that he couldn't help but kiss the maid, that woke him up, on the cheek before hurrying to his bath. The female teen blushed since she had never expected such a strong, open and sudden reaction from the swordsman. She had grown used to growing her confidence by making him fluster. She thanked the heavens over the fact he wasn't like the nobles that treated others in her position as bed warmers. She was a bit sadden that the kind, sweet and well tipping young man was going to leave. She also hated the fact he came from another country so she wasn't going to see him any time soon. Saito enjoyed his last meal with the hired beauty and gave her a good bye gift before rushing to check out of his room. The staff was very kind, respectful and welcoming. Their manners grew since the manager had been impressed by the money Saito dropped on the counter and the way he took command on the day the swordsman first entered his establishment, even when he looked like roadkill.

" Next time I'm here I'll be sure to come see you guys again." Saito said while shaking the hands of the owner and manager.

" And you will always be welcomed here Saito." The owner said making Saito smile before he turned and left.

" Looks like I got everything I need and I'm ready for my next adventure." Saito said with excitement before rushing to the main gates to leave. A few bills in his pocket all following a path he planned to follow to reach Tarbes. He hoped that his friends enjoyed the surprise he set up.

+-*/\*-+

" What the heck?" The Captain of the Knights of Tarbes said as he saw dozens of messenger birds begin to land in their village center.

" It's from Saito... all of them are from Saito." John the father of the former maid Siesta said as the people of the village gathered to see what was going on.

" Seems like every person in the village is to receive a gift from Saito and his travels." Jacob the Combustible said while holding a hawk with his name on a bag. Soon the village sorted out the sudden deliveries.

" Siesta this one is for you." Jacob said as he showed one of the larger birds of prey. The kind, lovely and loyal teen almost cried from joy if she didn't rush to see what her crush had sent her.

" What is it?" Siesta said when she opened it and revealed a large egg.

" That's the egg of a Silver Winged Falcon, some of the rarest and greatest breed of Falcon in the world. It already has a lock of Saito's hair in it's nest. By adding some of yours the falcon will always find its way from you to him and him to you." Jacob said as he removed some of Siesta's hair by magic and tied it with that of Saito's. The hair from two different sources began to lift into the air before spinning around each other and making six different locks. They then attached themselves to the shell of the egg before losing all the magic around them.

" I just finished the incantation used to bind this creature to Siesta and Saito. This breed is also some of the original familiars before Mages discovered the holy contract. Once it imprints Siesta's image into it's brain it will always stay by her side. Truly a magnificent gift." Jacob said leaving the village in awe.

" That's so romantic, this way they can always stay in touch." Alice said making the other females nod their heads. Clearly approving the gift the young swordsman had bought for her Siesta.

" Yes, but it will be a year before it's ready to fly and another for it to have the strength to find Saito." Jacob said making Siesta smile.

" Why are you smiling Siesta? It sounds like it's going to take a lot of effort and time to even use it." John asked his daughter.

" Because this is something that will take a lot of time." Siesta said in a tone that meant her words explained everything. " Meaning he doesn't plan to leave my side any time soon." Siesta said with a blush before taking the egg and it's magical incubator.

" I advice for you to stay in your room for the next two days. It's bound to hatch by then, and prevent anyone from entering so that the creature can only bind itself to you." Jacob said making Siesta disappear into a dust storm... only to reappear to get the rest of her things.

" That Saito is a good kid..." John said with a fatherly smile. The villagers had no doubt he approved of Saito as his future son in law.

" I wonder why he didn't bring all of this himself instead of sending it with messenger birds?" A knight asked.

" What? Why are you doing this to me Saito?" Siesta yelled making the village flinch.

" He's probably planning on taking a bit longer to return." Jacob said before heading to his tower to see what Saito got him. He hoped it was the things he had asked for.

+-*/\*-+

" Those are Germanian carrier birds." Kirche said as she saw a small group of birds approach them.

" Are they from your family?" Montmorency asked her red haired friend.

" Saito." Tabitha said making her classmates look at her with disbelief.

" Impossible these are from the City of Goods. How did my darling make his way there when he should just be reaching the border?" Kirche said making Louise glare at her.

" Perhaps Saito is not traveling at the speed Ward had originally thought?" Guiche said making Louise turn her glare at him.

" Saito has changed, he isn't the dog Louise made him out to be." Tabitha said making Louise glare at her. The blue haired dragon rider easily ignored it after having to face real killing intent.

" Tabitha is right, Darling might have been a commoner but he was still a man." Kirche said making Louise look ready to explode.

" Louise has always had the habit of jumping the gun, but it was not her choice to chase Saito away. It's also cowardly of Saito to spend this much time away from his charge, if he really is a man then as a knight he is honor bound to serve Louise. The princess wishes to have Saito continue the duties he has neglected." Ward said making the mages look at him as he rode on his griffin.

" The Valiel family freed Saito from his duty... Louise no longer has a claim on Saito." Tabitha said making Louise get a bit depressed. She knew it wasn't her fault that her family separated her from her first familiar but she also knew she should have done something.

" Lets stop this blame game and continue on the task that her highness has given us." Ward said to the mages that tagged along the mission the princess had wanted Louise to do.

_' If the boy is as strong as they say then it is my duty to bring him to the forces of Reconquista. Tristain can not be allowed to gain his loyalty.'_ The older Mage thought with a dark smile. Louise was blushing in his arms since he was making her ride on his griffin.

" Anima no." Louise said to the Chimera when it started to growl at Ward. The Mage couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. Not only was a legendary beast before him, but it clearly had its abilities amplified thanks to the Familiar contract with Louise.

" Have any of you guys notice that Anima doesn't like Ward at all? Sure he isn't friendly with us but at least he don't look ready to rip us to shreds." Guiche whispered as he traveled with his friends. They had tagged along since they wanted to see the commoner they learned to respect.

" He is sworn to protect Louise, he is only doing his job." Tabitha said making everyone look at her.

" But Ward is the Captain of the Griffin knights, truly a man like him shouldn't trigger Anima's aggression." Montmorency said making Kirche look at the large animal made of four different beings.

" I did some studying and as you all know Chimeras are creatures born in darkness, if it senses something can't be trusted then we must trust Anima's instincts." Kirche said making her friends look at the engaged pair.

" I agree, there's something about that man that doesn't set right with me. Saito carried an air of arrogance even for a sword using commoner, but he never seemed to distance himself from others. Even if Ward is of a high ranking in the world it doesn't excuse the way he has ignored us unless when it comes to defending Louise. The only time we have talked with him has been when he asked us questions about Saito." Guiche said with a serious face that made the females look at him with disbelief.

" Don't be so surprised Montmorency, I can have my moments as well." Guiche said with a smile before looking at the griffin knight. The freckled blond couldn't help but blush at how mature Guiche had suddenly become.

_' He told us that the Princess summoned Louise to hunt for Saito. Yet he never displayed any form of documentation to us. He never even entered the academy from what Louise told us when he was going over the information he had on Saito. Instead he sent a commoner to find Louise. The most disturbing fact is that he has us traveling on unenchanted grounds. The chances of monsters appearing is very __high since these aren't paths watched over by patrols and Mages.'_ Guiche thought before deciding to keep his guard up. He might be a womanizer but he was no fool. His father had taught him more about life and fighting for the crown that Guiche liked to show.

+-*/\*-+

***"Rock Splitting Wave!"***Saito said as he split a zombie in half. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw none of the bodies surrounding him were rising up.

" **Many dark mages have trained their curses in forgotten battle grounds. Their magic lies in wait like a trap waiting for anyone to trigger it. It's good training since most dark magicians can't summon more than a dozen undead warriors."** Derflinger said making Saito roll his eyes.

" Yeah training." Saito said with sarcasm as he finished collecting a small crystal skull. He felt a shiver run through his body as the bodies of the Zombies began to shake and groan.

" This can't be good." Saito said as the zombie parts began to rise into the air and started to smash into a ball. He felt his stomach wanting to hurl his lunch when the rotting flesh began to rot even more while liquefying. His eyes grew as the dome of rotten liquidized flesh froze. A roar from a beast of hell filled the air as Saito saw a giant arm begin to push through the dome.

" What the hell is that!" Saito yelled with fright before making a reasonable distance between him and the hellish nightmare.

"Derflinger?" Saito asked and figured his blade had never run into the thing he was facing. Which is why he didn't get an answer from his blade, teacher, partner and friend.

" Holy crap that thing is huge...and it smells!" Saito yelled when the dome exploded into a blast of flesh and blood. Now standing before the lone Gandalfr was what he considered an undead giant... with four arms, five faces, and the body build to make a steroid pumped Arnold jealous. He assumed it was the undead bastard child of the famous body builder/actor/politician. He cursed his luck for not running into one of his hot daughters.

" It's fast too!" Saito yelled after the beast let out a roar that caused a shock wave. Saito had only a brief second to dodge an attack from the massive undead monstrosity. He jumped to the side and looked at the beast that wanted to feast on his flesh.

" When this is over we're going to need one hell of a bath." Saito said as he charged the creature. It sweeped its tree size arms and Saito jumped on it. The beast yelled in rage not pain when Saito dove his blade in it's forearm.

" Come on." Saito yelled with annoyance when he had to jump from the Nightmare Zombie. It had tried to grab him but he quickly slashed off its thumb.

" This thing ignores pain and any attack I throw at it." Saito growled as he blocked a kick that made him skid to a safe distance.

" **It's highly enforced by arcane magic. It seems to be some kind of Golem... but made by the flesh of the dead. We need to use some form of magic to overpower it or damage it enough where it's ****magic is burned up. This will be a good test to see how much damage your KI attacks can do against magically enhanced beings."** Derflinger said making Saito look at the thing before him.

" Sounds like a plan, but my KI is limited, and I don't think its going to allow me enough time to gather enough to do some serious damage." Saito said with annoyance before dodging a punch and slashing at a forearm while running.

" **I'm able to disrupt magic to a certain extent, rotating your attacks and focusing on key parts of it's body will allow you to defeat it."** The blade said making Saito nod his head.

_' Key parts of it's body.'_ Saito thought as he charged the beast again. A smile grew on his face as the beast attempted to stomp on him.

*** Rock Splitting Wave!*** Saito yelled as he spun to hack through the creature's leg with one single slash. He jumped back as the beast toppled over.

" **Good job partner!"** The enchanted blade said as Saito dug Derflinger in the back of the Zombie, he started to run while making sure the blade was deep in the living nightmare. He let out a war cry as he jumped from the Giant Zombie's Shoulder, his attack gave his opponent a slash that traveled through the majority of its body.

" No way." Saito said as he saw the Undead Golem begin to rise.

" **Saito!" **Derflinger yelled making the young man rush once more.

*** Rock Splitting Wave!*** Saito yelled as he severed a right arm making the beast fall face first. He turned and blocked a punch. The force sent him crashing into a tree, he coughed out a bit of blood as pain coursed through his body.

" No way am I letting you off the ground!" Saito yelled as he charged and severed a second arm with the same technique as before.

" Uh! That's Sick!" Saito yelled as he jumped back when tentacles erupted from the five mouths on the Giant Zombie. They launched at him and he dodged before severing them to the best of his abilities. It let out a roar that began to sound like it was filled with pain, making Saito gain the motivation to not flee the battle. He jumped and twisted for a few moments before hacking the slimy extensions to pieces. He hurled to the side when the tentacles retracted and the Golem began to bleed from its mouths.

" I'm going for the brain!" Saito yelled a few moments later before he charged with the last of his strength. He got a bit desperate when he saw new tentacles reach for the severed limbs. He couldn't believe it was planning to reattach the pieces he fought so hard to remove. Saito quickly gathered his energy and felt two arms try to crush him.

*** Cyclone Slash!*** Saito yelled as he spun and sent blades of winds into the limbs and the massive head only a blade length away. It let out another hellish roar as the blades cut into its rotten flesh. Saito came to a stop and saw the Undead Golem groaning and struggling to recover. He quickly drove his blade into its head and focused the last of his energy into it's head. It exploded into a gore of flesh and blood before the Golem stopped trashing.

" Amazing." A voice said with awe while the sound of clapping made Saito turn his head.

" Hi! My name is Ara and I'm what most people consider a necromancer." A teen with with snow white hair, pale skin and red eyes said with a smile. Saito eyes grew as he saw an above descent figure being held by her academy uniform. In his perverted and teenage mind the Mage could compete with Siesta, if he wasn't so loyal to the formal maid.

" Thank You for helping me test out my new Golem. I didn't think anyone was going to answer my bill..." The lovely yet Gothic teen said but paused when she saw the annoyed look on Saito.

" You were the one that made that thing?" Saito growled as he clutched the handle of Derflinger with new strength.

" Yes... it was my special project for my Necromancy class... not many take the subject and its very expensive. I learned a lot and wanted to finish my second year with a bang, but no one was willing to test my new trap spell. All my classmates said it was going to be a waste of time and magic to put so much effort into traps. But you showed that not only is the Golem beatable but it's easy to catch opponents off guard and bring it out. If only my school had waited to see it in action." The girl said with a number of emotions.

" **You got to admit partner it was a very effective and challenging way to test your skills."** Derflinger said making Ara look at him with pride.

" Yeah, but beating it was a pain and what if I couldn't beat it?" Saito said with annoyance.

" I would have ordered it to stop. It might have been a powerful Golem, but I made sure to learn how to control something of its size before even considering to make such a trap. Here, this should help you feel better." Ara said as she handed him a box with a multiple number of potions.

" That's a lot of stuff." Saito said making Ara smile. After traveling through the streets of the City of Goods Saito had learned what Derflinger meant when he said the mages monopolized potions.

" I expected a large party to appear to test out my Zombie Golem."Ara said with a light blush.

" Nightmare Golem is more like it... that thing is going to give a month's worth of nightmares... and that's just with the smell." Saito said making Ara smile.

" I wanted it to be as effective as possible when it came to ambushing potential opponents. I hope in a few years to set up a few Nightmare Golems around my family's castle." Ara said with a sad tone.

" Oh... well atleast we know it works." Saito said making Ara smile and nod her head.

" Uh where's the nearest Inn... I would really appreciate it if I can stop smelling like rot now." Saito said while struggling to keep his stomach from emptying itself out... again.

" My castle isn't that far from here, so you're free to clean yourself in there." Ara said making Saito smile at her.

" I really appreciate that." Saito said before following her.

" No problem, it was my fault that you got in that mess after all." The teen said with a light blush.

" If you hadn't said anything I would have just assumed I ran into something that broke out of hell. You must be extremely talented to create something like that... unlike a certain Mage I know." Saito said with a smile.

+-*/\*-+

" Achoo!" Louise sneezed and covered Ward's clothes with snot since they were still traveling on his griffin. Her fellow classmates laughed at the embarrassing form of the engaged couple.

+-*/\*-+

" Thanks and yeah my instructor called me a prodigy in the arcane arts and spent a lot of time teaching me everything he knew. Even though I'm only a second year student I'm just about to graduate." Ara said making Saito look at her with disbelief.

" No way." Saito said making Ara giggle.

" Yeah I look pretty young and don't really give off the air of a prodigy... but I'm only graduating because of my skills in the dark arts. My family didn't like it since they're all potion makers... those health, magic potions and elixirs I gave you, I made before setting up my Nightmare Trap." Ara said making Saito look at her with awe.

" Man they worked better than the potions I'm used to." Saito said making Ara blush.

" They have a special family formula that makes them more effective than what you would find in the average shop. Of course getting the material is a pain... especially when no one in my family wants to go looking for it. I can't ever hope to count the gold we wasted on hiring someone to retrieve everything we need. They can be so lazy sometimes." Ara said with a depressed tone.

" You've butted heads with them?" Saito asked making Ara look at him with disbelief before nodding her head.

" Yeah, since I can remember every member of my family called me the black sheep. My father is the head and owns a reasonable amount of land since he has the same amount of power that the leader of the Zerbyst family has. I'm just glad we don't have any type of blood feud with nearby Lords. Otherwise we won't stand a chance. Within all the members of my family I'm considered the most offensive member and being an academy trained necromancer leaves me with very few offensive spells. Unless there's a few corpses nearby then I can form my own army." Ara said with a sad tone.

**" Have you ever tried going to the towers or castles of fallen Mages?"** Derflinger asked.

" I wish, but not many are willing to go into their territory. Since their magic is still in effect." Ara said with a sad tone.

" But going there will greatly help your skills right?" Saito asked making Ara nod her head.

" Yes and I can destroy any spells that can be used by some of the darker members of my magical style." Ara said making Derflinger chuckle.

**" I never thought I would ever meet a Dark Mage that doubles as a humanitarian."** Derflinger said making Ara blush.

" That's enough, I think its nice to see Nobles that don't abuse their abilities and Ara seems like a great person to get along with." Saito said making Ara blush before getting a serious face.

" Thank you." Ara said after kissing Saito on the cheek.

" What was that for?" Saito asked as he touched the place the pale beauty touched.

" For saying so many nice things about me. My cousins don't like me because my father spoils me, and goes out of his way to protect me. They are also jealous of my abilities and do everything in their power to hurt me... its why I don't have many friends in the academy." Ara said with a sad tone.

" Then it sucks to be them... even a brainless Zombie can tell what a nice person you are. If they can't see past your magic then they weren't worthy of being your friends." Saito said with a smile making Ara wipe some tears from her eyes. Before he knew it she wrapped her arms around him and cried her heart out. Saito blushed with confusion before wrapping his arms around her and doing his best to comfort the arcane using beauty.

" I'm sorry Saito." Ara said a few minutes later after gaining control of herself.

" Don't feel bad, I'm the one that got zombie guts all over you." Saito said with a sheepish laugh. Ara noticed the new stains on her clothes before smiling at Saito.

" I don't mind the smell, I had to be around it for most of my education." Ara said making Saito smile at her.

" Lets get to your home and get changed, then we can have a real talk." Saito said before Ara took his arm and lead him to her castle.

+-*/\*-+

" Mother you wanted to see me?" The Princess of Tristain said as she gave a light sign of respect to her mother. The queen smiled and motioned for her daughter to drop the royal treatment.

" Yes my dear, things are getting complicated with Albion and Tristain. Wales has gone into hiding since a civil war has broken out." The Queen said bringing a great shock to her daughter.

" As you know the nobles of Albion are not happy with the success Tristain has had over the last hundred years. Although we have worked hard to build peace they refuse to forget the past. To protect our people I hope to build a strong bond of loyalty with Germania. With such a large Empire backing us Albion won't try anything foolish." The Queen said making Henrietta to not like where this train of thought was going.

" Just like my great aunt you must wed into the royal family of another kingdom. The Royal family of Germania has been our friends since the forming of our country. I know you can learn to find happiness with them." The Queen said making Henrietta nod her head.

" Of course mother, but there is something you must learn about." Henrietta said with regret making her mother worry.

+-*/\*-+

" Ah there's nothing like a good bath." Saito said as he came out nice and fresh.

_' Man, I wonder if other monster hunters go through clothes as much as I do?'_ Saito thought as he threw away his fifth change of ruined clothes.

" Oh well, the money is worth it so I can always get something else." Saito said with a smile before turning around. He grew a blush as he saw a frozen and blushing Ara standing at the oped door way. She was carrying a change of clothes and clearly had planned to leave it on the bed. Saito's blush grew since he came out while drying his hair and had no towel around his lower body... he was really starting to wish he didn't forget his outfit in the bedroom.

" Uh Hi." Ara said while both wished they were somewhere else.

" Hey... you... is dinner ready?" Saito asked making Ara nod her head.

" I'll just put this here and help you move to a room that has a lock for the door... later." Ara said as her blush darken.

" Sounds nice." Saito said before following the teen with Robotic movements. He closed the door and quickly went to change into the clothes Ara got him.

_' I saw everything...'_ Ara thought as her blushed darkened and her nose began to bleed.

_' I'm sure things aren't suppose to end this way... especially after all the manga I read and the cruel yet short life I had with Louise... I guess Ara really is different.' _Saito thought before tightening Derflinger's harness to his body. He quickly headed to the dinning room that Ara was waiting at.

" Whoa." Saito said as the food before him looked just as expensive and delicious as what he ate back in the five star Inn he stayed in.

" Thanks, the chef is extremely good at what he does. In fact those employed her will always be the best at what they do...sigh." Ara said before a wave of depression hit her.

" Meaning that they won't treat you as anything else than the daughter of a rich noble." Saito stated making Ara nod her head.

" So what are you plans?" Saito said making Ara confused.

" My plans?" The red eyed teen asked.

" Yeah, now that you graduated what do you plan to do?" Saito asked.

" I don't know, I've never done anything else than study before and I doubt my father is going to want we wasting away in a potion lab." Ara said with a bit of sadness.

**" You two can always team up and visit the tower of a Dark Mage."** Derflinger said making Ara fill with hope.

" I don't know, I need to get back to Tarbes soon. And my permit is bound to expire." Saito said as he remembered the document he was given since it was his first time visiting Germania.

" Can I travel with you?" Ara asked as she grabbed his hands. " I-I mean I hardly ever do anything outside the castle and you're my first friend. I don't want you to leave my side so soon." Ara said before both her and Saito blushed. Saito hesitated a bit before nodding his head although he looked uncertain with his answer.

**" It's a good plan partner. No matter how skill you get you still need the backing of a Mage to fight. As a Gandalfr it's in your nature to work better with some sort of back up."** Derflinger said making Ara look at Saito with disbelief.

" You're a Gandalfr?" Ara asked.

" According to Derflinger I am. Unfortunately I was relieved of my duty thanks to the family of the Mage that summoned me." Saito said making Ara blink her eyes multiple times before pinching herself.

" Are they insane? Don't they know that Gandalfr are considered the greatest familiars in the magical world?" Ara said making Saito shrug his shoulders.

" **He might have lost his Master but his abilities as a Gandalfr remains, however he lost most of it's strength. But it's nothing a bit of training can't solve. My partner is very dedicated in protecting those important to him, his skill in battle is ten times what he had while serving as a dog for the Valiel family."** Derflinger said making Saito fill with pride.

" Valiel? Well that explains a lot." Ara said with annoyance.

" Are they really that bad?" Saito asked making Ara nod her head.

" The Valiel family is the strongest family in all of Tristain, some members are rumored to rival the royal family. They are very arrogant of their powers and have the habit of looking down on anyone even if they are superior in skill. They are quite rich and posses a very large piece of land. Not many Nobles wish to upset a member of the Valiel since they are known to hold grudges." Ara said before a great smile grew on her face.

" I think its time for you to receive your reward for helping me test my trap." Ara said making Saito confused. " And I guarantee it will make the Valiel curse the day they abandoned you." Ara said as she lead Saito out of her home.

+-*/\*-+

" I see, we must act quickly and retrieve your letter before any negative consequences can be found." The Queen said making Henrietta develop tears.

" I'm sorry mother, what I did was very foolish and I had no right to do such a thing... please forgive me." Henrietta said with tears.

" There is nothing to forgive my child. You were only following your heart and this madness was brought upon us by the nobles of Albion. They are the ones truly at fault, this has now become a very delicate situation that must be handled in the most appropriate way possible." The Queen said making her daughter wipe her tears before nodding her head.

" I'll send a letter to Wales right this moment." Henrietta said before getting a sad shake of the head from her mother.

" It is too dangerous to be sending him letters speaking about such a thing. Instead you should inform him of sending a representative of our choice." The queen said making her daughter nod her head.

" I'll ask Louise to go for me, she is my best friend and I know she can succeed with this task." Henrietta said making her mother nod her head.

" And I will summon for your Blade Master." The Queen said making Henrietta confused.

" My blade master? I didn't even know we had such a man in our forces." The princess said making her mother giggle at her words.

" Saito-san isn't a part of our army. Instead his loyalties lies solely with you." The Queen said making her daughter look at her with disbelief.

" Two weeks ago a spy unit of ours was hunting members of an unknown organization that Albion is sponsoring. The team uncovered very important information that helped save the lives of many people in our nation along with identifying a few traitors in our courts." The Queen said making Henrietta look at her with shock.

" These men would have never made it to the castle if the Valiel's former familiar hadn't been set free and found his way in a very fortunate spot. I know you have met the young man before and wish to mend thing with him and Louise... but such things are not needed. The boy seems to harbor no aggressive feelings towards the youngest daughter of the Duke of Valiel. Instead he has taken up monster hunting and has been making quite the name for himself. It was one of these quest that had Saito sleeping in an Inn our spies had later taken refuge in. According to our men young Saito fought with the speed, power, and ferocity of a Blade Master. He over powered experienced soldiers and a few line and triangle class mages. And he did it why calling himself the Dog of Princess Henrietta." The Queen said making her daughter blush.

" Saito is loyal to the Kingdom, only because of the fact that he knows you personally. I wish to make your bond to him official and knight him into our forces as your blade master." The Queen said making Henrietta look at her with awe.

" Young Saito is powerful and with the way things are looking his power is needed to help protect Tristain. Something he would gladly do, but now he will be justly rewarded." The Queen said making Henrietta smile.

" That sounds wonderful your highness. Saito-san will be a great addition to our forces and will be a great friend to our family." Henrietta said making her mother smile.

" I also feel the same way as you. Saito beliefs can be the bridge to help mend the hearts of commoners and nobles. Although our way of life is an old one many have started to abuse it. With Saito's skills we can help weed out those that hurt our people and shame our kingdom." The Queen said making Henrietta nod her head.

" But mother, how are we going to find Saito to inform him off the good news?" Henrietta asked.

" My dear I have stayed in power many years after your father's death for a reason." The Queen said making Henrietta blush before quickly nodding her head. The princess bowed before leaving with a smile. Her mother was one of the few female leaders in the world and has destroyed anyone wishing to remove her from the throne. The lovely purple haired princess wished to one day become a wonderful image of royalty like her mother.

+-*/\*-+

" I'm sorry but Saito is not here... I do have a clue of the area you might find him." Jacob said as he stood in front of a group. The flapping of many wings soon followed and the people of Tarbes appeared.

" What was that about?" The Knight Captain asked.

" They searched for Saito, the Queen has summoned him in hopes of delivering him some good news." Jacob said making the villagers excited.

" What kind of news?" Siesta asked.

" They are not allowed to say, they promised me that the whole kingdom will hear about what is going on with our friend." Jacob said with a smile.

_' I wonder what you have accomplished with only a month of absence? Be well my friend.' _Jacob thought before joining the people of Tarbes in a celebration over the success of their Monster Hunter.

+-*/\*-+

" Seems like our prey has come this way." Ward said as he and the academy mages finished entering Germania. They were shocked to hear about Saito fighting off two Goblin Camps on his own. Saito had sent the ears of the goblins towards the Tristain border via messenger and the Duke had returned his reward for doing such a good job and apologized for having to lock him out. In the end Saito was very understanding and didn't take the disrespect to heart.

" We always seem to be one step behind him." Kirche said with annoyance.

" It couldn't be helped, since crossing the Undead river is complicated during the rise of the blue moon. With the distance we have I believe the fool has traveled during the cursed nights." Ward said making a few of his traveling mages upset.

" Many companies of Germanian soldiers have traveled during the Blue Moon. Saito is fearless to do the same." Tabitha said making Kirche feel the same.

" Isn't it dangerous to do that, especially for a commoner like Saito?" Montmorency asked.

" Normally yes, but Saito has found a safe path or more than likely is fighting the problem head on." Guiche said with a light smile. Saito was becoming someone he could respect and more importantly associate with.

" I hope Saito hasn't fallen to the curse of the blue moon." Louise said making her fellow mages worry.

_' If he did this trip would be nothing but a waste of my talents and time.'_ Ward thought as they left the check point for the Germanian City of Goods.


	6. Chapter 6

**Discarded **

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing!**

**Chapter 6: Ara raises the bar.**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

" **Non Human Talking"**

_**' Non Human Thinking'**_

***Technique***

" By the Spirits of my ancestors." Saito said as he stood before a stable with the Necromancy Prodigy named Ara.

The sound of a strong and confident horse filled the air as it slammed it hooves and turned its red eyes towards Saito. It was an all black horse with enchanted platinum armor and saddle. Its mane and tail was a shining onyx black that flowed like the flames of hell. It kept its gaze on the Japanese boy standing before him.

" **It's a Hell Stallion, Partner." **Derflinger said as his wielder looked at the beast with an unlimited amount of awe. To the eyes of the teen it looked like something that would be worthy of being the ride of one of the horsemen of the apocalypse.

" Derflinger is right, he is a Hell Stallion. One of the rarest if not THE Rarest breed of all horses, magical or not." Ara said as she grabbed Saito's arm. Making him turn from the beast judging him.

" Hell Stallion?" Saito asked making Ara nod her head.

" Yes, they are some of the hardest breed of horses to catch and it is even harder to raise and breed them, since they are territorial with others of its kind. Although other breed of horses don't have to worry about anything." Ara said as she lead Saito to the gate. The powerful beast was walking along side of them clearly knowing what was going on.

" Father gave me this Stallion as a graduation gift since I was the first in my family to graduate with the high honors given to me. I was also the first to graduate at my age." Ara said before flinching when the horse snorted.

" You have a fear of horses?" Saito asked making Ara shake her head.

" I love horses and riding them, but I have no talent in controlling them. It was the one subject I could never get the hand of. I cried tears of joy and shame when father gave me his gift. I can never properly use him and he deserves a master that won't keep him tied down. I figured a monster hunter would put him to good use and would treasure him as much as I do." Ara said with a blush.

" Won't you get in trouble?" Saito asked.

" No, daddy would never get mad at me. I'm the only girl ever born and he has ten strong sons." Ara said making Saito smirk.

" So you're daddy's little girl? I bet your more spoiled that princess Henrietta." Saito said making Ara blush.

" **Still a breed such as this must have cost your father quite a fortune."** Derflinger said making Ara shake her head.

" No, before he was married my father found and captured a few Hell Stallions that were traveling as a herd. They seemed like the best type to use for breeding and after many years we have our friend here. He is the strongest, fastest, and biggest of all the Stallions my father has bred." Ara said with pride as she looked at the beast.

" He's also the baddest." Saito said when the horse rose on its hind legs and slammed his front hooves on the ground.

" Father expected him to become the leader of the herd if they were still loose in the wild." Ara said making Saito stand in front of the Gate.

" So what's his name?" Saito asked.

" I... I never named him... horse are very smart and proud animals. They don't take easy to anyone they don't recognize as their master. This is more true with Hell Stallions, my older brothers have a few that were of the original herd. Not even their children can come withing touching distance if their steeds don't allow it. Oddly enough the ones that have yet to be name are somewhat accepting of humans if they feel friendly. It's why they are so hard to breed since they don't take likely to being passed around like a simple piece of gold." Ara said before taking a deep breathe. Saito opened the gate and entered the stable. He quickly rolled as it tried to trample him with a powerful charge.

" Saito!" Ara yelled but relaxed when she saw her friend dodging the attacks from the Hell Stallion.

" I don't understand, he has never done something like this." Ara said after Saito dodged the Stallion for an hour. It suddenly stopped and walked towards Saito. Both humans were shocked to see it bring it's head near Saito to be petted.

**" It was his challenge, that horse is extremely bright, he understood what you had planned and why you wanted to do it. I also believe he has a very deep bond with you."** Derflinger said making Ara blushed. Before Saito went in the lone Gandalfr had handed his blade to Ara preventing her from stopping him.

" I spent a lot of time talking to him and did most of my school work here. My school is only an hour on horseback from here. I could never ride him but atleast I could keep him company." Ara said as she walked up to Saito and the extremely desired beast.

" Ara come here and pet him... I know you want to." Saito said making the Dark Mage rush to his side.

" May I?" Ara asked making her stallion bring it's head to her.

" It's safe to say that you don't need to give him away." Saito said making Ara look at him with shock.

" No, I would love to ride him, but he will be better off with you. I know I can take him on trips if I ever choose to go Treasure Hunting in the homes of Dark Mages, but he still needs to be active. My castle has limited grounds and with me graduating from School I won't be able to ride him as much as he would need. I also have the habit of forgetting the world exists when I'm busy studying my magic. He will be best under your care Saito. I know he will." Ara said with a smile and light tears as she hugged the neck of the Stallion.

" I'm happy to take him Ara and I promise to bring him around as much as possible. He is yours as much as he will be mine, and I wouldn't be able to bare the guilt from separating such good friends." Saito said making Ara cry.

" That's right, you're my friend. Thank You for everything." Ara said as she held onto the horse with a bit more force.

**" Have you got a name for him? Partner."** Derflinger asked.

" Yeah, and it's based off this book from my hometown... his name is Dante's Inferno. Because the hair flows like black hell flames when he runs... Dante for short." Saito said with a smile. Derflinger new that when Saito said Hometown it meant his world, it was a code word they had set up to prevent any future problems.

" Dante's Inferno... such a powerful name." Ara said with a smile as the Hell Stallion stood with new pride.

_' Don't I know it.'_ Saito thought as his mind filled with images of a character with a similar name.

" Now comes the hard part." Saito said as he grabbed the reins from the stable. He looked at Dante for a single second and then at the item in his hands.

" We won't need this." Saito said before going to the saddle and hoping on.

_' Was it this hard to get on the last time I rode a horse?' _Saito thought as he got comfortable. His eyes grew as Dante began to rush.

" Saito!" Ara yelled with worry when her friend fell off Dante when he jumped over some training poles.

" Okay that's going to be harder than I thought." Saito said as he saw he was near the reins he abandoned.

" No..." Saito said as he shock his head and threw the reins away, " Dante is Ara's friend and I plan to gain his trust the right way." Saito swore to himself before getting back on the horse.

+-*/\*-+

" A young man with a sword strapped to his back?" A member of the registration office said as Louise and her classmates were paying their fee to be let in. Ward had been asking for Saito yet no one was able to remember him because of the description the man kept giving. It was extremely accurate but he was having no luck.

" He is a monster hunter... black hair and blue eyes." Tabitha said with her calm and no no nonsense tone making the eyes of the man to grow.

" Ah you must mean Saito-san." The government official said making Ward upset. The Griffin Knight had even given out Saito's full name but the guy didn't react until Tabitha spoke. In fact the guy seemed to have changed his attitude completely and was actually using a friendly tone with Tabitha, as if they had been long time friends.

" Yes, he was just here almost two weeks ago during the start of the Blue moon. Brave lad was he, I heard from the city guards that he fought off a group of thirty Zombies before accepting their assistance. The only odd thing in the story he told was why he allowed thirty Zombies to surround him completely before making a run for it. He seemed unnaturally defensive about it and the knights swore they heard laughing coming from his sword." The man said making the academy mages look at each other. They knew something must have happened that Saito did not want others to know. It must have been extremely embarrassing if Derflinger couldn't help but laugh when the event was brought up. Kirche and Guiche swore to learn what happened, after the chase they've been through they deserved a good laugh at Saito's expense.

"He made a few friends here and I know the knights loved his company. Didn't give us a single problem when we went through his treasure to check for cursed items. Very polite and respectful, truly a wonderful kid and an example all hunters should follow. His permit to be in Germania was to last only a month and he seemed to be in a hurry to return to his home." The man said making the party of Saito's hunters confused.

" His home?" Kirche asked.

" The village of Tarbes, its in the west of Tristania. Heard he purchased a few gifts for his family and friends before sending them through air mail. He stayed at the Dragon's Keep, they might have more information on what he did here." The man said making Kirche gasp.

" Dragon's Keep? That's one of the greatest Inn's in all of Germania." Kirche said making her fellow students fill with awe.

" I know, but I didn't hear about him being kicked out. Go there if you want more information. And Miss. Valiel we require for you to muzzle and chain your familiar." The man said making Louise upset.

" We'll teach you the magic to release the chains, they will also inform our guards that you are in trouble. We mean no harm but this is a standard safety procedure." The man said with a smile.

" Why isn't Sylphid being chained?" Louise asked as Tabitha's familiar stood a few meters from the Chimera. Along with the familiars of Louise's classmates.

" Because the dragon has yet to get territorial with the people around it." The man said with a dead pan face as Anima growled at a lion familiar that was going to get inspected. Louise was petting the side of the Chimera's Lion arm to make it calm down as mages did a medical scan for viruses. The lion head on the shoulder let out a purr as the other heads of the beast glared at anything that came near Louise.

" There is only one Inn in all of our City that can house something of that nature." The man said with a bit of regret. He wrote down the address and gave it to Griffin Squad Captain.

_' Wonder why he didn't write the name of the Inn?'_ Ward thought as he took the paper and lead the mages to where they had to go.

" What is this zest pool?" Louise asked as they looked at a rundown Inn with the sounds of fighting and curses coming from it. In her hands was a chain that continued to grow in size until becoming something that fit the dangerous look of the Chimera.

" The Drunken Fools... its an Inn for Hunters. They'll take in anybody for the right amount of money." Ward said with disgust.

" I got a refund from the faulty sword I bought Darling... Montmorency, Tabitha lets go find a better place. Tomorrow morning we can meet up to continue our search." Kirche said making Louise glare at her.

" I wouldn't feel right leaving the others to travel unaccompanied, so I will join them... to keep them safe... from harm." Guiche said making Louise glare at him with a rage far greater than what she displayed at Kirche.

" Let them be Louise, for I will stay at you're side." Ward said with a smile as he placed a hand on her shoulder..

" Thank You Ward-sama." Louise said with a blush.

_' This place is going to give me an excuse to let out some built up frustration. Just got to wait until after Louise's bed time.' _Ward thought before leading Louise to the establishment. _'If I'm lucky I might also find a real woman worth my time.'_

+-*/\*-+

" Finally!" Saito said as Dante kicked a bit in celebration.

" Congratulations." Ara said with a smile as she clapped.

**" Four hours to master riding without reins not bad partner."** Derflinger added.

" What do you think Dante?" Saito said making the horse shake his head.

" Yeah we still got a lot of work to do, but at least now I won't fall off because of the basics." Saito said making Dante nod its head.

" Saito I have something important you need to learn." Ara said making Dante head towards her.

" I'm going to teach you how to place Dante his armor and gear, and how to remove it. Before dinner was finished I had the servants fit Dante up so that you can see him in full armor. Dante is powerful and my father felt he can travel with his custom armor for a long time, but it does way him down and letting him rest will be wise." Ara said with a blush. Unlike normal horses, Dante's armor was extremely heavy, the only leather it had was to hold it together and make a seat for the ride to be on. Ara didn't buy a different saddle since she was unable to ride the Hell Stallion.

" Don't worry Ara, I of all people know how important a brake is. I won't push Dante to his limits unless it is necessary." Saito said making Ara smile. She quickly called for the horse keepers who began to tell Saito how to care and load his new horse.

The crash course lasted five hours and Saito was grateful Ara wrote everything down and simplified the things the horse keepers had told him. Ara smiled as Saito carried her bridal style, she had never had so much fun before and had stayed past her usual bed time, while listening to the lesson Saito was given. Saito dropped his new friend on her bed before going to his own room. He couldn't believe he got a horse as a payment for a monster bill. Especially when it was a bill he never accepted. He felt bad for any hunters that would show up after him but figured lady luck had smiled on him.

The next day Ara found Saito grooming Dante while it ate some of his food that Saito had collected.

" Breakfast is almost ready, how long have you been out here?" Ara asked.

" Since Day break. Its usually the time I get up, I did some training while learning how to change my style while riding on Dante. Durko had some tips that I've been trying to work out." Saito said with a smile. Ara stood by his side and patted Dante while Saito removed the armored riding gear. It took half an hour but she didn't mind since she was happy staying by her friend's side. They soon ate and spoke once more about the things they had planned.

" Got everything you need?" Saito asked as Ara came down with a sleeping bag and a travel case. He tied it to the side of Dante before getting on the saddle. Ara blushed as he helped her up and both rode towards the direction Saito needed to go. They were shocked to find a Dark Mage Tower was only a few kilometers from Saito's path. It would take them a few days to get there.

" If we keep traveling at this pace we'll make it to the Inn before night fall." Saito said with a smile.

" That won't be necessary, I can use a spell to break the hold the blue moon has on the undead it raises. Any that escape my power you can just dispose of." Ara said with a smile.

" That's awesome, I wonder why it's so hard for people to travel if such magic is available?" Saito asked.

" It's because Dark Mages are frowned upon. Everyone knows there is great power we can tap into but most that do abuse it." Ara said making Saito give her a silent Oh.

" Its strange..." Saito said after Dante had to run to jump a small valley opening.

" The first time I rode a horse it wouldn't listen to a word I said, but with Dante things are different." Saito said as they rode.

" It's because you are his master. My father has a theory that a Hell Stallion creates a powerful and perhaps magical bond with the one that names it. That connection is going to get stronger the more time you spend together." Ara said with a smile.

" Hey Ara..." Saito said making his red eye friend look at him.

" Yes Saito?" Ara said with a light blush. It grew more when Saito gained a serious look as their eyes locked.

" Let's see how fast Dante can go." Saito said with a grin making Ara pale.

" Saito wait! Danteeee!" Ara yelled as the Hell Stallion rushed at twice the max speed she had ever seen him go.

_' Father was right, a Hell Stallion in the right hands is a dangerous force.' _Ara thought after Dante had caught up with a caravan that was under attack by goblins. Dante charged between the groups while Saito hacked at the goblins the Horse didn't trample. Saito then jumped off and began to fight the goblins with ease. Dante then began to circle the caravan while Ara used a spell to make weak Golems out of the corpses of the goblins. It took a few minutes but the Goblins were disposed off and they now traveled with the Caravan. Since it was only an hour from a small city.

" We made good time thanks to Dante." Saito said as he patted the back of Dante as a thank you.

" Hell stallions are considered to be horses bred for war. It only makes sense that their speed and stamina is far greater than normal horses. Of course you two decided to rush over here instead of taking our time." Ara said with a bit of annoyance.

" Don't be that way Ara. You were enjoying it right before we had to fight those goblins. " Saito said making Ara smile.

" Well I had to get over the fact that I felt I was going to fall off and crack my skull." Ara said making Saito smile.

" I wouldn't let anything happen to you Ara." Saito said with a serious voice as they reached an Inn. Saito got off his horse and helped Ara down.

" Whoa... he's a lot bigger than other horses." Saito said as he saw Dante was a horse head taller than the horses being used by Germanian soldiers. It came to a shock to him but it did answer his question on why he struggled more to get on the Hell Stallion.

" Bred for War." Ara said with a smile before grabbing her travel case and heading to the Inn.

" You stay here buddy, I'm going to go see if they have any food for you... otherwise were going someplace else." Saito said making Dante nod his head lightly.

_' With Dante and Durko I won't ever have to worry about being alone.'_ Saito thought with a smile before going into the Inn.

" Let go." Ara said making Saito sigh. He quickly pushed the fat mercenary that was bothering his friend.

" She's with me." Saito said making the man glare at him. His friends drew their swords making Saito grab Derflinger's handle.

" B-B-B-Blade Master." The mercenary leader whispered with fear before ordering a retreat. It hadn't taken long or much effort for Saito to defeat the group. Ara grew a smile after she heard the coward's words.

_' I guess his almost inhuman abilities can be played off as a Blade Master.' _Ara thought before going towards Saito as he sheathed Derflinger.

" Sorry for the mess... we're looking for a place to stay." Saito said as he reached the barkeeper and placed two small bags of gold.

" No problem sir." The Barkeep said with a smile, it was the first time some one paid to clean up the mess they made. He also understood that Saito hadn't come looking for a fight but was only protecting Ara.

" And my horse needs some good food, you'll know him when you see him." Saito said making the man send a worker.

" Make sure it's high quality feed, we'll pay for it." Ara said making the bar keep nod at his worker. They wouldn't have to pay for it since Saito gave the man more than enough money than what the guy would pay in a year to replace broken furniture. It wasn't the first time a fight broke out and it wasn't going to be the last.

" Dinner will be in two hours, if you need anything just ask." The Barkeep said as he handed a key to Saito.

"Actually we need a tailor." Ara said with a smile.

" Tailor?" Saito asked.

" Yup a tailor." Ara said making Saito confused, he shrugged his shoulders and decided to ignore her odd moment since he didn't really know her.

+-*/\*-+

" Saito sure knows how to get around." Guiche said after a day of asking about Saito.

" Yes." Tabitha said since they learned Saito had visit all the famous spots of the city. Apparently he had greatly enjoyed himself while they had been stuck in a small, cramped and dirty town thanks to the blue moon.

" Oh that Darling... How can he go around flirting with so many girls when he spent all that time ignoring me because of Louise?" Kirche said with annoyance making the Valiel Daughter upset.

" What has me concerned is all the money that boy is walking around with, yet no one has tried to rob him." Ward said as they ate a meal in a restaurant Saito had enjoyed during his brief stay.

" Many people tried to rob Saito-san." A waitress said making the group turn to her. " But he over powered them and at the end he took their belongings for wasting his time. That man was a true knight and always generous after having his meal." The maid said with a smile before leaving.

" Saito! How dare you gain the attention of more fair maidens than I Guiche the son of ugh." Guiche coughed when Montmorency struck him in the stomach.

" Pervert." The blond with freckles said to her on and off boyfriend.

" You folks looking for Saito?" A creepy voice said making the group turn, they saw a man in a blue cloak and a mask of a darker coloring that covered his face. On his back was a large container.

" Who are you?" Ward asked.

" Everyone calls me the Weapon Dealer and I have some information you might like. To my loyal customers I am know as The Merchant." The man said with a smile.

" How much will this information cost us?" Louise asked.

" I don't ask for money but for you to do a job for me." The man said making the group confused.

" You see Saito and I ran into each other while on my way here. All I ask is for you to deliver this to him. Something tells me he is going to need it." The man said with a dark smile as he handed a metal case to them.

" Don't even bother trying to open it." The man said before laughing his head off and leaving. Kirche, Louise and Montmorency couldn't help but feel a shiver run up their spine as the man laughed. It was like he wanted to help them before they reached their certain death.

" He didn't tell us where Saito is?" Kirche complained.

" He didn't have to." Tabitha said as she held the odd metal case. Taped to it was a raggedy old map.

" Would you like for me to hold that?" Ward asked with a kind smile.

" No." Tabitha answered making the man give her a mental frown. He had noticed Louise's friend had become more defensive when he was around.

" Lets finish our meal and head out." Guiche said as they stood, unknown to them the Weapon Dealer had added his bill to theirs.

_' Stupid nobles. No wonder Stranger Saito beats them so easily.' _The man thought as he left with a smirk.

+-*/\*-+

" Uh... why am I being measured?" Saito asked asked as he stood on a stool while in his boxers. He was just grateful that it was a female worker measuring him. He kept getting a vibe from the old owner that said he really wanted to cup Saito's crotch.

" To get you new clothes. What you have on is nice for a picnic but not for fighting the forces of the undead. Especially when riding on Dante." Ara said making Saito shrug his shoulders. Half an hour later Ara smiled before asking to go to the local post office. She came out five minutes later and both got on Dante and continued on their journey.

" So what do you know about this Dark Mage we are going to disturb?" Saito said making Ara think.

" Dark Lord Falcon was known for his magic that allowed him to feed off his enemies. According to rumors he would drain his enemies for their magic and transfer it to himself and others. He was also able to create a unique version of the Corpse Golems I use." Ara said making Saito raise an eyebrow.

" A Golem is a magic entity that is brought upon our world through the manipulation of magic and the material it is made off. The most basic is an Earth Golem, but I've heard of a few fire and water. A corpse Golem is made from the corpse of creatures you battle. If things get extremely dangerous you can make them out of your allies as well but they don't like that." Ara said making Saito nod his head.

" The Corpse Golems I can create are simple things no bigger than a large dog, with enough time and magic I can make multiple bodies from the same corpse. Most mages are given a certain number of minions you can control, since its hard to concentrate properly when your magic is extremely spread out. My Nightmare Golem is powerful but the number of bodies required is ridiculous and it takes just as much time and magic to make. Which makes it hard for me to be helpful in battle. I can either cause a simple distraction or something powerful after leaving myself to the mercy of my enemy." Ara said making Saito frown.

" Why don't you use other types of magic?" Saito asked.

" Because magic is hard to obtain if your family doesn't own it. I do know some basic spells but they won't be nothing more than mosquito bites in real battle. Since my potential in necromancy was discovered my school had me focus on the nearly lost art. I wasn't able to take part of the battle classes my peers did because they wanted me to reach my Minion controlling limit. Or how to master my mind crush." Ara said making Saito stare at her.

" Mind Crush is a spell where you take over the mind of something. It's harder to do on enchanted creatures or anything educated. It's almost impossible to do with beings with a powerful will. I mainly use it to control the undead since they are mindless." Ara said making Saito nod his head.

" It's why I worked hard on learning my second round spell. It allows me to turn fallen men into Zombies for me to fight with. They keep their fighting skills but they can't use any form of energy. Of course if we run into monsters I have to find the one with the weakest mind and most of the time that means the weakest one." Ara said as they reached a forest.

" According to the map this is the woods of Dark Lord Falcon." Saito said before sliding off and drawing his sword.

" Keep Ara safe Dante." Saito said making the horse stop so that he could take point. Saito smirked as a pack of wolves began to charge. He could hear Ara chanting as Dante stayed a safe distance from the fight.

" Head my command and arise from the darkness. ***Shadow Doppleganger!***" Ara yelled before a black blob formed in her hand, she took aim and hit a medium size wolf with it. It rolled on the ground as the blob became a cloak and consumed it. She returned to chanting as the wolf attempted to free itself.

*** Judgment Strike!*** Saito yelled as he pierced a wolf with his attack. He turned and blocked a wolf from bitting into his neck. Saito fell on his back as the wolf stood over him trying to bite him. Saito was using Derflinger as barrier to keep the wolf from lowering close enough to successfully snaps its jaws on his flesh.

" **This is the Alpha partner, it was lying in wait."** Derflinger said making Saito groan as the large wolf tried to kill him. The sound of another pair of running feet filled the woods. Saito turned his head and saw the rushing beast that was heading towards his directions. Its jaw snapping with inhuman blood lust.

" Ah shh...huh?" Saito said when the wolf charging him bit into the neck of the alpha wolf. They rolled around before the alpha had it's throat ripped out.

" What the heck?" Saito asked as he saw the smaller wolf melt and wrap around the alpha.

" It's a lesser Demon known as a Shadow Doppleganger. Most Dopplegangers can take the form of anything they want, but a Shadow can only take the form of something it kills. Most mages don't use them since they are only a fourth as strong as the original, but with the right amount of effort you can raise something worthwhile. Shadow Dopplegangers are extremely easy to kill in their pure form, but by raising it and protecting it the demon becomes completely loyal to you. The best part is that when it's contractor dies, it breaks into four of its baby forms and leaves to find new masters. Unless used by a human they are pretty harmless." Ara said as the large wolf acted like a dog and hurried to her side to be petted.

" Is there anything you can't do?" Saito asked making Ara think.

" Ride a horse on my own." Ara said making Saito laugh.

" Another flaw with Shadow Dopplegangers is that when they die they take a lot of magic to reform them in the form they had before." Ara said as Saito reached her side.

" So what's his name?" Saito asked as he petted the demon in wolf form.

" Bob.. it was Bob the Blob since I was a little girl. I was once attacked by an acid blob lucky for me I had my Mind Crush and Bob. I kept the blob still as Bob drained it of it's life force before taking it's form." Ara said making Saito clean his sword and both collected their goods.

" Till today I wasn't able to get Bob to kill anything since they always shrugged him off. But that wolf he killed had a broken leg and I was able to get it to stop moving. The good thing about Shadow Dopplegangers is the fact that they heal their bodies injuries at a fast speed. But it drains their magic and once they run out they return to their original form." Ara said before they continued into the forest.

" Looks like here comes some more." Saito said as Bob started to growl. More wolves began to attack and Saito charged in with Bob the wolf. Ara was using her magic to keep anything from sneaking up on Saito. Dante had crushed a wolf with his hooves when it tried to get them.

*** Black Lightning!*** Ara yelled as she struck three wolves making them run away.

Saito spun and slashed four wolves, with their injuries becoming too much the wild animals quickly fled. Ara giggled at Saito's depressed face since the animals had not left anything. She pointed out that these were more than likely regular wolves and not magical ones which is why they didn't carry anything.

" Telling the difference is easy Saito. Normal animals flee after getting hurt once. Magic filled creatures continue to fight till the end. Very few actually flee once the battle started." Ara said with a smile.

_' I'm going to like traveling with a Noble that knows what she is doing... not to mention Ara is easy on the eyes... unlike a certain Zero.'_ Saito thought before making Louise sneeze. Her party quickly turned to glare at her since they were trying to sneak past a large sleeping orc. They cursed her before Ward and Tabitha engaged the large monster. Their familiars easily catching it's attention, in the end Anima had to kill it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Discarded **

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing!**

**Chapter 7: Taking Falcon's Tower **

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

" **Non Human Talking"**

_**' Non Human Thinking'**_

***Technique***

Two young teens were traveling through a forest. The one with a frame of a young and growing fighter was named Hiraga Saito. A normal teen that had been debating how to obtain the money to fix his laptop before being sucked into a new world. A world that was filled with magic, nobles and monsters. It was only moments into this world that he was forced into a form of slavery by a young and talentless Mage. He did his best for the third daughter of the Valiel family, although the labeled Zero had unnatural fits of jealousy and would punish the young man. After a mistake by Saito, and Louise's Father hearing about it, the man decided to destroy their growing bond. With a violent discharge Saito was forced out of the Magical Academy and thrown into a world he didn't know. Lucky for him a young and lovely maid had seen him during his weakest moment. She quickly obtained helped to save Saito's life, then took him to her family to heal him properly. During his Stay in the Enchanted Fairy Inn and after meeting Siesta's odd uncle and just as lovely, but more developed cousin, Saito was told about the inhuman abilities he gained from his temporary pact. Gaining a new lease on life Saito decided to take up the life of a monster hunter. Which was somewhat easier for him due to his status as a former Gandalfr.

It was through these adventures that he ran into the young necromancer by the name of Ara. Saito had unexpectedly stepped into a magical trap that the white haired Mage had hoped to test. After a brief explanation and the payment of a super rare horse, Saito was now ready to continue his journey with the young, sheltered and talented teen. The journey soon brought them to the forest of a dead Mage known as Dark Lord Falcon. A powerful necromancer that Ara hoped had left some of his notes on the trade they shared. Saito hoped there was something to gain since most evil lords have some kind of treasure hidden in the castle. It was common sense in his world that he hoped stayed the same in the world he now lived in. With his talking sword, Derflinger, and his new trusty steed, Dante, Saito was ready to take on the world. The only problem was that the world was not ready to take on him.

" Can this place get any more creepy?" Saito asked making Ara giggle. As a practitioner of the dark arts she was used to the dark side of the world. Small areas of the woods began to shake as hands broke out of the ground.

" **Looks like you got your answer partner."** Derflinger said making Ara start laughing. She was greatly enjoying the large amount of entertainment Saito and the enchanted sword brought to her life. She heard her contracted demon charge into battle.

" Bob aim for the brain!" Saito yelled when he saw the Demonic Wolf rip the head off a undead knight.

The lone Gandalfr groaned when the Doppleganger went after a new target. Saito quickly split the head in half before fighting off the zombie force wanting to devour his human flesh.

*** Sonic Wave!*** Saito yelled as he sent a wall of zombies flying. He quickly rushed through the gap he made to prevent himself from being boxed in by the undead.

" Zombie's armed with weapons makes a target that is way harder to kill." Saito said as he blocked a sword slash.

" These are Level Two Zombies." Ara said as she finished chanting a spell. Black lighting came flying out of her staff that was made out of the spinal cord and skull of a dragon. In it's mouth was a large red gem, its eyes contained similar gems but smaller. It was easily her size and displayed to the world the dark path she followed to gain her magic. Saito hadn't noticed earlier since it had been safely kept in a small bag that should have never fit something that big.

" Falcon must have done a ritual of awakening on these zombies, bringing them a step closer to the mentality they originally had." Ara said when her attacked finished.

" How many more levels are there?" Saito asked as he slashed a zombie's head in half.

" Three more but each ritual is harder than the last and after the third level they require a sacrifice." Ara said making Saito look at her with disbelief. The Mage nodded her head making Saito's eyes to grow.

_' Just when I started to like Mages another comes and ruins their image. It's a good thing Ara isn't like the mages I know. A shameless flirt, A trigger happy psycho, an annoying blond, a dangerous red headed bomb, and an weird yet kind bookworm.' _Saito thought before using some KI to take down a group of zombies.

+-*/\*-+

At a distance of over four days of travel one could find the Academy Mages that Saito was thinking off. Guiche sneezed before being joined by Louise and then Montmorency. Kirche got a wave of pride to suddenly fill her while Tabitha only gave a thankful nod. Ward wondered if Louise caught Zombie flu and had passed it on to the other lower level mages.

+-*/\*-+

*** Mind Crush!*** Ara yelled before suddenly making four zombies stop their attacks. Saito watched with awe as the Zombies turned on their allies. It wasn't long until the undead force was disposed off, although Saito had been the one to destroy ninety percent of the heads. Turncoat brain dead zombies were still just brain dead zombies, meaning they fought like when one fights humans.

" So what do we with these guys?" Saito asked making Ara smile.

" Most of the time the Mind Crush ability is a very draining spell. That's because the will of the target tries to break free, but Zombies have no such will so once the spell is set they stay loyal. As a fail safe, that most Necromancer worth their staff will place is a decompose spell on their zombies. That way if they are hit with the Mind Crush they will deteriorate before they get to be too much of a hassle. These guys should be nothing more than ash in a few hours, Until then they will make a descent escort." Ara said before they continued toward the tower they had just reached.

Saito had to slash a lock in half so that they could enter the gated tower grounds.

*** Dark Barrier!*** Ara yelled as the earth rose and made a wall before Saito. The Japanese Teen could hear lightning smash into the shield Ara created. He took a jump back when he saw the wall protecting him was made of dirt, stone and skeleton arms. Ara chanted a bit while sweating.

" **It's almost over."** Derflinger said making Ara concentrate to keep her barrier working. The lighting soon came to an end and Saito rushed to Ara's side since she seemed a bit unstable. He had to catch her when she suddenly fell.

" I haven't ever had to hold a chant-less barrier for so long." Ara said before smiling and drinking one of the Magic potion Saito offered her. " If I didn't know that secondary spell my barrier would have collapsed long ago." Ara said as her magic started to recover.

" That was pretty amazing magic, but what the heck happened?" Saito said when he saw Ara looking more normal.

" It was a triangle level trap. Counting the number of multiple bolts that hit I can guess there is six crystals in the court yard. Those crystals work as a storage unit for magic, after they are charged all a person has to do is decide what spell to place on them and what the spell will attempt to attack." Ara said before they went in.

" Is there going to be more traps?" Saito asked as Ara studied the door.

" Not here." Ara said making Saito open the door.

" Atleast not a magical one." Ara said as they reached a room with swinging guillotines.

" There's a switch over there, if we can pull it down then it might stop them from moving." Ara said making Saito study the swinging blades of death.

_' I always wondered where villains get such odd and complicated sets of traps... they must know some awesome construction companies.' _Saito thought before rushing in. He passed one blade of death and stopped to let another swing by. He jumped forward and turned when a spear flew towards him from the ceiling.

" Try not to step on the hexagon tiles with a hole in the middle." Ara advised making Saito wish she had said that sooner. He continued forward while showing his limited acrobatic skills.

" The Pentagon tiles with a different colored mini pentagon trigger the traps from the side." Ara said when Saito ducked under a spear that was shot at head level. Saito let out a sigh before pulling the level down making the swinging guillotines stop.

Ara quickly traveled across. She flinched when her zombies were skewered by the suddenly moving blades.

" They seem to have only a pause time of thirty seconds." Saito said making Ara frown at him. The last blade would have split her in half if Saito hadn't pulled her to him.

" You can let go now." Saito said making Ara blush. She had instantly grabbed onto him, sure she was frightened for her life but she couldn't help but take in the warmth of another human being. Like all Necromancers Ara wasn't used to many people wanting to be near arm distance of her. Which was why she treasured her father and the the growing friendship Saito offered her.

" Sorry." The red eyed beauty said before they went up a few stairs.

" I hope Dante is okay." Saito said as they climbed a few stairs to the next floor.

" He has Bob with him so nothing bad should happen." Ara said as they came upon the second floor.

" Doesn't look like anything bad is here." Saito said before seeing the metal suits of armor start moving.

" Spirit Guards." Ara said with awe.

"Spirit what?" Saito asked.

" They are lower level demons that you can place in objects. They double as guards and attack anything that their master doesn't want in their home. Just smash their medium enough and the demons will return from where they were summoned." Ara said making Saito charge the Heavy Knight armors. Each one wielding a different weapon that made it hard for him to go into his usual fighting style.

*** Black Lightning!*** Ara yelled and blasted a suit with a crossbow.

*** Cyclone Slash!*** Saito yelled before smashing the suits of armor into the walls. Ara covered her face and felt a wave of awe fill her.

_' What is this warmth? It feels like a blanket wanting to protect me from the world. How did Saito create this?'_ Ara thought as the wind swept over her while none of its blades cut into her or her outfit. She felt a form of peace she had never imagined before.

" Ara... your outfit..." Saito said when he stopped spinning and stood in front of his temporary partner. The wind had moved the Mages cloak revealing Ara in an impressive black leotard that had silver lines making her look more majestic. Not to mention very sexy since it was like she was almost wearing nothing at all.

" It's the traditional battle gear for the women in my family." Ara said with a blush before covering herself with her large cloak.

" Tres Bien..." Saito moaned before he was sent flying into a wall because of a nose bleed.

_' Her body is more toned that Siesta's but their curves are the same.'_ Saito thought with a goofy grin as blood ran down his face.

" Saito!" Ara yelled with worry before rushing to his side.

" Why did this have to happen right now?" Ara asked as the suits of armor began to get out of the new craters in the walls.

+-*/\*-+

" Why are we in here?" Louise yelled as she was in a cell in a town.

" You three might have caught zombie flu, to prevent its spread we are going to sit here and wait for the local doctor to arrive... ah here he is." Ward said as a kind middle age man approached with a black bag.

" Make sure they don't struggle around otherwise this might hurt." The man said as he brought out three syringes each half the size of Tabitha's forearm.

" You're lucky Mr. Ward caught you before the real symptoms showed up. " The man said with a smile as Ward used his magic to hold down the three frightened mages. The two female nobles screamed in embarrassment when their rears were lifted and pointed towards the doctor. It wasn't long till three yells of pain filled the large village. Kirche laughed at their misfortune as Tabitha read a pamphlet on the disease they were treating. Zombie flu didn't turn you into a zombie, it just made you act and think like them. Apparently it caused the victims to bite onto people and slobber all over them. On caught the victim had to live through the experience with no way to cure them before it ran its course.

" And that children is why you don't play around Zombie haunting grounds." A female teacher said as she had her class of five years olds, sit outside of the local Guard station. The children swore to listen to the warning since they didn't want the pain that the extremely loud screamers were going through.

+-*/\*-+

" Uh what happened?" Saito asked as he opened his eyes to an odd sight. Right below his nose was a tube that would split towards two containers.

" You fainted. What ever magic items you are using seem to put quite a strain on your body." Ara said with a smile making Saito tilt his head up and look at her pale face and red eyes.

" And why are you collecting my blood?" Saito asked.

" Because most of my magic requires the blood of a virgin and I can't use my own." Ara said with a blush making Saito want to cry. He didn't even want to know how she learned he was a virgin.

" I already cast one of the few healing spells I know. It won't be long until you are ready to continue." Ara said as she helped Saito to sit up.

" Thanks." Saito said as he got to his feet.

" **My partner didn't faint from the burden of magical items..."** Derflinger said only to have Saito shut him up by sheathing the blade by force. He laughed sheepishly while Ara wondered what the enchanted blade meant.

" We don't got time to waste." Saito said before charging into the next room.

" Sweet!" Saito yelled making Ara rush behind him.

" Saito what is it?" Ara said before looking at Saito as he stuffed a few boxes into his bag.

" It's just a few things from my hometown." Saito said making Ara walk up to him.

" I've never seen things like this... what are they?" The necromancer asked.

" They're nine millimeter rounds. You know bullets." Saito said with a smile as he emptied the display cabinet that had more than just the rounds for the gun he used.

_' This place has more ammo than a Platoon of Marines from the U.S.' _Saito thought as he finished putting the boxes of ammunition up. It had taken him ten minutes but to the Japanese teen it was more than worth it.

" You know how to use guns?" Ara asked. To her shock Saito pulled his gun out and spun it on his finger.

" It's on safety so there's no danger of an accidental miss fire. I don't use it unless I have no other choice." Saito said as he put his gun up like a pro making Ara look at her new friend with disbelief.

" Lets keep going." Saito said when they finished checking all of the cabinets for anything of value. Ara had a few jars with rare magic supplies that she happily stored in a bag.

" Nothing... no treasure... no new weapons... heck no monsters... just a bunch of running and stair climbing." Saito said two hours later after they scaled most of the tower.

" There is a lot of scrolls here, but the library back in my father's home has more information. I've only found two books worth keeping." Ara said as her disappointed matched Saito's.

" I guess not all towers have super treasure... although those boxes of bullets were nice." Saito said with a light smile.

" We still got a few floors left." Ara said making Saito smirk.

" True, lets keeping going and hope for the best." Saito said as they reached the next floor. He quickly kicked the door down before both of the new adventurers gained a look of confusion. They heard a loud screeching noise and looked above them. Their eyes grew as they saw a large black falcon that had demonic properties and magic runes covering its body.

" It's a level Five Zombie and it was made from the familiar of Lord Falcon!" Ara said with awe before having Saito carry her from an attack. She was too busy admiring the beast to notice the sudden attack.

" It wasn't the only one he made." Saito said as four more birds as the same breed as the large one began to fly around.

" We can't beat them Saito!" Ara said making Saito smirk.

" Just focus on chanting your spells I'll keep us safe." Saito said before he jumped towards a diving Falcon he turned in mid air and used the birds own force to split it in half. It's body harmlessly fell to Ara's side as she chanted.

*** That which is free heed my call. Let my voice become your beacon as you walk through the darkness of our world! Mind Break!*** Ara yelled as a purple stream of energy shot from her staff and smashed into one of the smaller falcons.

" **To your right partner!" **Derflinger said making Saito pull out his Blacktail and start to blast a diving bird. It let out a roar of pain before crashing into the tower's wall.

" **Block now!"** Derflinger said making Saito raise him to block the talons of the remaining free falcon.

" Saito!" Ara yelled as the bird made Saito go sliding on the stone ground. He rolled as the grounded bird tried to peck with enough force to cause cracks on the stone floor. 

" Focus on your spell Ara!" Saito yelled as he dodged another attack. The whole time bidding his strength for the battle that was to come.

Saito ran making the birds follow him and making them forget about the Mage. Both would have taken off flying if Saito hadn't exploded the head of one bird by shooting it repeatedly in the head. It fell as a bloody mess while it's flock leader took to the air.

" Time to reload." Saito said as he quickly changed clips. He dodged with a smirk only to have a blast of wind send him flying towards his friend.

" Oh no you don't!" Saito yelled as he shot the bird between the eyes making it go smashing into the floor. It had turned and flown parallel to the ground in hopes of smashing into the pair.

The Familiar of Lord Falcon screeched before having multiple bullets slam into its head.

" It's a level five Zombie it takes ten times the damage as the ones we just fought!" Ara yelled making Saito groan.

*** Carry my rage in your veins and deliver my message of death! Dark Messenger!***Ara yelled as the zombiefied bird she tamed went smashing into it's leader. They crashed into a wall before the bird Ara took over exploded into a mess of purple flames and blood. Ara took rapid breathes as she saw Saito rush towards the undead familiar that fell to the ground. He jumped to the air as he gathered his KI. It swarmed around him before gathering around Derflinger.

*** Blade of Chrono!*** Saito yelled as he dove Derflinger into the chest of the bird that was thrice the size of the Jungle Orc he killed. His energy began to pump into the bird before erupting from different parts of it's body. The misused familiar let out a pain filled screech before exploding. The blast making Saito fly towards Ara before he felt a gust of wind catch him.

" Thanks." Saito said with a smile making Ara smile back.

" No problem, but what was that?" Ara asked as they looked at the remains of the Dark Lord's Familiar.

" That was something I've been working on for the last three weeks. Can we take a seat before continuing?" Saito said making Ara giggle before she sat down with him.

" Looks like the magic binding these souls has been broken." Ara said as the remains of the falcons they fought began to turn into ash.

" Whoa, they left a lot of cools stuff behind." Saito said making Ara nod her head.

" You can keep the armor and weapons, I want the magical material and half of the gold..." Ara said making Saito nod his head. They quickly got to work into splitting their reward.

" I also want this scroll!" Ara said while lifting up a scroll for her to learn a spell from. Saito nodded his head and made Ara squeal like a school girl.

" Here drink this?" Ara said five minutes later making Saito confused since he was given a silver potion similar to the one that Ara carried in her other hand. To Saito's eyes it was no bigger than a can of Soda from his world.

" Its Unicorn blood." Ara said making Saito look at her with disbelief. "Suppose to improve the abilities you are training by a certain percent. It all depends on the amount you drink. A vial this size is worth half as much as Dante." Ara said before drinking it, Saito shrugged his shoulders before doing the same. His eyes grew instantly as he felt his muscles bulk up and his fatigue leave him, even his KI was refilled and easily passed the maximum limit he had before.

" Whoa." Saito said making Ara smirk.

" Unicorn blood is very rare since there isn't any wild unicorns anymore. They also don't like having their blood drain since it takes them many months to regain it. Most Unicorns are known to die if their blood is drain even by a small amount. They also have terrible breeding cycles which makes them hard to repopulate. The only reason people keep them is because they bring good fortune to those around them and help amplify the magical abilities of children if the animal is bonded to a Mage." Ara said making Saito nod his head.

" That's a lot to take in." Saito said making Ara nod her head.

" Yeah but now we enjoyed it and are ready to reach the top." Ara said making Saito rush after her.

" That's it?" Saito said as they reached the top and found a few notes for Ara and two treasure chest with a reasonable amount of gold.

" We also got the deed for the tower and it's surrounding lands. Also a map with places that the Dark Lord recommends to raid. I don't think this adventure was without good fruits. I got a Square class spell, you got a few enchanted weapons and some armor, and we both drank Unicorn Blood. I don't know about you but I feel much stronger than I was before." Ara said making Saito sigh.

" Yeah I guess you're right... We best head down now." Saito said making Ara smile.

*** Guardians of life and joy, spread your wings and guide me safely home. Guidance of Joy***Ara chanted before a flash of light consumed her and Saito.

" Did you just warped us out of there?" Saito asked with awe. 

" It was an escape spell." Ara said as she grabbed a square that she placed by the door.

" It's holy magic that is very rare to buy, Elves are the ones that make the beacons." Ara said as she offered the box that was no bigger than a cell phone.

" Glad to have you join us mistress." A knight said as a large group came from the woods.

" Franky!" Ara said with disbelief.

" Your father took his time to make a surprise visit, he was worried since you weren't home. We appreciate the note you left and are now here to make sure you are safe. You and your friend are to return to your castle as soon as possible." The knight said with a respectful tone.

_' Thank god he isn't like some of the jerks employed by Hime.' _Saito thought making Ward sneeze, his eyes grew with disbelief. when the doctor that was charging him brought out a syringe. The Academy students quickly tackled him before he was able to make an escape. They couldn't wait to hear him scream in pain and didn't have to wait long. Kirche couldn't help but feel less attracted to the man since he had a hairy ass. Guiche had lowered the man's pants to humiliate him and Louise. The pinkette was trying to stop the doctor, making them both stand before the bent over Ward. In the end the Void Mage was mooned by her fiancée.

" Unfortunately we can't allow that." A voice said making everyone look to the sky. They saw, to Saito's shock, Griffins begin to descend.

" It's good to see you again Saito-san." A light armored man said making Saito smile.

" Good to see you too, how did the castle take the news?" Saito asked.

" Her majesty was proud of our success and as you said she agreed with the idea of survival before glory. Our princess has called for you to return to the capital." The man said as he offered a letter to Saito.

+-*/\*-+

_**Dear Saito-san;**_

_**I understand that things did not end well with my friend Louise and yourself. I beg of you, not as a queen to a knight, but as a woman to a man... do not hate Louise. Her life has been a hard one and you have only glimpsed it's surface. My mother and I wish to persuade you to help our small kingdom, if you are willing to serve us we will make sure that the Valiel Family will bring you no harm. Thank You Saito-san for listening to my words and I apologize for failing to protect you and my dear friend. Your Princess and friend Henrietta.**_

_**P.S. Thank You for improving our relationship with Germania the court is very pleased with your actions... all except Duke Valiel of course.**_

+-*/\*-+

Saito mentally read the royal message before shaking his head. Technically Derflinger read it and whispered what it said to Saito.

" What did the letter say?" The Spy leader asked making Saito rip it to pieces.

" Hime is trying to carry the weight of the world. To make things worse its a burden that is pointless and not hers to carry..." Saito said with a sigh. " But I will make sure to inform her that everything is well and there is no need for her to worry." Saito said making the spies of Tristain to feel relief.

" You are all men of Tristain?" Franky asked making Saito nod his head. Since his legal documents said his home was Tarbes and he was officially a commoner of Tristain.

" Hai, we are servants of our court and Saito is under the direct control of the princess." The man that came to respect Saito said making Saito nod his head.

_' I am?' _Saito suddenly asked himself.

**" I doubt the Princess has the time for you to sit around and discuss things over tea." **Derflinger said making Saito want to scold his friend.

" The talking blade is right. You are to return to the castle as quick as possible and disengage any missions you have been assigned. Her majesty plans to hold court with the princess and you at her side. She understands this is a bit last minute and apologies for any inconvenience she might have caused." The man said since he figured Saito was doing something important since he was standing outside the tower of a famous Germanian Necromancer.

" I wasn't asked to do any serious work for Tristain. At the moment, I'm just doing some monster hunting before visiting my family back home. In the end it's nothing important that I can't put aside for Hime and our Majesty." Saito said as he used the way the Knights of Tarbes talked about the royal family and it's chain of command. The Mage Jacob and the Knight Captain Richard had stressed that Saito learned how to show loyalty to the kingdom that was suppose to have been forged through out his whole none existence in Tristain.

" Then I ask for you to accompany us as we retrieve Sir Ward." The man said making Saito shake his head.

" I'm not leaving Dante behind." Saito said making the Hell Stallion make it's present known. Making the humans look at the intimidating creature with awe.

" Lady Ara." Franky said making his fellow knights look at the young Mage.

" Saito has earned Dante after helping me overtake the tower of Dark Lord Falcon. I'll make sure the Germanian empire sends it's thanks to the Queen of Tristain for allowing us to hire such a brave knight." Ara said with the tone Saito had learned was natural to Nobles.

" You already claimed the tower? But many teams from the castle have tried and failed." Franky said making Ara smirk in a way that made Saito join her.

" I'm sure they didn't have a Blade Master from Tristain." Ara said making the Knight serving her father and those of Tristain look at her with disbelief.

" Sir." The Spy master said making Saito raise his hand since he felt the men from his new home were going to fight.

" Ara is someone I trust with my life and her father is clearly a wise man that won't hire fools that will place our alliance in jeopardy. I have no doubt that the royal line of Germania knows of my abilities and understands the importance of keeping them a secret." Saito said the words that Derflinger was whispering to him. Although he was confused, something in his gut told him that Ara labeled him as something just as powerful as a Gandalfr but easier for others to accept.

" Of course, forgive us for stepping out of line." The man he met near the border said making Saito shake his head.

" We are all friends here and if not that atleast allies. Our two kingdoms can't coexist if we allow innocent mistakes to cloud our judgment." Saito said before getting on Dante.

" Sir Franky... I expect to hear that Ara had a safe and pleasant trip home." Saito said as he grabbed the handle of his sword to make his point.

" Of course Sir Saito." The Knight said making Ara giggle since the man was clearly and poorly hiding his fear. The man quickly helped Ara to his horse before she waved off to Saito.

" If you are ever in Germania again stop by for some tea." Ara said as she rode off with the knights of her father.

" You guys go on, I'll meet you at the Castle." Saito said as he got on Dante and the powerful horse began to gallop through the woods.

" Sir! It's faster if you take this direction." The spy leader said making Saito smirk.

" I'm finally going to meet Hime after so much time apart. It would be rude of me not to get her something from my travels." Saito said making the man nod his head before he lead the Griffin riders towards his next target. The reason Tristain valued their Griffin squads the most was because the beast were great at finding each other. Making them natural choices for reinforcing their allies.

_' Sir Saito owns a Hell Stallion and rides it in a way no man would ever dare... he truly is a knight worthy of protecting the princess.' _The Spy leader thought as his men had similar thoughts.

+-*/\*-+

" What?" Louise and her classmates, except Tabitha, yelled. Ward didn't not like what the Griffin riders reported after finding them.

" Sir Saito has been summoned to the castle by the princess. As we speak he is on his way to Tristain and asked us to inform Sir Ward about her highnesses' orders." The Spy leader said making Ward frown. This was clearly going to go agaisnt what he had planned. He now had half a brain to believe some of the rumors that had started to float around the court of Tristain.

" What about the rest of us?" Guiche asked making the spy look at the Griffin Squad Captain.

" They are my guest and friends of Saito. They will ride with us back to the castle since we can't leave them in Germanian territory. Louise especially, since she is a close friend of the princess." Ward said making his fiancée blush.

" Ah yes the third daughter of Duke Valiel." The spy leader said as he study the pink haired Mage. It made her a bit uncomfortable before Ward gave the man a light glare "I heard there is some bad blood between Sir Saito and her father the Duke. According to reports Saito was assigned a covert mission in the academy to help catch Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt." The Spy leader said making the eyes of the academy student to grow. It seemed believable to the knights of the kingdom since less than a month after Fouquet was hired Saito appeared._** (A/N: This is easy to believe since Old Osman clearly sexually harasses those that work for him. It wouldn't surprise me if hes gone through quite a few secretaries already.)**_

" During his stay he had exposed the adultery of a messenger of her highness and was ambushed by Duke Valiel. The Court was in an uproar, since they are not sure who to support in this blood feud. To be honest my money is on Sir Saito." The man said before motioning his men to help the students on the Griffins. Kirche rode on Sylphid since she didn't want to smell like bird, not to mention it was more elegant. Tabitha didn't care since Kirche was her friend.

" Will we be meeting with Sir Saito?" Ward asked since he really wanted to speak with the boy in private.

" Unfortunately no and more than likely we will reach the Capital before him. If I know Sir Saito he will make quite the entrance." The man said with a smirk before flying off. He was soon followed by his men and their new charges.

" I hope Darling doesn't run into any trouble." Kirche said making Tabitha smile.

" Saito will be safe." Tabitha said making the worried Germanian relax.


	8. Chapter 8

**Discarded **

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing!**

Chapter 8: Mission to Albion

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

" **Non Human Talking"**

_**' Non Human Thinking'**_

***Technique***

Louise Valiel and her fellow academy students were a bit overwhelmed when they reached the capital of Tristain. Since the Griffin were rented they had to land outside of the castle walls and make their way to the castle. Their landing and seeing knights along with two powerful mages made the children in the town, surrounding the castle rush to them. A million questions bombarded them as the children petted the Griffins and welcomed their protectors.

With such a gathering of children it left no reason for their parents not to follow. Ward calmed the situation to the best of his abilities before hearing the neigh of a powerful Stallion. The people of capital watched with awe as figure rode on a horse that seemed to have broken straight out of hell. It's yell had caused the castle gates to lower before some of its knights approached on horse back. The figure riding the Hell Stallion was calm and collected as he wore a cloak over his body shrouding his face.

The few commoners that owned horses couldn't believe the figure rode with no reins to control the powerful beast. It's blood red eyes burned into those before him as it walked with power and prestige. The small force from Tristain's castle came to a stop as the Spy leader raised his hand. His allies instantly stopping though they still had a hand on their weapons of choice. Many couldn't believe that he unknown rider could ride up to their Capital with no fear for his life.

" Princess Henrietta." A commoner said with awe making everyone turn to a royal carriage. A few female guards stood around the female heir as she smiled. The cloak wearing figure continued to get closer before his demonic looking ride stopped. With a quick movement that only expert horseman can copy the figure got off the valuable armor the Hell Stallion carried. The cloaked figure got on one knee as the princess approached her gunpowder squad unhappy at having to stay behind as the princess reached the cloaked figure. She had received a message by carrier bird about who the unknown rider was going to be. It's why it was so easy for her to respond and reach the figure when it arrived.

" You honor me with such a welcoming Hime." A young and confident voice said making the magic academy students look at the two with shock.

" This was not expected... although it is a great sight to my eyes." Henrietta said with a smile before offering her hand to the figure before her.

" Hime." the figure said with a tone of respect and admiration. The attractive princess blushed as the figure before her kissed her hand.

" **I told you she was going to like our new look."** A sword said when it popped a bit out of its sheathe.

" Did you really have to ruin the moment Derflinger?" Saito said with annoyance making the princess giggle. The Japanese swordsman removed the hood of his cloak and exposed his face. Many were shocked that such a young man rode with such confidence and power. Others were jealous at how close he seemed with their princess. While others were jealous at the princess catching the attention of such a man.

" **I don't hear the princess complaining so no harm done."** The enchanted blade said making his partner sigh.

" I'm sorry Hime... you know how he can get." Saito said making the princess smile. She giggled lightly as she remembered the scene the blade had caused when the young man had tried to display his skills in the magic academy.

" Yes, but I can't picture you without such a legendary weapon." The princess said making Derflinger fill with pride before sheathing himself.

" Would you like a ride?" Saito said making Henrietta look at him with disbelief.

" Would this noble steed allow it?" The princess asked with a hint of hope.

" Will you?" Saito asked the Hell Stallion making it do a bow to the best of its abilities. It brought a blush to the princess and a smirk to Saito.

" Dante has no problems with giving you a ride. Allow me to help you up." Saito said as he lead the princess to the horse and boosted her onto Dante's back.

" Such a wonderful view." The princess said with awe, she loved horse riding as much as any other noble. Especially when she rode on her familiar that was a Unicorn although riding on Dante was a new experience to her. It was a head and a half taller than her unicorn and half a head when compared to the war horses of her knights.

" Tell me about it." Saito said as he removed his cloak making the people gasp. He had black baggy pants that had some jagged bottoms showing it has been well used. A black shirt over a custom chain mail along with very unique armor. His right shoulder had a plate of metal that allowed complete arm movement. His left arm had black dragon styled plates protecting it although it allowed almost the same reaction time as the right armor-less limb. He had black gloves with metal plates on the back of his hand, the plates carried the mark of Tristain. He also had a black and silver sheathe to go with Derflinger who had changed during a battle. The enchanted blade was no longer looking like a useless relic. Instead its handle was all black with edges of pure silver for decoration. It's blade was completely black except for the silver like edge. Its power and sharpness had only improved with its change. In the end Saito looked like a man that could call himself the owner of the legendary steed he rode. Strapped to his body was his unique harness carrying his Blacktail, its clips and many useful pouches. He still wore his military belt with more pouches all filled with things he felt he needed during his travels.

" Is something wrong Hime?" Saito asked making Henrietta blush. She was too busy admiring the intimidating and handsome way the ex familiar looked. Saito being ignorant on why the princess was staring felt that she was not pleased with his change. Since it was going to be his first time in the castle as a free man he wanted to leave a good impression. After reaching a town Ara had guessed he would pass he found a black smith waiting for him. The young necromancer had placed an order to gain Saito a change that would match the armor of Dante. With very little available Saito took what the man had and made it work. To his surprise it fit his style better since he wasn't weighed down like most Knights. Of course the man that worked for Ara's father swore to have the completed armor sent to Saito.

" Your new look caught me off guard." Henrietta said making Saito smile.

" I remember hearing change is good, do you not like it?" Saito asked making the princess blush once more.

" I see no problem with it, you look ready to serve our kingdom." The princess said making Saito turn to the castle and start walking.

" Hime... I'm always ready." Saito said as Dante walked to his side.

" You have no idea how happy that makes me." The princess whispered making Saito wonder what she meant. The company of knights escorting the princess soon made a formation around Dante. Those that had meet Saito looked on with pride at how much the young man had change in the months since they had seen him. Those that knew him from the academy were left speechless as their friend walked in a way that declared he was an equal to nobles.

" Is that really Darling?" Kirche asked as she blushed and felt herself burning up. She bit her bottom lips while her legs rubbed together in hopes of satisfying the itch that was making her wet. An itch that only the black wearing swordsman could scratch.

" He is stronger." Tabitha said before looking at the package she was given.

" He has become a true knight." Guiche said with pride.

" You can say that again." Montmorency said with a dream like state as she licked her lips when she got a good view of Saito's muscles.

" No doubt you are gazing upon the true Saito. The one that has only revealed himself to our Princess and her Majesty." The Spy leader by the name of Robert said making the students look at him.

" The reports I read said nothing about the boy being this way." Ward said with annoyance. He was a high ranking man in the Tristain military. Not knowing about the boy's existence is bad enough, but seeing the boy play the part of a blade master was too much for his pride to accept. Sure in reality he was a back stabbing traitor, but he had pride in his position and demanded the respect that went with it. Saito's very existence was now an insult to that pride.

" No doubt they were nothing more than a forgery. Otherwise how would the court explain to foreign countries about housing a Blade Master within the same academy as their heirs." Robert said making the students look at him.

" But I thought Louise summoned him?" Kirche said making Robert smirk.

" A lie created thanks to Lord Osman and the Princess no doubt. With her being unable to use her magic properly it guaranteed a distraction to allow Saito to sneak in. A simple illusion later and behold Hiraga Saito is now a familiar and no longer the private guard of the princess." Robert said making Louise look at him with disbelief.

" But Darling said that the rocket launcher came from his home." Kirche said as she remembered the event with the middle aged thief.

" Sir Saito must have been trained in more things than just his natural skills in sword play. Why else would he carry a firearm most have never seen." Robert said as he pointed towards Saito. The eyes of the people around him grew as they saw the Blacktail firmly tucked into it's harness. It wouldn't get in the way if Saito got into a battle and would be easy to access.

" We must return these griffins to their owners, you on the other hand are free to head to the castle in the meantime." Robert said before leading his troops from the group of academy students and Ward.

" Let's go meet your friend." Ward said with a fake smile as he lead his temporary charges to the main gates.

+-*/\*-+

It didn't take long for those living in the castle to hear about Saito's appearance. Many high ranking officials and Warriors now stood with their companies to see their secret weapon walk by. Maids, servants and commoners did their best to get a good look at the fighter that was living a life they could only dream. To them Saito was a sign of hope, since he was a commoner that had risen from the darkness of their oppression and now stood as an equal to magic using Nobles.

" Germanian Dragon Armor... how was he able to get such a thing." A woman with shoulder length blond hair said as she stood with her gunpowder squad.

" I don't know." A bluenette said as she stood next to the powerful and skilled woman.

" So that is him, the man that bested my son." A man similar to Guiche said with a smile. " Their battle must have been a splendid one."

" No doubt." A knight said as he stood behind his leader.

Similar words passed around as Saito led Dante to the stables. He helped the princess off his new friend.

" Such a beautiful Steed." Henrietta said as she looked at Dante.

" Dante is a lot more things than just beautiful." Saito said before looking at the stables.

" Come, he can rest next to Lady Ginger." Henrietta said before going to her unicorn and grabbing its reins. She lead Saito and Dante through the stables before reaching the ones reserved for the royal family.

" What are you doing Saito?" Henrietta asked as she looked at Saito remove Dante's armor.

" Dante is my friend and there is few who I trust to care for him. Which is why I take the time and joy of helping him disarm." Saito said as he finished removing the last armor from Dante's leg.

" I'll come visit you before dinner my friend." Saito said making Dante nod his head.

" Saito..." Henrietta said with a blush. The young blade user turned towards her and couldn't help but find her very attractive. He gulped as she came closer and cupped both of his hands, her beautiful and violet eyes soon locked on to his and gave him something he had only seen in Anime and Manga. The infamous sad puppy eyes, he was shocked that this world contained such power.

" Will you teach me to care for Ginger like you care for Dante?" The princess said as her blush grew and got closer to Saito to get him to give the answer she wanted.

_' She's so cute... can't resist.' _Saito thought as he wanted to fulfill every desire the princess could ever have, along with a few perverted ones he was developing.

" Of course Hime, there is almost nothing I wouldn't do for you." Saito said with a comforting smile before he taught the princess to care for her unicorn. He laughed lightly when Henrietta collapsed under the weight of the saddle while Dante let out a neigh. The unicorn stomped her feet making Dante glare at her.

" Saitoooo." The princess whined making the Gandalfr stop his laughing before he helped her up.

" I'm sorry Hime but I couldn't help it." Saito said making the princess pout before she let out a slight giggle.

" Ginger, I'm so sorry for not showing you the care you deserve." Henrietta said making the Unicorn follow her petting.

" I don't think there is nothing to apologize about. Ginger is a very smart girl and no doubt understands why you never did such things for her. When we get a chance I promise to take you riding outside the castle walls." Saito said making Henrietta look at him with disbelief.

" You promise?" Henrietta said making Saito look at her hope filled face.

" Of course, I'm a man of my word." Saito said before being tackled into a pile of hay by an excited princess.

" Thank you. It's been so long since I've had a normal ride. Thank You." Henrietta said making Saito smile.

" Like I said anything for you." Saito said as he looked at her adorable and smiling royal face.

_' I guess there really is a difference between normal folk like me and some one blessed by Kami.' _Saito thought as he drowned in the eyes of the princess.

_' I feel so safe while being in his arms. Almost like when I'm with Wales-sama.'_ Henrietta thought as she leaned into his shirt that carried more heat than usual thanks to his chain mail. It didn't take long before both started to lean their faces closer.

" You're highness! It is almost time for the Court meeting." Agnes yelled as she came towards the royal stables. She wondered if something happened since the princess and the black armored commoner were blushing while grooming their horses.

" Let's go Hime, otherwise her majesty might start worrying." Saito said as he left the stables with a robotic walk. Henrietta couldn't help but giggle at Agnes confused look.

Half an hour later the entire court of Tristain had gathered in a large meeting room. Nobles, Knights, Merchants and the Royal family sat in a large meeting hall.

Ward sat with a few of his senior leaders in the griffin squad while they were aligned with other forms of the military. In front of them were the nobles and behind the warriors were the commoners that had some sway over the country. What had the court a bit confused was seeing a fresh looking Saito kneeling next to Henrietta's thrown. While the closes knight was five meters away.

" Blade Master." Ward heard a knight from the castle guard whisper to his allies. It didn't take long for the word to spread through the court. One Duke Valiel growled as he sat with his daughter at her side. Guiche's father let out a glare making the Duke calm himself. His own son turned to look at Louise while wondering how things were going to turn out. Louise's father grew with rage as Saito took the position of some of his fighters since the boy was now entrusted with the safety of the royal family. Louise didn't know what to believe. Saito was silently looking at the ground while in a position of servitude he never displayed with her. The Queen signaled to the high priest so that he could start the meeting.

The man nodded to the knights on guard and they tapped their pole axes on the stone ground.

" This meeting concerning Reconquista is now underway." The high priest said making Ward's eyes to grow.

" As you all know by now the Prince of Albion has gone into hiding. His nobles have rebelled under the name of Reconquista and are now fighting the loyalist of Albion. It is a battle that is becoming hard for Wales-san to win due to his limited resources. As of this moment we will go into a state of prewar. No doubt that the fiends behind these dark acts plan to attack our land." The High Priest said making the hall fill with chattering.

" What do we know about Reconquista?" The General of the army said making the Queen smile. The man was a clear figure of authority and extremely loyal to her. When he talked others listened, when he listened to the queen others listened.

" Thanks to a special unit we sent we have learned quite a lot of information. It was also thanks to my daughter's knight that allowed that information to safely fall upon our hands." The Queen said making Henrietta blush.

" I had heard about the force sent to spy on the Reconquista strong hold in Tristain. Knowing how dangerous and important this mission was I sent my personal guard to assist." Henrietta said before laying a hand on Saito's shoulder. She retracted it as Saito stood to address the court.

" Nearly six months ago the criminal Fouquet was at the top of her game. Her highness arranged for me to infiltrate the magic academy in a way that would allow me to discover who was the criminal and what she wanted. However being a sword carrying servant would bring much confusion and discomfort to our allies, along with the students and the staff of the academy. Taking that in mind Princess Henrietta informed Lord Osman of her plans. With his help I became the familiar of one Louise Francois de la Valiel. After gaining the information I required I waited for my chance to catch Fouquet during the act of her stealing the Staff of Destruction. During my original confrontation with Fouquet lady Valiel had refused to leave the scene, to allow me to fight at full force. It didn't take long for the rest of the academy to approach causing Fouquet to leave. I was in the process of leaving my temporary charge before Osman informed us that the thief was still around. Following a hunting party made of academy students I waited for my chance to recover the treasure of our kingdom. After a successful battle our Princess had prepared for me to return to her side. Unfortunately a situation happened that forbid me from returning to my duty." Saito said with a dark tone at the end making the Duke of Valiel get upset. The hour before the meeting Saito was told about his cover story and how the court expected him to act as a Blade Master. Lucky for him he had Derflinger and was able to listen to his friend's instructions.

" What does this have to do with Reconquista?" The blond haired father of Louise said with venom. Louise wanted to hide as her father was starting to cause a scene.

" If lord Valiel had followed my orders Saito would have been able to return to the castle in time to prevent the escape of Fouquet. An escape that was accomplished by members of Reconquista. Members that Saito had uncovered and planned to bring to justice." Henrietta said with a mad tone. She cared for the Duke like an uncle but his pride had caused them much damage. Robert the spy had found a secret compartment that had belonged to the former assistant of Osman. Taking the timing into account and the role he assumed Saito played, he informed the royal family of the harm the Duke caused by causing a scene. The chaos from the Noble and Saito's fight had made the spy stop his search for information and rush to the castle to inform them about what had happened, before the Duke could bride the truth from reaching the royal family. Due to the incident many young members of the military had been assassinated by Reconquista along with the theft of a few national treasures.

It would have all been avoided if the man had listened to the princess instead of trying to do things his way. The Duke's eyes grew with disbelief as his mind figured out the trouble he had gotten into.

" I'll make sure to fine your house properly for the problems you have caused and for the insubordination towards the words of my daughter." The Queen said making the Duke pale.

" Your Highness I didn't know." The man said in his defense.

" You weren't ever suppose to know. Instead you allowed your pride to blind your judgment and put Saito out of commission for two months. Two months that he could have continued working in the shadows. Instead now we are forced to reveal his abilities to our allies and enemies thanks to your disobedience." The princess said with a tone that showed why she was favored by god.

" After I was able to recover enough to walk I took the time needed to regain my former strength. A process that was completed in two months instead of three that royal medics had estimated. It was by the grace of God and the prayers of the princess that I was able to catch up with the spy team. Their information was extremely beneficial towards the safety and prosperity of our kingdom. I was also able to stop the summoning of a class B demon." Saito said making knights walk to the military leaders and hand them books. Robert had informed him about what Saito had disrupted on the night they met.

" That is the ritual that the members of Reconquista was working on near the border. Our mages were able to decipher it and our Majesty sent the information to Germania allowing them to prevent a similar summoning that was pushed back due to the failing of the first. We were also able to repel the forced migration of ten goblin tribes. I fought off two myself and the Germania army the rest, after learning about their unusual numbers during my stay in the City of Goods. Speaking of the merchant city." Saito said before walking towards the front of the two thrones and kneeling. His hands went towards one of the sacks he carried around his waist and found two special boxes.

" Gifts from my journey to Germania." Saito said as he offered the boxes to the queen and the princess.

" Crystal Roses." The Queen said with disbelief. She had been given a long and beautiful box that held the magical plants that had a special place in her heart.

" I hope they gain half of the love you showed to the same flowers your late husband had given you. That way this flowers will live a fulfilling and joyful existence." Saito said making the Queen smile while her eyes had some light tears.

" Saito-san it's beautiful." Henrietta said as she lifted a necklace with purple gems while being held together by high quality silver.

" When I saw it I felt it you would make their true beauty shine." Saito said while he stayed in his submissive kneel. The princess blushed before removing the jewelry around her neck and putting the new necklace on.

" Thank you." Henrietta said making Saito look at her with a smile.

" No my princess, thank your for accepting the gifts of a commoner." Saito said making Henrietta frown. She couldn't understand why Saito was suddenly using his status in conversation. He stood up and walked to her side before looking at those gathered.

" I have spoken with our Intelligence department and they have informed me of a few traitors that have paid for the members of Reconquista to plague our lands. With the permission of her Highness and our princess I would like to hunt down these traitors myself." Saito said making shock fill the meeting hall.

_' Saito, your actions are those of a true hero, but for the moment my daughter needs your help.' _The Queen thought as she glanced at the worried look on her daughter's face.

" Are there any traitors in this very room?" The General of the main army asked.

" No I have taken the liberty of not informing the traitors about this meeting." The Queen said while hoping the man would take over the duties Saito had requested.

" Allow me to form a proper force to dispose of our enemies. As the General of Tristain it is my honor bound duty to bring justice upon our traitors." The man said making the Queen nod her head.

" Then I ask for you to allow me to bring justice on one man... the Duke of Tarbes." Saito said with a dark and cold tone.

" That's the Duke that owns the land of Saito's home. I remember hearing rumors of him causing many dark acts." Guiche said making his father look at him.

" Why didn't you tell me this before?" The General asked his son that flinched.

" Because you would have not listened to me questioning the loyalty of such a long lined Noble. Nor do I believe you would have really cared about the crimes he committed to the commoners of Tarbes." Guiche said with authority making his father look at him with disbelief. The man couldn't help but feel a bit of pride from his youngest son, since the boy was usually carefree and not thinking with his right head. Or course the powerful Mage had also been found guilty of living the same life style as his son during his own youth.

" The Duke of Tarbes has plagued its people long enough... I have fought with Saito before father. The two of us will be more than enough to defeat that man." Guiche said bringing shock to the meeting hall.

_' I also have three powerful friends ready to help.' _Guiche thought as he got a grateful nod from Saito.

" With a blade master and a Triangle class Earth Mage his defeat is guaranteed." The war strategist stated.

" The Duke of Tarbes has a well fortified home that rivals our castle. He won't take kindly to a force of arms from the capital. Nor do I believe my son and Sir Saito are strong enough to take on over a hundred men." The Admiral said making the court go into whispers.

" If I can guarantee a force that could infiltrate the Fortress of Tarbes, will her Majesty allow me the honor of bringing this man to justice?" Saito asked making the woman frown.

" Only if you can guarantee a swift victory, you have other duties that I wish for you to perform. If this did not involve your loved ones I would have not given the request a serious thought. What is the name of this force of arms you speak of." The Queen said making Saito nod his head.

" The Knights of Tarbes." Saito said making the Court confused.

" It is a battalion of men that were born and raised in my town. They are loyal to her majesty and her majesty only. Everyday they wait for the day for her Highness to right the wrong that man has caused. With their assistance I can assure you the battle will not last over an hour." Saito said making the court look at him with disbelief.

" How long have these men been training in secret?" Duke Valiel asked.

" They never trained in secret, they are members of our military that have requested to be stationed in Tarbes. The Duke accepted it since he didn't trust them to be in his castle for too long. They patrol the roads around Tarbes and its neighboring villages while the Duke takes the soldiers needed to protect ten towns for himself." Saito said making the Court look at him with shock.

" Thats four battalions how will you defeat them?" The Admiral asked.

" I can not risk letting that information out but once the battle is over I will be more than glad to give a full report to her Majesty and those she sees worthy."Saito said making the Queen think.

" Very well. You are to head to Tarbes and dispose of its Duke. In the meantime I want the rest of our forces to prepare to wipe out the remaining traitors. You won't have more than two days after Saito's attack to catch the traitors off guard. I advice you to start your campaign as soon as possible." The Queen said making the military leaders nod their heads.

" I can lead my squad to wipe out the traitors near Albion." Ward said making the General nod his head.

" That won't be wise." Saito said making Ward frown on him as the teen got the full attention of the court once more. " If Reconquista is truly a part of Albion, I have no doubt they will have dragons and the proper scouts to watch the skies. An attack from the air will be seen from miles away and will ruin the element of surprise." Saito said making the Admiral and the War Strategist nod their heads.

" Saito is right, we must strike fast and hard. This is an event that must be handled with extreme delicacy. Henrietta, Saito, Grand General Garmon, and General Ochi I request for you to join me and prepare a proper plan to deal with this problem. For the others I request for you to wait here until we are done." The Queen said making those she called to follow her to a room next to the thrones.

" This is the information we have on the traitors, how are we going to deal with them? Without bringing more harm to our people." The Queen said making a small debate start.

" I think hiding our men as simple travelers is a great idea." General Ochi said making his fellow General nod his head.

" We can also set a few men outside of the towns to prevent any escapes and to act as reinforcements." Grand General Garmon said making Saito nod his head.

" Then it is settled. Saito escort Henrietta to her room while I dismiss the court." The Queen said getting a nod from the former familiar.

" That boy will be a great asset to our force." The Admiral said making the Queen smile.

" Saito... I have a favor that I need you to accomplish." Henrietta said as the princess reached her room.

" Anything for you my Hime." Saito said with a kneel making the purple haired beauty to blush.

" There is something I need you to get for me." The princess said as tears formed in her eyes making Saito wonder what it was. He just hoped it wasn't going to cost him his life.


	9. Chapter 9

**Discarded **

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing!**

**Chapter 9: Detour through Tarbes**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

" **Non Human Talking"**

_**' Non Human Thinking'**_

***Technique***

" Do you swear upon the honor of your ancestors and of yourself to wield your blade only in the name of my daughter? To become her sword and shield, and bring righteous justice to her enemies?" The Queen of Tristain said as the former familiar of the Valiel family knelled before her. A smile growing on her face as she continued to ask him questions about his loyalty to the princess of her kingdom. The Queen had decided to make the false role she had given to Saito a reality. With knighting Saito in the name of her daughter will bring not only a new form of power to her kingdom, but also raise the moral of her people. It will also bring joy to her daughter to have such a dependable young man at her side that also treated Henrietta like an equal. The woman before Saito knew how much of a pain being royalty was. She understood how valuable an escape from reality a person like Saito can be. Before the daughter of the Valiel family used to play that part but the girl had changed her mentality and acted more like a dog than the familiar she used to employ. She found the scenario ironic since the role she was planning to give Saito was one of the highest honor in her country and originally it was to be given to his former master. She wondered if it was Kami righting the wrongs the young talentless Mage had caused.

"To love and cherish her more than your own life? To place her happiness above everything else? To accomplish and deliver any selfish desire she might demand? To forever see her as your own true love?" The woman asked making her daughter blush. The Queen stood with Derflinger in her hands and her daughter to her side.

" I do...Wait... What was that last part?" Saito asked after instantly swearing to do what the Queen asked. Clearly he was caught in a trance from the boredom of answering so many questions that would make any time draining defense attorney proud. It also didn't help him that he knelled on the stone so much that his leg had gone to sleep.

" It matters not, you have already agreed to my daughter's pledge." The Queen said making Saito more confused than before. "Henrietta you may now claim him as your own." The princess blushed as Saito got a perverted idea of what the Queen meant. He had no idea how right he was.

" Hiraga Saito from this day forward you are mine. From a lock of hair from your head to your last drop of blood. You belong to me... body and soul." Henrietta said as she placed her hands on the side of Saito's head. The teen instantly blushing as the princess got closer to him. While the queen was nodding her head in the background, approving the words her daughter had chosen.

" As god as of our witness may our destinies become interwoven for a better future. This is your pledge of loyalty and my oath of acceptance." Henrietta said before kissing Saito on the forehead. He let out a sigh of relief before a wave of disappointment filled him.

_' I don't think a kiss on the lips would have been that bad. Especially coming from Hime... oh well, you win some you lose some.'_ Saito thought as he tried to stand only to feel the steel of Derflinger on his neck. Instantly freezing him and making him wonder what he did wrong.

" Do it right Henrietta or I will find another for him to serve." The Queen said with a serious face.

" But mother... such a thing..." Henrietta tried to explain her reasoning.

" It is the ultimate sign of acceptance outside of the bedroom. Do it or I Will find a more competent master. You are not the only one that wishes to hold Saito's undying loyalty." The Queen said with a frown that drove a dagger into the Princess. She had heard the rumors through out the castle as word spread about Saito's power. She even heard a few maids talking about how handsome the former Gandalfr was when he had lived in the town outside the castle walls. His noble actions already putting him in a pedestal above the nobles that usually claimed the hearts of maidens and the pride of men. His image would only grow after his would be victory over the Duke of Tarbes. No doubt it would become a play worthy of the greatest writers. It was after all a great story of honor and battle to have a boy without family to be accepted into Tarbes. To grow with their love and become their champion, while its people suffered by the hands of the noble charged with their protection. His victory will be a story worthy of legends and whatever prizes God wished.

" I understand mother." The Princess said as she closed her eyes to concentrate.

" What's going on?" Saito said as a feeling in his stomach grew... the same feeling as when he first met Zero no Louise.

" No need to worry Saito it's for your own good." The Queen said with a smile before Saito felt the Princess turn his face.

" Saito... I promise to care for you in a way my friend Louise never could." The Princess said making Saito confused it only grew when he felt the princess kiss him.

_' Holy shit I was right...is that her tongue?'_ Saito thought after his brain shut down for a few minutes. The initial kiss had become too much of a shock of pleasure for the young man. For the princess of Tristain this was not the first time she had ever kissed a man. It was however her first time to initiate the kiss and unlike her would be lover, Saito didn't not break from the kiss with fears of being discovered. This was something the princess's body was taking advantage of, while her mind had also shut down from having to kiss a man that wasn't her beloved. The Queen was nodding her head in approval as she felt her daughter's magic surround the two and enter Saito. Although she did wonder when her daughter became so good at kissing.

" Hime..." Saito said when the princess recovered her senses.

" Saito..san." Henrietta said as saliva connected the two like a silver liquid bridge.

" **I bet you wished Louise would have kissed you like that."** Derflinger said making the Queen look at the sword with disbelief. She didn't know it could talk and would have dropped it if she was anyone else but the very sophisticated Queen of their country.

" Not now Durko... what the..." Saito said as he clutched his left arm as a powerful energy that felt like fire grew in it.

" What's going on? Saito!" Henrietta asked with worry. The royal family could see steam begin to form from his arm as his pain began to grow. Saito continued to fight it, since this time he had an idea what was going on and it wasn't as painful as the last time. Not to mention he had developed a greater endurance to pain.

" **Seems it doesn't take a Void Mage for a Gandalfr to reborn."** Derflinger said making the eyes of the Queen to grow. Even the princess looked at the young man before her with disbelief.

" Gandalfr? Saito is that legendary Familiar?" The Queen asked.

" Sure is and now he belongs to your daughter. Looks like Tristain has regained a power far stronger than that of a Blade Master." The enchanted blade said as the contract seal came to an end.

" Derflinger... the runes..." Saito said making the Queen look at the now gloveless hand. The princess let out a gasp as she saw the old runes Saito used to wear but now there was more flowing up his arm.

" **You are not the first Gandalfr to be disowned and more than like you won't be the last to renew his contract. Although you will be the first to be aligned to a Mage that didn't contain active Void Magic. The only way I can explain it is by the fact you are highly blessed by the Spirit of Void. Now you are a true Gandalfr." **Derflinger said making the room confused.

" True Gandalfr?" Saito asked as the princess looked at his hand with worry.

" **A Gandalfr that has been found worthy of the power of Void. Now you will start to gain the real powers that come with your tittle. Your physical abilities won't change since you are now stronger than when you were originally blessed. Normally those abilities are your highest level before reaching the second stage of Gandalfr. But now you can use those abilities properly in the name of the princess, since her magical abilities are far stronger than that of Louise. It is a common law that a familiar is only as strong as it's master." **The blade said making the Queen nod her head.

" True except when it comes to familiar that have been bonded to mages by advance rituals. A perfect example is Louise and her new familiar." The Queen said making Saito think.

" What is her familiar?" Saito asked as he stood up and placed his glove on his exposed hand.

" A Chimera. A class B Demon that has the physical strength and dexterity of an A-class. It only has a ranking of B due to how easy it is to trap it." Henrietta said making Saito want to hunt down Louise's familiar to get a good look.

" **I'm not surprised at your rebirth partner, after all you have triggered my own evolution allowing me to break free of my former look." **Derflinger said as Saito was handed Derflinger by the Queen. His mind filling with how old and worn out the enchanted blade used to look. Now it's handle was all black with silver edges, a black cloth wrapped around its handle for Saito's comfort. The actual blade contained its usual coloring but its length, strength, thickness and sharpness had grown.

" Saito when did Derflinger take part of his own change?" Henrietta asked since she remembered how the blade originally looked.

" It was on my way here after meeting up with Robert and his men. There was a group of mercenaries near the border. They attacked me in hopes of claiming Dante. Derflinger had absorbed much magic by then and what they threw at us became enough for his change." Saito said making the royal family look at him.

" **As a weapon for a Gandalfr I have the ability to disrupt, nullify, repel and adsorb magic. What I do and how well I do it depends on my partner. As he grows in strength so do I."** Derflinger said making everyone look at him.

" Saito may I check how powerful you are?" The Queen asked making Saito look at her.

" How will you do that?" Saito asked as he doubted they could spare the time because of the battles that were to come.

" There is spell called Level Check." The Queen said making Saito's eyes to grow.

" It allows everyone to check their level of strength, speed, stamina, health, intelligence and magic." The Queen said before bringing her Royal mace over Henrietta. Blue magic engulfed the princess before a sheet of paper appeared in her hands.

" Henrietta of Tristain, Mage, Level 19... health 120 points. Attack power...40 ... Defense 19... Speed...6...Intelligence... 52 and 235 magic points." The princess read from the paper in her hand.

_' No way... there's actually a level system in this world?'_ Saito thought before he saw Henrietta turn towards him with her wand/scepter. Unlike her mother the future Queen had to chant her spell.

" Hiraga Saito of Tokyo, Japan..." Henrietta read as another paper appeared in her hands. Her words brought confusion to her and the Queen.

" It's where I was born." Saito said making the royal family nod their heads.

" Rank, Knight... Level... level... 27." Henrietta said with disbelief. Her mother couldn't stop the gasp that escaped her mouth.

" Health points 238... Attack power 75, Defense 38 points... Speed 24 points... intelligence level 21 and 145 KI points." Henrietta said making her mother equally confused as herself.

" What is KI?" The Queen asked.

" It's another form of energy humans are capable of using. I've been training myself into using KI based attacks to help even the field when I take on mages." Saito said making the royal family look at him with disbelief.

" So is that good?" Saito asked making the royalty look at him like he grew another head.

" **Most mages and knights your age are around the level of Thirteen. Louise is at level eight... those around the princess power are considered prodigies because of their age. Seems all of our monster hunting has done you a great amount of good." **Derflinger said making Saito nod his head.

" **Of course he is ten level stronger than normal by having me bonded to him."**The blade said making the royal family accept his words.

" Still to be at level seventeen at his age is still amazing, he is three years younger than my own Henrietta." The Queen said making her daughter blush at Saito's confusion.

" Mother!" The princess whined as Saito looked at her.

" You're Twenty... no way..." Saito said making the princess blush and turn from him.

" Don't look at me Saito-san. I can only imagine how hard it is to serve someone as old as me." The princess said as she looked ready to die from embarrassment. Even her beloved Wales-sama was two years younger than her. She always wondered if that was one of the reason why the man didn't claim her as openly as she had wanted. It had even brought her a few nightmares.

" Hime you are not old... until today I could have sworn you were the age of Louise... hell I could still swear you are as young as her." Saito said making the princess turn to him with a darker blush.

" Nothing about you has ever hinted to me about your age. Sure you're smarter than most people I know and clearly a powerful Mage but I figured it was because you're royalty. Trust me Hime no one in their right mind will ever consider you old. I know I wont." Saito said making the princess look at him.

" Besides nothing is more beautiful and tempting than a mature woman." Saito said with a smile making the Princess faint on her feet. He instantly caught her before she hit the ground.

" I knew you would make a great knight for my daughter. Take her to bed and then prepare for your mission, I expect you to be out of the capital as soon as possible." The Queen said making Saito nod his head before he carried Henrietta bridal style.

_' He's more than good enough for my daughter.'_ The Queen thought before letting out a perverted chuckle. Her mind filling with adult images that she had done with her own private guard. The only reason Henrietta hadn't followed in her footsteps was because the late King had forbidden it. The woman had seen the damage the decision had caused her daughter. She wondered if it was the reason why Henrietta fell in love with Wales so fast. She chuckled when she figured her daughter lusted for the prince of Albion instead of truly loving him.

+-*/\*-+

" Darling." Kirche yelled as she pulled an unsuspecting Saito into her well developed chest.

" Kirche?" Saito mumbled with disbelief only to have the Germanian girl moan at the vibration his voice caused.

" Hello Saito." an aggravated voice said making Saito turn with disbelief.

" L-L-L-Louise... it's good to see you." Saito said making the Valiel daughter's rage to stop.

" Really?" Louise asked.

" Of course... I might have only been your familiar for a short time but I somewhat considered you a friend... in fact it's great to see all of you... you I don't know." Saito said as he looked at Ward.

" The name is Ward and I am the Captain of the Griffin Knights." The man said as he extended his hand to Saito. The teen shook it before introducing himself.

" Our mission." Tabitha said making Saito confused.

" I have taken the liberty of informing the others about our quest to Tarbes. They have agreed to help us, just like we know you would return the favor if it ever was needed." Guiche said making Saito smile.

"That's good to hear. As soon as everyone is ready we can leave." Saito said making the academy mages nod their heads.

" What mission?" Louise asked with annoyance, she had heard what they talked about in the meeting but her father had assured her that such an important job wouldn't be left in the hands of people so young. Seemed the man had been wrong at guessing how much the queen trusted Saito.

" You didn't tell her?" Saito asked.

" To be honest she will be more of a liability than help. I didn't want to hurt her feelings but the matter we are attending to is a delicate one." Guiche said making Saito sigh, he knew the shameless flirt was right.

" I'm sorry Louise but Guiche has a point. This mission is too important to risk with having us protect you." Saito said with regret as Louise looked ready to rip his head off.

" You... you dog... how dare you say that to your ma-ma-master." Louise said as she brought out the whip that would remind her of her time with Saito.

" We will have none of that Louise Francois de la Valiel." The Queen said as she walked towards them with her royal guards. A few men holding their weapons with stronger grips while the mages drew their wands.

" Your majesty..." Louise said with shock.

" Saito is not a dog nor are you his master." The Queen said as she now stood before the group.

" You forgot the proof of servitude between _MY Daughter and yourself__**.**_" The Queen said before clipping on a symbol of the Royal Family of Tristain to Saito's cloak. It rested near his left shoulder and hid the clip that held the cloak. Once she stopped and nodded her approval a thought formed in her head.

" Didn't I tell you to take my daughter to bed?" The Queen said with clear disappointment when she didn't smell a certain scent coming from Saito.

" I did." Saito stated.

" Doesn't look like it." The Queen said making the people around her blush.

"But Hime is sleeping peacefully in her room." Saito said making the Queen sigh.

" Never mind. I'll have you fix this misunderstanding after you return from your missions." The Queen said making Saito confused.

" Your Highness, I humbly ask that you place me on the same mission Saito is to do." Louise said as she knelled.

" I also wish to lend my aid to the kingdom... I also ensure the safety of my fiancée." Ward said as he took a stance similar to the pink haired Mage.

" The mission to Tarbes is out of my hands. As a royal guard of Tristain, Saito now has control over those that assist him. His word is law as long as it does not betray my family." The Queen said while looking into Saito's eyes and seeing no sign of betrayal.

" I expect to hear good news as soon as possible." The Queen said making Saito kneel.

" And I will deliver the news you seek." Saito said making the queen to smile.

" Take whatever provisions and supplies you might need. And be careful, I doubt my daughter will be ready to hear about you dying in battle." The Queen said making Saito stand. They watched her walk away.

" Before I forget... Miss Valiel... my daughter had plans to summon you before you leave." The Queen said before hearing the pinkette rush off to the princess's chambers.

" Now will be a good time to depart." The Queen said making Saito lead his friends to the armory.

_' Damn looks like Louise won't be able to help me get closer to the boy... I wonder what the Queen has planned for such a useless Mage.'_ Ward thought before leaving.

" Here are my mission papers, and these are the supplies I request." Saito said as he handed a document to a knight in front of the armory.

" Very well Sir Saito... I will have everything ready in half an hour." The man said before going into the armory.

" Have you guys packed your things?" Saito asked making the mages with him shake their heads.

" Then I ask for you to meet me here in half an hour. I'm going to go retrieve Dante." Saito said making Louise's classmates rush to their chambers.

" Such a magnificent beast." Kirche said as Saito rode on Dante.

" Here you are sir." Two knights said as they lead two horses that had a small wagon.

" Thank you. Guiche and Montmorency will ride on the Wagon. Kirche and Tabitha I ask you to fly with Sylphid." Saito said making the two blonds get on the transport he had picked for them. The remaining mages easily rode the blue dragon.

" Good luck Sir." The two knights said before heading back into the armory.

" If we head to Tarbes now we can reach the nearest Inn an hour after sun down." Guiche said as they rode through the capital. Sylphid walking through the streets at the best of her abilities to not crush anyone.

" What Inn? There is no Inn between Tarbes and here." Saito said making his companions confused.

" You plan to travel through the Forest of Tarbes." Tabitha said making Saito nod his head.

" Try to keep up, we will rest in four hours." Saito said as Dante took off at a speed that the Horse drawn carriage could follow. Once the stars shined in the night Saito decided it was time to camp. They were already a third of the way into the Orc filled Forest. Only a few creatures tried to harm them but they were instantly killed by Saito.

The young swordsman grumbled as he cooked his dinner and the dinner of four spoiled mages.

" I'm a legendary familiar not a servant." Saito mumbled as he poured some porridge into a bowl.

" I'm sorry darling, I didn't know how important cooking was to you." Kirche said making Saito shake his head as she gave him the puppy eyes.

" It's not your fault, I just keep forgetting how society is different to what I grew up with." Saito said before sitting down to eat with them.

" So why don't you guys tell me what has happened since I left the academy." Saito said with a smile making the mages copy him.

+-*/\*-+

_' Isn't that interesting.' _Ward thought as he spied on the princess conversation with his fiancée. A dark smile growing on his face as he weighed the value of the information he just gained.

+-*/\*-+

" And that is when we found you darling." Kirche said as Saito had a serious face that made her heart beat with new strength.

"According to Robert, the Queen had given him and him only the mission to find me. Ward had taken some time off to see his fiancée in the academy. The things you told me don't match up with the information I know." Saito said making Guiche nod his head. Before running into the mages of the academy Saito had looked for the spy to get any information on the Duke of Tarbes and his castle.

" I know that man couldn't be trusted, the longer I spent with him the more he reminded me of the Nobles that shame our country. We must inform the queen of our discovery." Guiche said making Tabitha nod her head.

" I'll make sure to send word once we reach Tarbes. In the meantime I hope he doesn't get his hands on anything dangerous." Saito said making Guiche and Kirche to nod their heads.

" It's a good thing he didn't get the package Weapon Dealer gave to us." Montmorency said making Saito's eyes to grow.

" Weapon Dealer? You mean The Merchant... you guys met him? How is he doing?" Saito asked making Tabitha dig through her pack.

" Is this for me?... I wonder what it could be." Saito said before opening the item in his hands.


	10. Chapter 10

**Discarded **

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing!**

**Chapter 10: An overdue homecoming.**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

" **Non Human Talking"**

_**' Non Human Thinking'**_

***Technique***

" What is it? What is it?" Kirche asked as she rushed to her Darling's side to see what he had to reveal.

" It's a bill?" Tabitha calmly stated to shock those around her.

" That's it... a bill?" Montmorency asked with some depression.

" What is he billing you for?"Guiche asked.

"Some Molotov Cocktails I bought from him...and some other stuff." Saito said with a nostalgic smile as he remembered using the Merchant's flaming bottles of death. He had been shocked to see the merchant of all people being attacked by zombies in the world he resided in. Mainly due to the fact that in video games no one ever hurt the merchant. Saving the man was easy, setting up a payment plan was the hard part. Saito had wanted to somehow constantly keep in contact with the creepy yet resourceful man. Since the merchant wasn't one to be tied down Saito literally had to pay them man to learn about his next location. Saito didn't mind if he had to pay a small tribute since the merchant had fun things to use. Like Molotov Cocktails, which he used to finally obtain his revenge on the zombies that mocked him.

" Yeah those were fun." Saito said before wishing he had saved some for when he really needed it. But setting on fire multiple attacking mobs of angry dead guys was just too much fun. Now that he thought about going through a crate worth of the bottles in a single day was probably not his best decision. That and dancing around their flaming corpses while gloating about the undead being noobs compared to his skills. Derflinger made sure to store the memory of Saito acting like a ten year old playing the Halo Series online. The enchanted sword couldn't believe how easily someone could horribly butcher any language while gloating about their victories.

The eyes of the Gandalfr grew as he saw what else was inside. _' No way.'_ Saito thought before a smirk grew on his face. The items promised to be just as fun as Molotov Cocktails, now all he had to do was find more angry dead guys.

The following day they left with a feeling of peace embracing them. Unknown to them the magic of Tarbes's Forest did wonders to their bodies. It was one of the many factors that allowed Saito to level up so fast.

" Just past these trees is Tarbes." Saito said with a smile as they saw blinding light in front of them. Saito was a bit shocked when he found out the woods were big enough to allow Sylphid to travel with a reasonable amount of peace. Although the friendly dragon wasn't flying, it was one of the reasons why he had to slow down the pace from the day before. Dante didn't mind since he hardly felt his master's weight. He did grew annoyed of the Mages acting like they were on a picnic and not preparing to fight for their lives. The horse felt that these humans were very stupid and in some cases stupider than his master.

" Finally." Montmorency said as they passed through the forest. Their eyes grew with disbelief at the sight they saw. The large village near the border of being a city was under attack. They could see the men of the nearby Duke chasing after the commoners while the Knights of Tarbes defended them.

" You guys head north and assist the evacuation. I'm going to draw their attention." Saito ordered before a wall of earth appeared before Dante.

" I'm coming with you." Guiche said making Saito shake his head.

" Take those supplies to a Knight named Richard or a Mage called Jacob. Follow the villagers and make sure those supplies reach the proper knights. It won't be long before you join me in battle." Saito said before Dante to their shock broke through the weak wall of dirt. The Hell Stallion galloped at full speed preventing anyone from arguing with Saito.

" We must hurry." Tabitha said making the others do as Saito ordered.

" Prepare to die scum!" A knight said to an armed teen of Tarbes. Only to suddenly be trampled by Dante. The group of Tarbes citizens looked on with disbelief as the black horse rose to its hind legs and drove its hooves into the skull of two men that had charged.

" Is everyone okay?" Saito asked as he got off his friend and rushed to the group.

" Saito!" A preteen yelled as her and a few children latched on to him.

" It's good to see you again and the best part is you came just in time." The badly armed knight said making Saito nod his head.

" Any casualties?" Saito asked.

" Not that I know off, but many injuries. The Duke attacked without warning but we did see a messenger bird come from the capital and head straight to the Fortress of Tarbes. Alice had gotten a bad vibe and you know how accurate she is." The teen said making Saito growl.

" It just had to be an information leak... I'm going to have to request a better investigation from the court." Saito growled before removing himself from the children.

" Make sure to follow standard procedures. I'll buy you all the time you need." Saito said before seeing the group flee. He turned and rode Dante to the next battle.

" Something isn't right." The Duke of Tarbes said as he watched over the battle from his castle. An extremely powerful and enchanted telescope in his hands.

" What do you mean my liege?" A knight asked making the Duke frown.

" Send more men to Tarbes... the battle should have been over long ago but something tells me it isn't." The man said making the Knight nod his head before rushing to accomplish his orders.

_' Perhaps Ward was correct in saying that Tarbes wasn't as helpless as I originally thought.' _The Mage thought as he glared at the village that refused to obey only his rule instead of the Kingdom,. He couldn't understand why those peasants refused to live in luxury under his command, instead they picked pain and starvation just to remain loyal to two women that had no real power in his eyes.

+-*/\*-+

" Ahhhh!" A few men screamed as they were attacked with different magic spells. Salamander jumped off Sylphid and released a breathe of flames upon a few archers on top of a building. A knight screamed as the ground under him collapsed and left only his head exposed.

The commoners couldn't believe their eyes as a new force appeared and began to help them escape.

" Do not waste your energy on powerful spells. Keeping them back is more than enough." Tabitha said before sending a wave of ice crystals to a few of the attacking men.

" Who are you people?" John asked as he helped carry his injured friends.

" We came with Saito in hopes of preventing this." Kirche said before sending a ball of fire at the feet of a horse making it fall over.

" Saito-san? Is he here?" Siesta asked making the mages notice her.

" Ahhhh!" A yell of pain was heard before they saw a cyclone of wind appear and send fifteen men into the air.

" Looks like that is your answer." Richard said as he appeared with a few Knights of showed signs of battle as they finished escorting the last of the civilians from their section.

" Are you Richard?" Tabitha asked making the man nod his head. The mages had run into a few other knights but had yet to find the men they needed to.

" These are supplies Saito brought from the castle to overthrow your former Duke." Tabitha said as she removed a tarp to expose many potions and many more suits of armor and different kinds of weapons.

" That's a lot of enchanted weaponry." Jacob said as he came out a wall of flames and approached the cart. " No doubt they are treasures Saito collected during his journey."

" When were these things loaded? Last night I checked the cart and no such weapons were in it. The armor and potions yes, but not the weapons." Guiche said making the knights of Tarbes smile.

" Did Saito wake you up?" Richard asked though he already knew the answer.

" Yes... he must have done it when we were all asleep." Guiche said before having Richard grab a broadsword.

"We need to continue towards the escape point. The faster everyone is safe the faster we can assist Saito in this battle." Richard said before making his men form a rear guard to escort the supplies and the villagers. The mages were a great help since it got rid of the enemies long range support. Tabitha took the to air with her familiar and helped bring any villagers that were lost. Salamander went with her to help protect the people of Tarbes.

" I think that's the last of them." Saito said as he rode on Dante. Some blood covering his clothes but none of it his.

**" We need to continue to the east of the village there is more villagers there that need help."** Derflinger said as they saved the few that were left behind. Saito had taken his first human kill that day after finding three men rapping an attractive and now single mother. Her four month old child was soon recovered out of a can of garbage the attackers had thrown her in. Lucky for the child she had landed on some old blankets and showed no sign of pain other than being scared out of her newborn mind.

Saito had carried the broken mother with him before he found a group that took her off his hands. After that event and seeing the true evil in the heart of his enemies, it created a change in Saito. A change that would begin to fit his new image. A change that will go well with the future the Court had planned for him.

" Lets go." Saito said making Dante charge. To the horror of a group of horse men the Hell Stallion went smashing into two of their steeds. Dante's power and speed was more than enough to trample his enemies and their rides. It's armor cutting into anything in its way before it could harm it's owner. Saito had slashed four men as he rode on his friend. Being able to use both hands allowed him to deliver his entire power into his swings. Saito jumped off Dante as a few arrows flew his way. He spun and deflected the attacks before landing on the ground.

" Saito!" A female yelled with joy. Saito instantly recognized her as Jessica.

" Who the hell are you?" The leader of the horsemen asked only to have something pierce his chest. He looked at the blade size hole and then at the young swordsman.

" I don't give my name to dead men... it's nothing but a waste of time." Saito said as he swung and slashed at two men that tried to sneak up on him.

" Saito..." Jessica said with disbelief as she saw the kind young man viciously slash his way through his opponents. It didn't take him long to defeat the twelve figures holding her and twenty of the villagers captive.

" Can all of you travel?" Saito asked making Jessica look at the ground with shame.

" I can't." The teen said making Saito look at her.

" She nearly escaped once but was hesitant... they broke her legs. We patched them to the best of our abilities." A man said as Saito looked at the bloody rags wrapped around Jessica's legs. The mistreatment on his friend by the attacking force making the young man fill with rage.

" **Partner, use one of the elixirs Osman gave you. With the wounds being this fresh it might restore her ability to walk. It won't be instant but it's better than nothing."** Derflinger said making Saito snap out of his thoughts and rush to the injured woman. The use of the Elixir would leave him with one more, but he didn't care. The health of his friend was far more important to him. Especially when it was someone Siesta cared so much about.

" Saito don't you need those?" Jessica asked as she remembered how important and expensive the potions from the academy headmaster were. Not to mention she feared he would need them if he got injured in the battle. She knew her village needed him to be able to fight more than it needed her to walk.

" Not as much as you. Tarbes and the fairies will be lost without you." Saito said as he brought out a potion from one of his pouches.

" Now drink." Saito said making Jessica shake her head and closer her mouth and eyes. She knew if she looked at Saito she wouldn't be able to deny what he ordered. But her need to keep everyone she loved safe by not being a burden on the Swordsman gave her the strength to refuse the generosity of her friend.

" Damn it." Saito said making Jessica wonder why he gave up so soon, it brought a bit of sadness to her heart. To her shock she felt a hand behind her head before something warm touched her lips. She let out a moan when she felt a hand caress her breast. Before she could react a sweet tasting liquid flowed into her mouth. She instantly swallowed it before the lips of Saito moved from hers.

" Don't make me ever do that again." Saito said before he lifted the blushing Jessica bridal style. " Everyone in Tarbes is important to me. Especially someone that might one day become family to me by marriage. I'm not going to allow you to hurt Siesta by being difficult." Saito said making Jessica lower her head in shame at the pain she had almost caused her cousin..

" Do me a favor Dante and take her and the others to the shelters. They will lead you to them." Saito said before he got a nod from the horse. He quickly placed Jessica on Dante's saddle before she could complain.

" Go." Saito said as the villagers ran next to the horse.

" Saito!" Jessica yelled as her raven colored hair flowed in the wind. She worried about the man that carried her cousin's love. She had felt no emotion from his lips when they touched hers. He had taken the quickest and easiest way to get her to drink the potion without complaint.

" I'm sorry, but I got other things I need to do." Saito said before rushing to the next group of enemies Derflinger pointed out.

" Face my wrath cowards!" Saito yelled as he jumped off a building with Derflinger. He split a man in half before charging his next target. He tilted at an angle allowing a mace to fly by before digging Derflinger into the stomach of the scum before him.

_' It's not just rogue knights attacking.'_ Saito thought as he looked at the mercenaries that the Duke of Tarbes had hired. He smirked as his enemies surrounded him, they were seriously underestimating his power. He couldn't blame them since he knew that few had any idea of what the Void magic had turn him into.

A blast of high powered winds later and Saito stood in the center of fifteen dead bodies. His eyes grew with disbelief as he heard a familiar roar. However this time it was followed by four more.

" No..." Saito gasped with disbelief as he turned towards the origin of the roars..

**" Orcs!" **Derflinger said before five large beings came out of the forest he had just traveled. Each one carrying a crude weapon. **" They must have been attracted to the blood and magic that is starting to fill the air due to the battle."**

" Damn it!" Saito yelled before rushing towards the beast. He sheathed Derflinger and drew his Blacktail. A clip was spent into turning one of the Orc's head into swiss cheese. His attack brought the attention of the four remaining monster making them rush him. He smirked before turning and running into the center of the village. He could hear their heavy steps grow closer as he moved at a speed they could follow.

Once he reached the center of Tarbes he discarded the empty clip and reloaded. As the large beast arrived he drew Derflinger with his right hand and held the Handgun with his left. He couldn't help but smirk as the stupid monsters came to their death. It wouldn't be a repeat of his first battle. When he first arrived to Tarbes he was nothing more than a novice dealing with intoxicating gifts he knew nothing about. Now he had spent many months training and spilling blood to learn what his body can do. To tame the energy stored within his body. He was now an experienced fighter, not of master quality but enough to be trusted with most missions.

A roar of battle flowed from Saito and the Orcs before he charged them. His gun blazing as he reduced the gap between them. He jumped into the air and slammed Derflinger into the chest of the first Orc. The speed and power he gained from channeling KI allowed him to knock the creature back making it fall on its kin. Saito rushed as his blade tore into the flesh of the orc. He jumped onto the second one and quickly drove the blade into it's neck. A blast of KI later and the head was violently erupted from its body. Saito then rolled as a club smashed into the body of the dead orc. He quickly jumped back and slashed at the arm trying to grab him. It fell in half before its owner let out a pain filled roar. Saito quickly kicked off the ground and then the side of a building before flying towards the face of the farthest Orc.

*** Judgment Strike!*** Saito yelled as his reach extended and pierced into the face of the green beast. He let out a battle cry as he swung his sword making the orc gain a slash since the KI buried in it followed Saito's movements.

" **Partner!" **Derflinger yelled making Saito instantly block a hit. Saito was sent towards a building but landed on his feet before launching himself at its attacker. His blade clashed into the club of the orc and both fought to overpower the other.

" Damn it." Saito yelled as he was launched back and landed on the ground with a skidding stop. He quickly rolled to dodge a stomp.

***Rock Splitting Wave!***Saito yelled as he slashed off the leg of the Orc that tried to turn him int a pancake. It roared as it fell to the ground faster than a bad game of Jenga. Saito quickly rushed and buried Derflinger in the back of its skull. He jumped with a smirk as the cracked club landed on the fallen orc. It killed the heavily injured beast but not before shattering. Saito had quickly reloaded before shooting with master level accuracy at the confused and weaponless Orc. It stumbled back with its waving arms. One limb caught the half splitting face of the last orc before slapping the remaining half off. Saito took a deep breathe when he saw none of his opponents trying to get up. He twirled the Blacktail in one hand before securing it in its harness, then he flicked Derflinger free of blood and sheathed his enchanted friend.

" Holy crap!" A voice said making Saito turn with his blade. A small smile grew on his face as he saw the armed men of Tarbes and his magic using friends. They rushed to his side while taking in the damage he had caused the large and normally terrifying beast..

" Is everyone okay?" Saito asked making the knights look at him with disbelief.

" Worry about the others later Darling, what were you doing take on those Orcs on your own?" Kirche said as she began to check Saito for any injury. " We heard them and rushed to help you as soon as possible."

" I'm fine Kirche and this isn't my first time fighting something of their level." Saito said as he brought out a health potion and drank it. He needed all the strength he could get to fight. His wounds thankfully were minor but he was getting a bit tired.

" How did you do that?" Guiche asked after his mind finished going over everything it saw.

" Seems like we got more guest heading our way." Richard said when a whistle came from a few archers on top of a building.

" A second wave?" Saito asked with a serious tone making his armored friend look at him.

" The third actually. The first one was taken care of quite easily, but the second one came from the opposite direction and caught us off guard." Richard said making Saito nod his head.

" The village has suffered enough, its time we take this fight somewhere else." Saito said making Richard and his men to smirk.

" To battle!" Richard yelled as Saito instantly hopped on Dante's back. The rest of the knights charged after the galloping Dante while the mages traveled on horses.

" I can't believe so much damage was caused to such a beautiful place." Montmorency said as they rode through the village. Although Tarbes was a town for commoners it was well taken care of. The people had pride in their homes and did all they could to improve it. Their results had helped turn the place into a tourist spot for the summer thanks to the beautiful forest and mountains that surrounded it.

" This is only the first face of war, and I have no doubt Saito has seen many more this night." Jacob the Combustible said as he looked at the young swordsman that lead their assault.

" Calvary!" An enemy knight yelled making spear users to step forward to counter the charge. Saito responded by standing on Dante and closing his eyes. He jumped into the air as golden energy wrapped around his figure and sword.

*** Blade of Chrono!* **Saito yelled as he landed out of the reach of the spear men with Derflinger stabbing the earth. Enemies and allies alike looked on with disbelief as the ground instantly erupted in front of Saito. Pillars of Dirt and Stone began to smash and pierce through Saito's enemies. The Gandalfr jumped onto Dante as the beast charged into two armored men. They saw Saito begin to hack at the men at Dante's side while the Hell Stallion showed no sign of slowing down. The Knights of Tarbes took advantage of Saito's distraction and began to cut through the enemies in front of them. Tabitha and Kirche took to the air once more and began to use combination magic to bombard from the sky. Jacob was using a special form of magic fighting he invented to cause explosions at the feet of unsuspecting men. Guiche and Montmorency worked with a few knights to keep him safe.

" Retreat!" A man yelled as the men of the corrupt Duke began to flee.

" That's enough Saito!" Richard yelled as Saito finished unleashing a clip into the fleeing enemy. Each one of his shots had brought down someone planning to hurt his village and the people that had taken him in while the world turned its back on him.

" It's not enough... it won't be enough until that bastard is dead." Saito said as he rearmed his gun and sheathed Derflinger. He was grateful a knight had picked up his discarded clip and was now able to load it for later.

" We need to rest Saito... the men are tired and there is a few injured. Not to mention your friends are burned out." Jacob said making Saito calm down and look at the force that followed him. There was no casualties thanks to the advantage they had from using KI but a few had injuries that would make it hard for them to fight.

" We are going to rest for an hour. Those that can't continue are to return to the village and await our return." Saito said making Richard and Jacob smile.

" I see the court has finally start to notice your value." Jacob said as he pointed towards the pin the Queen had given him.

" Hai, her majesty gave me this before seeing us off." Saito said as he sat down in the temporary camp they made.

" The duke won't be happy that we drove his men off. No doubt he will be waiting for us to come a knocking." Richard said making Saito smile.

" I'll make sure to bang as loud as I can when I get there." Saito said making his allies confused.

_' This battle has to end by tonight that way I can head to Albion and catch one of the ships.'_ Saito thought as he drank some water and snacked on some jerky.

+-*/\*-+

" I hope Saito and the others are fine." Siesta said as she helped nurse the injured with her cousin. Jessica had come to visit since word of Robert searching for Saito reached her ears. Scarron and his fairies had been shocked when the spy leader and his men appeared at their Inn wondering if they knew where the young man had gone. Naturally it wasn't as a pleasant surprise as when Messenger birds arrived with gifts. The long raven haired teen had been sent by Scarron to tease Saito for sending the fairies new outfits and lingerie to go with it.

Siesta was not happy when she learned about the kinky gifts her Saito got for the attractive girls that worked for her uncle. She would have made a scene if two more messenger birds hadn't appeared with not only three beautiful dresses for the maid but also some lingerie Saito really wanted to see Siesta in. It's not that Saito is an open pervert, but when he ran into a merchant with a Sailor Scout uniform he just couldn't help himself. Before he knew it the poor guy had nearly purchased the former maid a dresser worth of new clothes. To save his dignity Saito had the transportation company send out his gifts at different times. Apparently it was a program that Nobles had set up for when they go see their secret lovers while keeping their marriages safe. But more importantly it prevent Saito from looking creepy in the eyes of Siesta and those that knew him.

" There's nothing to worry about, Saito is leading our knights and has one Square class Mage and four more mages to help him." Jessica said with a smile, it soon found it's way to Siesta before the younger cousin fantasized on how she was going to welcome her boyfriend back.

+-*/\*-+

A blood hungry roar filled the air as the force from Tarbes reached the Fortress. A massive beast flew from behind it's stone walls and began to descend upon them.

" Oh... Shit... I'm guessing none of you knew he had a three headed dragon that makes Sylphid look like a Gecko." Saito asked the knights of Tarbes as the massive beast hit the ground. Its weight and power making a small quake once it landed.

" Not good." Tabitha said as a sign of fear and uncertainty filled her face.

" Darling maybe now is the time to return to the castle for help." Kirche said making the Gandalfr nod his head. The force turned and rushed far from the fortress in hopes of finding some way to survive.

" What the hell Saito?" Guiche yelled as the Japanese swordsman jumped off Dante and rushed towards the three heads that released three streams of flames.

" He's buying us time, don't stop!" Jacob yelled before they took one last look and saw the young man suddenly get engulfed by the flames of the A Class Monster.

**+-*/\*-+ **

** GatsuBerk: Read and review and all that good stuff. Don't be an ass because I'm not forcing you to read. I write this for fun and don't care about grammar and spelling. The reason Saito seems stronger in my story than in Cannon is because he isn't stuck behind a desk learning things he can't do, nor is his body being constantly abused by a pmsing pink haired mage. I gave Saito his war horse because I need him to be able to travel fast between Tarbes, the Capital and any other place I need him to use. I made Dante bad ass in my mind because I grew up with my own horse that was kept in my great grandfather's ranch. I come from a very rich family in Mexico which makes it equal to an upper middle class family in the states. So we had enough money in the ranch for me to keep my horse to myself. It was my riding horse and no one else. I know this for a fact since I'm my great grandfather's heir, he had his own horse since he could ride just like I gained my own. Its family traditon, so I'll you know that its fun as hell being six years own riding your own horse when your cousins are stuck with lower breeds. And god forbid the wagons pulled by donkeys. The ranch is in the state of San Louise Potosi ( Hopefully I wrote that right.)... anyway there is a lot of mountains around the small town along with terrain that prevents most cars from passing. Maybe off road vehicles can get by but not family cars. In fact the area had just recently gained electricity in the last few years. Long story short horses are badass if it's your own and properly bred. Which is why I gave Saito a horse instead of some other magically enhanced beast. FOr those thinking he is receiving too much too soon just think about what would have happen if I gave him a dragon, or a griffin or maybe some kind of battle cat or worl... how do you like those apples?... To the person that question the Queen's actions during her youth or her orders for Saito to bed Saito look up how many nobles in our history has kept concubines, and other forms of sex slaves. Hell Saito in one episode of the Anime had to save Siesta from such a fate in case you can't remember.**

**For those that think I made him too strong too damn fast I would like to offer this explenation that I hope you would have come up with on your own. Saito isn't stuck behind a desk with Louise learning something he will never get. He's been training in mastering his given abilities. He's drawing techniques he saw in manga, and games to see what he can do with his KI. He has Derflinger helping him become a more skilled fighter, he would spar with professional knights to gain experience. And in case you didn't make the connection there is a level system in this story. Yes leaving up is a hard thing to do in any game, but if you spend enough time in one area killing low level beast you will be able to milk it until you see no real change. When I play role playing games I enjoy more the discovering of new lands, gaining new weapons and armor, messing with skills, customizing my characters, and the mini yet annoying quest that pop up to take up time, rather than just plowing through the story line.**

**In my story Saito has accepted the fact that he can't get home. But he also knows that fighting for him is a lot easier than learning how to farm so that he could make a living with in Siesta's village. Plus he's been fighting mindless beast, nothing that could really push his skills to its limit. And just to be safe I wish to tell you readers that I'm following the anime instead of the manga. Since I haven't read that yet. **

** ...**

**But I'll the better person and Apologize to those that don't like my version of Saito. Its the way I wrote him, if you don't like oh well, I'll keep updating this story until I set up an update that gains no views and no reviews. **

**Those wondering about the harem will have to wait since I'm starting to rethink my plans on it. But I will say that Louise will have no part, I repeat no part in that. So yeah... Lataz**


	11. Chapter 11

**Discarded **

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing!**

**Chapter 11: Ward makes his move.**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

" **Non Human Talking"**

_**' Non Human Thinking'**_

***Technique***

The small force of fighters and magic users looked on with disbelief as a ball of fire incinerated the teen that had lead their charge.

Saito yelled in pain as he burst out of the flames. He quickly went into a roll before unlatching the cloak he had been wearing. The cloak fell and continued to burn as Saito came to a stop while in a defensive position.

" Fire proof my ass!" Saito yelled as he looked at his burning magically enchanted cloak. He had spent quite a bit of money on and had hoped to finally get a chance to properly test it.

" **To a certain extent. There is very few things that can stand up to a dragon's fire. The cloak wasn't one of them." **Derflinger said to his partner as Saito got ready to battle.

" Atleast my armor is okay." Saito said while thanking the heavens that he didn't need to rip that off.

The three headed dragon let out a roar before Saito charged it. The massive beast was unimpressed with his charge as it watched the human gain ground on it.

" **Dragons that have not become familiars by tradition are usually brainless wads of meat. This fact is even more true if the beast has more than one head."** Derflinger said as Saito swung the blade to hit the large and thick legs holding the dragon up. The usually unmatched blade began to spark as it scrapped on the tough scales of the dragon.

" **Your going to have to give me a power boost partner.** **Normal swings won't work."** Derflinger said making Saito hiss. The dragon began to reach for him with its claws making the reborn Gandalfr to jump out of its reach.

" I can't do that partner too many times... I need to save my energy." Saito growled as the dragon's heads locked onto his body. He quickly ran underneath it again as the three heads unleashed a wave of fire.

" **Go for a killing blow. If you take out their heads you won't have a problem."** The enchanted blade ordered making Saito wonder how he was suppose to reach the dragon's multiple heads. The giant reptile based monstrosity was at least ten neters and that was while it was on all four.

_' I'm going to have to do this the old fashion way.'_ Saito thought before running out from underneath the beast as it finished releasing its flames. Saito jumped and stabbed Derflinger on one of the motionless tails that had been resting. His inhuman leap and gravity giving him the opportunity to latch on.

The dragon let out a hiss of pain before turning its heads to look at Saito. He twisted Derflinger making the six eyes of the dragon to grow before they filled with rage. One lunged for Saito making him smirk before he jumped at the last moment. His friends and the knights of Tarbes watched with disbelief as Saito landed on the dragon's head and rammed Derflinger right into its eye. It roared in pain as it threw its head back while hopping to throw the young swordsman off.

*** Power Shot*** Saito yelled as he brought out his Blacktail and aimed it at the second eye. His Ki flowed over the handgun and began to gather at the front. He pulled the trigger making the bullet shoot into the energy before dragging it into the second eye. The eyes of Saito and his companions filled with shock as half of the dragon's head exploded from the inside out.

The head went limp and began to fall making Saito jump off. He grunted in pain as he landed and rolled on the back of the dragon. He could hear its roars in pain as he made a safe distance to keep an eye on the two remaining head.

" I didn't think that was going to work." Saito said with awe as he looked at his Blacktail that had a few runes showing. More smoke than normal was coming out of its chamber.

" **You paid to enchant the Blacktail. It might not be at my level of power yet but it can now use some of your KI. We're going to have to experiment later."** Derflinger said as the two remaining heads finished roaring in pain and looked ready to unleash unholy hell on Saito. Saito jumped off the dragon's back as it unleashed flames to torch him. Saito ran along side of the dragon before swinging his blade on one of the legs.

*** Rock Splitting Wave.*** Saito yelled as his KI extended and gave Derflinger the edge it needed to cut into the beast.

_' This thing is made of stronger stuff than what I first thought.' _Saito thought as his KI blade broke after cutting only a fourth of the way into the thick dragon leg.

" **There's a reason why I never allowed you to take on any bills with a possibility of fighting an A-rank monster." **Derflinger said as Saito jumped back and unloaded a few KI-less shells on the Dragon head wanting to eat him. He saw four out of his six shouts bounce off the dragon's scales, One shot missed and the last one buried itself inside the mouth of the dragon. Had he remained standing still the dragon would have made sure he had followed the bullet that struck it.

" I guess the inside of its mouth doesn't have to be as strong as the outside." Saito said as he ran while an idea formed in his head.

" Oh shit!" Saito yelled as fear for his life filled his body. The second head had swung from an angle Saito hadn't been looking at. It's massive jaws ready to devour his helpless body. A battle roar of a small dragon filled the air as Sylphid slammed into the dragon head and smashed it into the ground. The blue dragon clawed at the large Dragon's eye before jumping off and taking to the air to get out of its reach.

" **Don't let it take off Partner!" **Derflinger yelled to snap the Gandalfr out of his trance. Saito rushed and quickly jumped on the leg of the dragon before kiciking off into a flip to reach its massive back.

" It's really pissed off at Sylphid." Saito said as the dragon flapped its wings making Saito bury Derflinger half way into the Dragon to hold on. The dragon roared in annoyance before one head turned to look at the Japanese Teen.

" I got an idea." Saito said with excitement as he shot at the dragon head making it try to take a bite out of him. Saito jumped from its reach before landing in front of one of the wings. Saito shot a few more rounds making the dragon lunge at Saito. The teen jumped and landed on the back of the Dragon's long neck.

" Why isn't it roaring in pain?" Saito asked as he turned to look at the dragon's head. His eyes grew with disbelief as the wing had flatten itself to allow the head to fly by with out danger. Making his plan of having the dragon hurt itself nothing more than a waste of time and effort.

" Damn it." Saito growled as he charged on the long neck of the dragon while he could still run on it. Saito had to use his partner to stay on the dragon as its head swung around like a mace in hopes of knocking the swordsman off.

" **Partner!"** Derflinger yelled as Saito lost his hold and fell to the ground.

" I got him!" Guiche yelled as he used his earth magic to make a slide for Saito the reach the ground.

_' If I wasn't on a life and death battle that slide would have been fun as hell.'_ Saito thought before taking hold of his Blacktail to trigger his Gandalfr powers. He charged the dragon once more before sliding under a claw that tried to grab him.

*** Power Shot!*** Saito yelled as he fired into the dragon's palm. An explosion of KI caused the claw to be pushed back as Saito got out of its reach. Saito quickly got on his feet before rushing up the dragon's body to reach his blade.

A roar made Saito turn towards the one eyed head as it shot out a ball of fire at Sylphid. Saito quickly took aim and released another KI enhanced shot that slammed into the side of the dragon's head. It roared in pain before slamming into the ground while knocking some trees over.

_' It didn't pierce the scales but the force still hurt it... kinda like punching someone wearing armor.'_ Saito thought before jumping to dodge one of the tails that tried to hit him.

_' Got to let it cool down otherwise who knows what can happen.'_ Saito thought as he jumped once more. He quickly lowered his gun since he didn't have any plans of firing it anytime soon.

" Saito!" Richard yelled making Saito turn to him. A spear had been tossed to him and Tabitha used some of her wind magic to make sure it reached him. Saito grabbed it and smirked before charging once more. Saito took on a stance to make any spear man proud before throwing the weapon with all of his strength. It flew into the air at a perfect angle before slamming into the open mouth of the dragon attacking him. The KI wrapped around the spear allowed it to tear right through the throat of the beast and making a massive hole in the back of its mouth. The bloody spear landed near the group that was a safe distance away.

" How much power did he put into this thing?" The spear owner asked with awe as he grabbed his weapon.

" That doesn't matter right now." Kirche said as she looked upon the battle with worry. The second head had gotten up while ignoring the pain flooding its body. It lunged at Saito only to have Sylphid slam into it again. Saito in the mean time had to catch the falling Derflinger that had been knocked off the dragon thanks to the spear Saito had launched.

" **Thanks for the save Partner."** Derflinger said as Saito charged the head that Sylphid had slammed into the ground.

" It's good to have you back." Saito said as he reached the top of the head and slammed Derflinger into the Dragon's remaining good eye.

" I need to conserve my KI." Saito said to himself before pulling out an item he had always wanted to use in real life.

" Fire in the hole!" Saito yelled as he slammed the World War II grenade into the dragon's injured eye before jumping into the air with the safety pin. Sylphid quickly flew under the swordsman and took him out of the range of the injured dragon. The mages and knights watched in disbelief as the roaring and now eye less dragon head exploded from the inside out.

" Did Saito just use magic?" Montmorency asked with disbelief since Saito's attack left a bloody and headless neck.

" The only magic flowing in Saito is the magic belonging to his familiar contract. It must have been some kind of weapon Saito had been hiding." Jacob the Combustible said as Sylphid flew in the air like a buzzard.

" The name of that Native American I'm suppose to be yelling when jumping off of things!" Saito yelled as he free fall towards the last head. Everyone was watching his falling body with disbelief.

_' Come on... come on you stupid beast.'_ Saito thought as he wondered if his plan had failed. He knew of the potential risk of plummeting to one's doom but he hadn't thought this jump would be his end.

" Yes!" Saito yelled as the injured dragon did one final lunge to kill him.

*** Sonic Wave!*** Saito said as he used a weak blast of wind to dodge the attack. Saito twisted in the air as the head flew past him. He quickly swung Derflinger into the hole on the dragon's neck. The power of Gravity and Saito's speed helped the swordsman begin to cut into the neck as he fell to the ground. The dragon roared in pain as Saito came to a stop as blood erupted from the long gash he just created. Saito kicked off the dragon's neck and rolled on its back to see the damage he just caused.

" **It's over."** Derflinger said after the head fell over with lifeless eyes.

" Probably but its best to be safe than sorry." Saito said before throwing another grenade into the bloody hole in the Dragon's neck. He would have to thank the Merchant for the very expensive explosives. The boy knew they weren't as powerful as newer grenades but they were still enough to keep him alive. He sighed at the fact that now he was going to have to give the shady man even more money. Money wasn't a problem for Saito it was dealing with the man since he was creepy than usual when meeting him in real life. Especially when the man would only appear after sun down and when he would least suspect it. It made him wonder how the robbed man always knew Saito had wanted to see him. Sure Saito had a list of the placed he would visit but the man always ended up finding him.

" That was overkill." A knight said as the dragon's neck exploded making the head fly a few meters before slamming into the ground.

" At least he saved one head to keep as a trophy." Richard said as they saw he was right since the last head had been nearly perfectly preserved in the battle.

" Darling!" Kirche yelled like a fanatic fan girl before rushing to the man that took down an A-class monster thanks to the help of Sylphid and the others. Of course in her mind she was only able to give credit to the young swordsman that was like no teen she had ever met. The fact he only drooled over her body for a moment before giving her face total attention made her like him more. She was proud of the fact he found her body, but it made her feel special that he didn't treat her like a trophy waiting to be claimed. She had noticed that Saito treated all women differently from the men of her world. What she didn't know is that both Saito and his father were easily controlled by the woman of their house. He had learned long ago that women were not only able to be as strong as men, but they were much more scarier. It was one of the reasons why he had allowed Louise to beat him even if he was able to beat her in any physical match.

Saito was panting as his body felt drained like never before. He fell on his butt as his adrenaline left him. Sylphid landed near him while worrying something had happened to him during the battle.

" Thanks." Saito said after Tabitha carried him towards the group with her wind magic.

" Oh darling that was so amazing." Kirche said as she held Saito to her body. Making the unmarried knights jealous since his face was between her generous breast. Saito didn't bother to fight her hold since he was too damn tired. And a great part of him was enjoying the treatment from the Germanian beauty.

" Air." Tabitha said before pulling the tired Saito from Kirche's grasp.

" Drink this Saito." James said as he offered Saito some water. " Dragons flames can drain a person of the water in their body, which is why so few are willing to fight them, when they reach A-rank." James said as Saito chugged the drink.

" We need to continue our battle before that bastard escapes." Richard said as they saw the small castle they had to charge.

" My familiar hasn't detected any underground tunnels for the duke to use." Guiche said as he looked at his large mole that had suddenly popped out of the ground. " Kirche and Tabitha can take to the air and ensure no escape. While Jacob, and I help the knights raid the castle. Montmorency can wait here until Saito is ready to join us." The blond earth user said with a serious face. His family training and teachings starting to show proof of his blood connections with the General of Tristain.

" That traitorous Duke never allowed other mages to enter his castle, which is why he only employees knights, and mercenaries." Richard said as he clutched his weapon.

" Lets move closer to the castle. Thanks to its design its easy to make sure no one can sneak up on it... much less escape it." Jacob said making the knights charge.

" Take a break Saito... when you're ready you can come save the day." Guiche said before using his horse to follow the knights.

" Darling I'll make sure to show you how helpful I can be." Kirche said before getting on Sylphid with Tabitha.

" I'll protect the others." Tabitha said making Saito give her a weak smile.

" Drink this Saito." Montmorency said with respect as she offered Saito one of his few elixirs.

" I'm going to cast a spell that will help you regain your strength." Montmorency said before helping Saito to a nearby stream. She gently laid him down and took a deep breathe.

" Thanks Momo." Saito said making the freckled blond to pout before smiling.

" No problem Saito." Montmorency said with before focusing her powers. She knew he was of common birth but his strength at times seemed far greater than that of some of the mages she knew. But she respected him for being different from others that were at his level of power.

" Substance of life, tamer of flames..." Montmorency chanted as she used her water magic to heal the swordsman.

_' I'm going to be paying for those grenades for the next three months but damn it they were fucking worth it!' _Saito thought as the bliss of sleep tamed him.

+-*/\*-+

" It is time to go Louise." Ward said making the void user to nod her head. The man couldn't help but feel some hate in him since the princess had given Louise her own horse to use. To make things worse she had assigned the Captain and Vice Captain of the Gunpowder Squads to protect Louise. Meaning that he couldn't corrupt the girl as much as he wanted.

Soon the four rode out of the castle to accomplish the mission Henrietta had given Louise.

+-*/\*-+

The sound of battle raged on as the Knights of Tarbes took on the armed forces of the Corrupt Duke. Kirche watched with wonder as the men fighting along side her darling showed a level of skill far greater than that of their opponents.

" The same." Tabitha said as she looked on.

" What do you mean?" Kirche asked.

" They use the same power as Saito." Tabitha said as Kirche noticed one knight blow his enemy into the wall with the Sonic Wave technique. The man's mace still carrying some lingering KI as he used it to shatter a shield.

" I... I can't believe it. Is it a secret only known to the men of that village?" Kirche asked as she saw the KI trained men over power the people they were fighting. The enchanted weapons they wielded also giving them an edge over their enemies. Their bodies flowing with the natural energy giving them a boost in abilities that made them far greater than normal.

A few men yelled as Guiche trapped them with a wave of earth. While Jacob launched a fireball into another crowd.

_' Their magic is effective but nothing as impressive as what I've seen Saito do.' _Kirche thought before grabbing on to Sylphid. The Dragon had dodged an attack from the Duke of Tarbes. He was standing on his tower as he levitated a boulder before launching it into the air to strike the dragon.

" Tabitha we need to get away." Kirche said making her quiet friend shake her head.

" He won't hit us." Tabitha said with a calm tone as she used her magic to gently push the boulders off course.

_' He is easily much stronger than us but at the moment he's too mad to think straight. Maybe we can make him waste a lot of his magic before Darling has to fight him.'_ Kirche thought before launching a ball of fire at the Mage.

" I refuse to lose to such unworthy foes, I have plans and none of them involve you living or Tristain's current rulers." The man yelled with a hint of madness before lifting all the boulders around him and sending them to the two mages in the air.

Tabitha quickly patted the side of Sylphid making the Dragon dive towards the ground to save them. Kirche nearly screaming her head off thanks to the sudden drop that she had never experienced.

The Duke watched with rage before hurrying to his castle to make his escape. The mercenary forces he hired would not stop his enemies from entering his home. A few knights loyal to him appeared and they navigated their way through the small castle

" Are you two alright?" Jacob asked as the dragon landed near him.

" I could be better." Kirche said as she fixed her hair since it had been damaged by the wind Sylphid had created while saving them.

" We finished taking care of the forces outside of the castle. He won't be escaping by normal means." The Knight Captain Richard said as his knights made a perimeter around the castle.

" I guess from here we will have to go in alone." Guiche said as he stood with the magic using group.

" You won't be completely alone." Richard said making two knights near the age of Saito appear.

" This is Emanuel and Felix." Richard said as they looked at the two knights one used a halberd and another a longbow.

" We call them the Dragon Brothers due to them being able to use Fire based KI. If you ignore Saito's existence they are the greatest KI users in our village." Richard said with pride. Which was easy for him since the two teens were his cousins. That and the fact he was proud of all the warriors under his command since they had learned to channel their KI to a certain level. Not fully battle ready but enough to suddenly gain the upper hand.

" KI?" Kirche asked with a bit of confusion.

" It's inner energy that exist in all humans." Jacob said making the mages look at him with shock."About four Generations ago Saito's family had unlocked its power. Instead of keeping it a secret, they spread it to the other members of Tarbes. It is one of our greatest kept secrets, not even the court knows of this fact. Although the royal family has been told of the truth thanks to Saito." Jacob said making the mages break out of their shock. The man made the story with the Knight Captain and Saito to help explain their new abilities. Since Tarbes is so close to the Capital the knights could claim they were never pushed into using it since not much happened around them except for the Jungle Orcs attacking. Saito when given the chance had informed Henrietta and her mother about the ablities the men of Tarbes had started to unlock. The young swordsman had insured the knights loyalty, going so far as to swear he would hunt down any rogues that had learned his style of fighting./

" Why hide it?" Tabitha asked.

" Because of the Nature of KI and the Nature of our Society." Jacob said making the Mages confused.

" There is times that KI is inferior to Magic. Its range of attacks can not reach most veteran mages. However if one learns to fully harness one's KI then you easily obtain another Saito." Jacob said making the mages to fill with shock. The idea of a battalion of Knights at Saito's level was something they didn't want to experience.

" When our people first started using KI we focused mostly on increasing our power and range of attack. The reason being is because our enemies would always be warriors." Richard said as the mages looked over the damage the Knights of Tarbes had caused during their battle. They saw massive cuts on the grounds, and walls. They could also see the weapons and armor of enemies looking like they had been cut into with ease.

" However Saito decided to use KI in a way none of us had ever expected." Jacob said with a smile of pride.

" How does he use it?" Guiche asked.

" Saito uses KI to enhance his abilities in battle." Richard said making the mages confuse.

" By focusing his KI on his body he becomes faster, stronger, and more aware of his surroundings. What good is a fireball attack, if a Mage is facing an opponent that can move faster than they can follow. How can you continue fighting if you are facing a man that can take your strongest moves head on and receive minimal damage? You saw it during his battle with the dragon. He took on the flames of three heads and survived, how can mages compete with that?" Jacob said making the mages feel a bit of fear.

" With such power your people would be able to take control of Tristain with ease... in a few generations you could even take over other countries."Guiche said with fear but not enough to stop his military bred mind.

" And there lays the beauty of KI." Jacob said with a smile. "A KI user must always have a focused mind. They must endure hours upon hours of meditation to help them calm their entire being. They must always have inner peace or it will disrupt their abilities in battle. " Jacob said making the Mages look at him with shock.

" I'm sure some of you noticed that we are not like normal knights." Richard said pride.

" You are smarter." Tabitha said making her classmates look at her with shock.

" Using KI takes a lot of brain power. Its why doubt, hate, or any negative feelings can't be locked into a KI user's soul. Which is why most muscle headed sword wielding idiots haven't figured out its existence." Richard said with a tone full of humor.

" KI training is best started at an early age. It's not just a form of power but also a way of life. To be honest most of the men fighting here are amateurs at using their KI. It wasn't until recently that our village has been able to properly train the next generation of KI users. " Jacob said making the academy students fill with shock.

" Its true.. us older fighters might have more KI but we burn through it much faster than Emanuel and Felix. Of course they don't have the reserves to match Saito. His level is just far greater than theirs but they continue to train to become better. Our village is proud of all three of them and the things they will accomplish." Richard said making his cousins become a little shy.

" It was easier for us to fit into Saito's training." Emanuel said as he looked away.

" We come from a big family which is why we can spare all the hours we used to meditate and build our KI. The only reason we became knights is because we got bored of all the farming." Felix said with a sheepish chuckle.

" It is still impressive since you two are the most experienced KI users in the battalion. You have trained hard to be at the place in which you stand it won't be long before you can stand as equals to Saito." Jacob said with a kind tone.

" Thanks but we're happy remaining as his students." Emanuel said with a smirk.

" Yeah, if the army finds out about our skills they'll take us from our homes." Felix said with a smile.

" Is that why Saito was trained as a Blade Master?" Kirche asked. " The Capital keeps talking about how ridiculously powerful he is in battle." Kirche said making her fellow students nod their heads since they had seen his abilities first hand.

" Saito does tend to favor swords but he isn't a stranger to other weapons. In fact if he hadn't gained Derflinger he would be using something else." Richard said with a smirk.

" Enchanted Sword." Tabitha said making Jacob nod his head.

" I did some research on Derflinger when Saito showed him to us and the abilities that sword carriers. It was made by a magical smith, its whole purpose is to kill magic using beings. Whether it be Mages or Monsters." Jacob said making the eyes of the Mages to grow. " It can cut through magical attacks with ease and reinforces itself with the magic it absorbs."

" I never knew such a thing could exist... the only known weapons like that are locked in the deepest safes of the world's rulers." Guiche said making Jacob nod his head.

" Its because Mages fear what a human can do with such weapons. However now the corrupt bastards of the world have to face Saito. A one man army with a weapon that grows stronger the more magic based foes it is used agaisnt." Richard said with a smirk since he wasn't telling them that the blade helped make Saito stronger as well. Not by much but enough of a boost that if a person of his level faced him Saito would have a hidden edge.

" It is why he hunts." Tabitha said making the mages fill with shock. It became fear for the students as they understood why Saito would go on expeditions on his own.

" Its the only way he could strengthen Derflinger without the court knowing about its or his abilities. Its why he is able to fight four Jungle Orcs and a three headed dragon in the same day and come out the victor. Tired as hell but still the victor." Richard said making Guiche gulp as Kirche developed heart in her eyes.

" If the Duke hadn't attacked Felix and I would have taken part of our first Orc hunt in a month." Emanuel said making his brother nod his head.

" Saito had planned to take us nearby the Orc's nest for that each of us could kill one. It's a tradition for KI users." Felix said making the young mages look at them.

" You can't be considered a true Combat KI user unless you can defeat an C-rank monster on your own." Richard said with pride although he had yet to accomplish such a task. Of course the mages didn't need to know that since all the Knights of Tarbes had planned to wipe the Orc's nest out during the trip Saito had planned.

" Earlier you said Fire KI does that mean that there is elemental types with KI just like with Magic?" Kirche asked.

" Yes in fact KI has five stable elements. Earth, Fire, Lightning, Wind and Water. By adding the KI elements to attack it causes the fighters to increase their power. Emanuel and Felix have a strong fire affinity that is why they can use fire based attacks with ease." Jacob said making the brothers fill with pride since Saito had been shocked when they started using fire KI.

" What element does Saito use?" Tabitha asked.

" I don't think Saito is limited to a single element we have seen him use all of them during his training. However he favors wind more thanks to its ability to increase a weapons cutting power and it needs less KI to use." Jacob said making the mages confused.

" Elemental KI is far more complicated than normal KI. The reason being that you turn pure energy into an elemental power. Such a process is normally impossible yet KI can do such things. In fact a Fire KI Master would be able to use his element even in the bottom of the Sea or in the coldest Tundra." Jacob said making the academy students fill with more disbelief. At least that was a theory Saito was planning to test out one day. After figuring out how to survive such experiments.

" But why lighting? Shouldn't it be the void power like with the pentagon of magic?" Kirche asked.

" The Elemental Cycle for KI is not like our magic based one. Each element can overpower yet be defeated by another. Unlike with magic which can be overpowered by using stronger magic which is fused by combining elements." Jacob said making the mages nod their heads.

" For example... lets imagine the Dragon Brothers have to fight Saito. If Saito tried to use Wind based KI to beat them their Fire KI would defeat it. However if Saito used water based KI he would defeat them with ease. Fortunately for them Saito has yet to form water based KI attacks without a source of water. However he has a good grasp on lighting and can use one defensive Earth KI technique..." Jacob said as he drew on the ground.

" Don't forget Earth KI attack." Emanuel said making everyone look at him.

" Yeah that Blade of Chrono technique has to be made out of Earth KI." Felix said making his brother nod his head.

" I believe you two are right." Jacob said as he remembered the move Saito had used. " Now this is the Elemental Cycle. Fire beats Wind, Wind beats Lightning, Lightning beats Earth, Earth beats Water and Water beats Fire." Jacob said as he pointed at a cycle he drew on the ground. **(A/N: I'm sure some of you are going to be going...Blah blah blah.. bitch bitch bitch...whine whine whine... right about now. But like I said before... Saito is creating his School of KI from things he gained from Anime, Games and Manga. Hell I could even add some things from movies or something. Anyway he picks something he likes and makes it that way. With him being the only true KI user in Tristain no one can deny what he says much less prove him wrong. Besides the power of suggestion is a frightening thing. If many generations are taught the cycle how Saito sees it then they will make it so. Remember Mind over matter and all that good jazz...so deal with it or stop reading... its my Fanfiction people... I can do what I want... It's completely Democratic... so go to hell.)**

" I understand water beating fire but why is the rest set up in that manner?" Guiche said making his friends nod their heads.

" It is because of the nature of these elements, Fire feeds of wind, wind moves lightning through out the world." Jacob said making the mages look at him with confusion.

" Clouds can't move if the wind doesn't push them." Emanuel said making the mages look at him.

" Clouds are full of lighting so in a way wind is pushing lighting around. Its the best explanation we could come up with. KI training starts at an early age so we have to keep it simple." Felix said making the mages nod their heads. He could remember Saito's lesson to the young boys half their age that wanted to help protect their homes. Normally their parents would have them focusing on their chores but Saito was bringing the village a new source of income. It allowed the fairies to visit home more often which made a lot of people happy, it also helped the Gandalfr that everyone liked him for buying them stuff during his trip.

" Lighting beats on the Earth when it comes down from the heavens. Earth tames water by trapping it and absorbing it. Water extinguishes Fires because its water." Jacob said making the mages nod their heads.

" Unfortunately due to this cycle KI elements can not combine with another to grow stronger. This cycle can never be changed." Jacob said before looking at the castle. " Now that our break is over it is time to continue." Jacob said before nodding towards the Dragon Brothers. The taller teen closed his eyes and shifted his halberd to an offensive position. He took a deep breathe before opening as his power flowed into his weapon.

*** Arc of Fire!* **Emanuel yelled as he rushed and slashed at the massive wood walls preventing them from entering the castle. The fire made a slash far greater than what Emanuel is suppose to be able to accomplish by normal standards.

***Fire Bomb.*** Felix said as the arrow in his hands glowed red. He shot it in the center of Emanuel's attack making the massive doors explode. He sent three more arrows into the open castle before exploding in the darkness causing men to scream.

"You okay?" Emanuel asked his brother that had let out a breathe.

" Still not used to releasing so much KI at one time." Felix said before Jacob began to enter the castle.

" Let us end this madness and give our people peace of mind." Jacob said before entering the stone walls to face the Duke of Tarbes.

+-*/\*-+

" That's the Criminal that escaped from the castle." The captain of the Gunpowder squad said as her and her few soldiers rushed to stop the Golem from attacking the port town. They had just reached the town only to be filled with disbelief.

" Louise they will need Anima's help." Ward said making the pink haired Mage in training to nod her head.

" Please Anima protect the town." Louise commanded her familiar making it turn its heads to the Griffin Knight and its master. It growled before rushing to battle.

" We need to hurry Louise." Ward said after grabbing Louise's hands to prevent her from running into battle. " Because of this attack on the town the ships will be sailing early. If we don't get on a transport now we wont make it to Alabaster in time for the meeting." Ward said making Louise look at her familiar and then at her fiancée.

" Anima will be fine, he will continue to follow your orders until you tell him otherwise. I promise that we will come back for him." Ward said making Louise nod her head. They took off on the Griffin to reach one of the flying ships as fast as possible. The magical beast easily took to the air to escape the battle that was centered in the town leaving the port perfectly safe.

" Its going to take a lot more than guns to defeat me." Fouquet said with pride as her Golem attacked the knights and members of the Gunpowder Squad.

A roar erupted from a street making the woman and her Golem to freeze. She looked towards the battle cry and saw Anima running on all fours.

" A Chimera?" Fouquet yelled with disbelief.

" It's Anima! Valiel-dono must have sent him!" The Vice Captain yelled as the knights and Gunpowder soldiers felt a wave of relief. Especially the knights of the town since they feared it would start attacking them.

The powerful demon smashed into the Golem making it fall backwards. Fouquet yelled as the collision knocked her off the shoulder of her Golem. She landed on the roof of a house as the Golem was tackled outside of the town. Anima let out another roar as it punched the face of the Golem causing it to break apart once and for all.

" Find Fouquet before she makes her escape!" Agnes yelled making the knights fan out. Anima growled as he turned towards the docks for the Air ships. It roared once more before charging towards the ship that Ward was making Louise board.

" Is it another attack?" The Vice Captain asked Agnes.

" No... something must be happening to Valiel-dono and Ward-dono." Agnes said before the Gunpowder squad mounted their horses and took off after the demon.

The massive beast showed a great amount of grace as it navigated through the populated town. Its massive claw, talon and hooves had yet to kill anyone even as it traveled at its top speed. It jumped to the side of the mountain turned port before scaling at a speed that left those watching speechless. It jumped to the top level of the Port and looked at the ships that began to sail. It roared in rage as its master was taken farther and farther from its protection. Its eyes locking onto that of Ward and promising a painful death to the human that had taken its master. The man couldn't help but turn his eyes away from the demon since it could feel what the demon had planned.

Anima might be a demon but it liked Louise, since the girl was not intimated by its looks. It was also grateful for her putting so much effort in taking care of it. Plus it liked the way Louise would spend so much time talking to him.

The Gunpowder squad knew something bad was happening since Louise had left without her summon. It was almost as if she was forced to abandon him. Which was something they knew the girl would never be willing to do thanks to the drama her father had caused.

+-*/\*-+

" There they are!" A knight yelled as he looked upon the small group of mages and the two young knights.

" Ten knights... we'll take care of this Jacob." Emanuel said as he charged the group.

" Conserve your energy." Felix said as he pulled the string of his bow back.

" Remember the basics of your school." Jacob said making the teens nod their heads. Emanuel charged straight ahead his weapon ready to be used at the drop of a coin. He felt two arrows fly by him and saw their targets fly back fro the attack.

*** Power shot.*** Felix calmly said as he lowered his bow to take a quick rest.

" What was that?" Guiche asked since he had never seen such a move.

" By channeling KI into my arrows I increase their speed, range and power. Since we are so close to my targets the momentum of my attack carried them until it ran out." The Archer said making the Earth Mage to nod his head in understanding.

*** Arc of Fire!*** Emanuel said as he swung his weapon instantly slashing through three men and making the others jump back.

" What sorcery is this?" The Knight Captain of the castle yelled only to have the two knights next to him to fly back.

" Its not sorcery," Emanuel said as he side stepped a knight and knocked him away with the end of his weapon. " We're simply better than you." The teen said as he blocked an ax and then kicked the man from him. The Knight Captain growled in rage as he charged with his shield and sword.

Emanuel smirked as he used his Halberd to keep the man from reaching him.

" Now!" Emanuel suddenly yell as he ducked. An arrow flying into the Knight's chest half a second from being able to endanger the brother of its launcher. The Enemy Captain gasped in pain before Emanuel rose with his weapon to deliver a deadly slash to the man's torso.

The Captain yelled in pain and fell on his back before dying. His last thought wondering what kind of monsters Tristain had started to create. And why he had agreed with betraying his people.

" Lets go." Felix said as he charged ahead with his brother to continue clearing the path. The mages soon following to the best of their abilities. The duo smashed their shoulders into a large door that lead into the location Jacob had sensed the Duke.

" You have only charged into your deaths!" The Duke bragged only to be cut off by a Fire Bomb attacks destroying a group of men.

*** Arc of Fire!*** Emanuel yelled as he charged a distracted group and cut them down in half with ease. The two halves of the men soon burst into flames.

Tabitha did a quick and quiet chant before sending chards of ice into the enemy army.

" Kill those brats!" The Duke ordered from the safety of the back. Archers took aim and send out a volley of arrows.

" I don't think so." Guiche said as he made a wall of earth protect them.

***Fireball**!* Kirche yelled as she shot a ball of flames at two men. Jacob continued to watch as the younger mages did their best to defeat the armed men and reach the mocking Duke.

_' This castle is completely made of stone... we are in his element now.'_ The Fire Mage of Tarbes thought as he saw the enemy of his friends stand with arrogance.

**Destroyer of peace, the endless hunger, and messenger of death. I lay before you a banquet to save my friends. Yield to my wishes and deliver my rage. Great Inferno!** Jacob yelled as he pointed his wand at angle over the fighters. A ball of fire gathered at the front before blasting towards the ceiling. Before impacting it exploded into ten smaller flames that targeted the enemies of Tristain. Men yelled in pain as the magical attack reached their targets.

" He was able to change the direction of the flames during his attack." Kirche said with awe since she heard never heard of such magic.

" Enough of this!" The Duke yelled as he made stone from the walls and ceiling fly towards the group opposing him. Guiche quickly chanted a spell to build a defensive wall. The two earth spells collide before the weaker power of the blond gave way to the multiple strikes. The Duke growled in rage when he found his targets missing.

*** Fireball!*** Jacob yelled making the tyrant smirk before a single slab of rock lifted into the air to intercept the attack.

*** Fist of Gaia!*** The Duke yelled as the a large stone hand appeared and launched itself at Jacob.

"Thanks." The experienced fire Mage said as Emanuel knocked him from harm's way. Tabitha helping with a weak blast of wind.

" Flame!" Kirche commanded making her familiar launch a stream of fire at the Duke making the man leap from the place he had waited to see the end of the battle.

" **Come forth my Guardian Knights and repel those that dare to harm me. Knights of Gaia!"**The lord over Tarbes chanted making some fully armored knights to appear. Each one holding a sword ready to battle.

***My noble protectors I call upon you. Valkyries!*** Guiche calmly said making his Golems to appear. The Duke was shocked since such a spell would normally be difficult for a teen of Guiche's age.

The two groups of enchanted guards charged at each other. The Golems of the Duke proving to be too powerful for Guiche's Valkyries. Yet the slimmer beings proved to use their higher speed to their advantage. The battle ragged on as the the mages regained their energy. Jacob made sure to hold Emanuel and Felix back since they had used far more KI attacks that any member of Tarbes had done before. A frown formed on the Fire knight when the two group of Golems ended up killing each other off leaving no clear advantage in this battle.

" This is merely the start of your defeat!" The Duke of Tarbes gloated as two stone doors suddenly opened allowing more knights to storm in. Emanuel instantly taking the front to buy his allies the time they needed for their spells. His brother arming three arrows and placing his bow in a way to allow him to strike three targets at once. Tabitha and Kirche prepared some quick spells to drive the soon to be attacking knights back. Guiche formed another squad of Valkyries before working on preparing a defensive spell to protect their group. Jacob refused to stop starting at the Duke as he had a spell ready to counter anything the man might throw at them.

The knights charged an Emmanuel held his ground. Felix fired his exploding arrows full with the proper KI amount. Fire and Ice rained down on the charging armored men. Guiche's Valkyries charged straight ahead to reinforce Emanuel in the front lines. And finally Jacob cursed as the man they came for laughed his head off while escaping deeper into his castle. The Fire Mage released his attack on the attacking knights in hopes of destroying enough of them to follow the Earth Using coward. Unfortunately more mercenaries appeared to fill in the numbers that had just been killed.

" We must hurry the longer that man has, the easier it will be for him to flee." Jacob said as he glared at he hired men in their way. He raised his wand and unleashed a wave of flames as their new enemies charged.

+-*/\*-+

" **The real battle has started."** Derflinger said at Montmorency's side making her jump.

" How do you know." The blond asked.

" **I can sense magic and your friends are now going all out. But I sense a power equal to Jacob leaving the area... the duke is making his escape..." **Derflinger said making the eyes of Montmorency to grow.

_' Everyone we need a little more time, please in the name of all we hold dear hold out a little longer.'_ Montmorency thought as she focused more of her power into her spell to heal the greatly exhausted young man. She watched as more water wrapped around her sword using friend and began to be absorbed by his boy while he rested in a deep sleep. The enchanted water helping his body to regain the strength it just lost.

+-*/*-+ GatsuBerk: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and I'm really sorry for any mistakes I made but I've had a sudden wave of misfortune hit me. I'll be updating before the 25 of December and hopefully it will be an chapter you can all enjoy. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Discarded **

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing!**

**+-*/\*-+**

**GatsuBerk: Hey everyone sorry I'm late, did my best while trying to juggle the stuff happening in my life. Hope you guys enjoy and will do my best to update faster and with better quality. Read Review and all that good stuff. Ja Ne and Happy New Years.**

**+-*/\*-+**

**Chapter 12: Francis the Fragile.**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

" **Non Human Talking"**

_**' Non Human Thinking'**_

***Technique***

A lovely teen with violet colored haired watched with worry out her window as the moon began to rise. She feared for the life of the young man that was now bound to her magic. Although she had not known him long she had been with him more than enough time to learn about the type of person he was. It upset her that her oldest friends would say such terrible things of the young man they had placed into a position of servitude.

_' She calls him a dog, and used to beat him. At first I found it silly and figured they would grow past her insecurities. But now I see that the problem has and will always be Louise. He is a young unwed man, of course he would find different women attractive. Especially when he is being driven away by beatings and harsh words...' _Henrietta, Princess of Tristain thought. _' Not to mention Louise has so little to offer when it comes to womanly charms. ' _The Princess couldn't help the giggles she released for the little jab she made to her best friend.

She let out a sigh and once again prayed that everything would turn out for the better for her people.

+-*/\*-+

" Guiche!" Kirche suddenly yelled when the Mage had been strucked by a thrown mace. He was fortunate that the weapon had hit him with the handle instead of the heavy and spiked end. The blond earth user fell to the side thanks to the blow and looked upon the face of his attacker. Before the man could start his gloating he had been cut down by Emanuel.

" You need to get off the ground before someone tramples you." Felix said as he helped Guiche up.

"Thanks." Guiche said as he stood and quickly chanted a spell to protect Kirche and Tabitha from a sudden wave of arrows.

" They had a second group double back and cut off our escape." Emanuel growled as they began to fight off enemies from two different sides.

" Can you bring down the stones over the exit?" Felix asked the blond he was now guarding. It was no surprise that the Fire and Ice mages had delivered the most damage to their enemies, but Guiche had been the one to set up their defenses when the enemies had gotten the jump on them. His bronze Valkyries had been great reinforcements, and there was the fact Guiche was the only Mage Capable of shifting the castle to help them chase down Duke Francis of Tarbes. It's why the Two KI knights had been doing their best to keep an eye on them.

" I need a minute to finish my spell." Guiche said making Felix nod his head. He unleashed three arrows on a group of charging men before quickly strapping his bow to his back. Then he brought out a short sword that had been hanging at his side.

" We'll give you all the time you need." Emanuel said as he swung his halberd to cut down two men.

" Hurry before that bastard attempts to make his escape." Felix said making the playboy of a blond to start chanting.

Tabitha opened her eyes and spun the top of her staff for a moment making a blast of wind to knock a group of men away.

_' I should have never left Flame with Sylphid to help stop any runners.'_ Kirche thought as she felt fatigue creeping up on her.

_' I can still sense your power... I spent too many years warning Tarbes of your arrival to not know you are still watching us. I may not see you with my eyes but I can still taste your tainted magic in the air.' _Jacob thought as he jumped from an attack and unleashed a river of flames on the man foolish enough to face him.

+-*/\*-+

" How is he Lady Montmorency." Richard the Knight Captain said as he went to check up on the young man that had been leading their charge to freedom from the corrupt Duke.

" My spell is finished, his wounds and his dehydration has been treated. But I don't understand why he has yet to get up." The blond Mage with freckles said with worry.

" He is low on KI. Its dangerous to go into battle without a stable amount flowing through ones body." The man said as he looked at the sleeping Saito.

" Then that means your power taxes the body just as much as the mind?" Montmorency asked.

" Not just our power, it could also become your own." The Knight Captain said making the water Mage to look at him with shock.

" Jacob said it before that Ki is an inner energy that exist in all humans. Even you and your fellow mages can learn to use KI." Richard said making Montmorency to look at him with disbelief.

" How is that possible?" The female blond asked.

" KI grows in all humans from the day we start walking, its easier for warriors to tap into it since our physical strength is much greater than that of regular people, and especially mages." Richard said making the water Mage confused.

" I've seen a few mages your age pass through my village. They preferred to use their magic to glide over the ground instead of using their own two feet to walk. It is one thing to use your abilities to make the world better, its another to grow lazy and have magic do all your work." Richard said making Montmorency blush, since there was many things she stopped doing thanks to magic.

" Then is it possible for Saito to teach us how to use KI?" Montmorency asked making Richard shake his head.

" Mages are dangerous enough with their magic, giving them the secret to KI would make them into mortal gods." Richard said making the blond to fill with shock.

" That isn't true." Montmorency said in defense of her fellow nobles.

" Saito spent a lot of time with the next generation of nobles. The majority of those in your school happen to be heirs to great estates. Other than Lady Tabitha he never found one person willing to see past the dividers you mages have set up. He has seen first hand how you nobles have so little value for the people working for you..." Richard said as he saw his words affecting the blond. " Lady Montmorency when was the last time you ever thanked a person, when was the last time a Noble has thanked you for anything?" Richard said making the blond look at him with shock. She tried to answer him only to find no such events coming to her.

" Would you like to know the reason why Jacob the Combustible has made his home in Tarbes?" Richard said making Montmorency nod her head with hesitation. She had found it weird that the tall and clearly powerful fire Mage allowed himself to be treated as an equal by the men of Tarbes. She could understand why the man accepted Saito, since he was swordsman skillful enough to take most mages down. But she had seen the Knights of Tarbes were clearly amateurs in KI unlike the Raven haired knight representing the Court of Tristain.

" That because he was raised a Commoner." Richard said making Montmorency to fill with disbelief. " His mother had been a servant to a Noble, but when she learned of her pregnancy she fled in fear of the man's wife killing her out of jealousy. His mother had never wanted a relationship with that man, but she was not given much of a choice thanks to his magic." Richard said making Montmorency to close her eyes from the pain the woman was more than likely put through. It was no secret that some mages found pleasure in being with women of commoner origin. Some even went as far as saying that using such women didn't mater to noble blood.

" Jacob grew up in Tarbes like any other person in it. We knew about what happened to his mother, we knew who his father was and we didn't care that he accidentally cast a fire spell when a rogue pig nearly trampled him. He is a member of our village and he loves it just as much as the people loves him. Lord Osman had heard rumors of a rogue Fire Mage in our village. The man paid for Jacob's studies and his expenses during his time in the Academy. Once he graduated Jacob had been given the chance to join the main army of Tristain. He was even offered a teaching job by Osman." Richard said making Montmorency look at him with disbelief.

" But he cast those opportunities away. His mother needed him, the years of abuse from the Noble had weaken her. Jacob settled down in Tarbes and opened a shop offering goods that normally take years for commoners to obtain. He leases us tools we need, furniture other commoners dream of owning. But most importantly he protects our people from Nobles that wish to prey on our people. If Saito hadn't gone to save Siesta during her kidnapping from the academy, Jacob would have burned the man and his estate down." Richard said making Montmorency unable to believe his words, yet a part of her knew that such a thing was possible. It wouldn't be the first time a noble was born from a man already married.

" Why are you telling me all of this?" Montmorency asked.

" You're young... I wouldn't want you to walk down the same path as some nobles." Richard said making Montmorency lower her head in shame. " You can still learn, you can still open your eyes to the truth of the world. Isn't that right Saito?" Richard said making Montmorency look at the Raven haired teen with shock.

" Every one has the chance to change... if they take it or not is up to them." Saito said as he stood up while grabbing Derflinger.

**" Are we finally going to end things partner?" **The enchanted blade asked.

" There will never be an end, Tarbes is only the beginning." Saito said as he walked towards the castle with his blade ready for action. _' After all I still have that mission Hime-sama wanted me to take.'_

+-*/\*-+

Louise was not comfortable. She felt vulnerable as the ship traveled through the air. Ward had left after being approached by one of the Albion sailors. He had promised to met her later at their cabin...leaving her to eat her dinner alone. She wondered what her friends were up to and hoped only the best for them.

" As soon as we land you must hurry and gather the others... I have located the Prince." Ward said to a group of men, they nodded their heads and prepared for the battle that was to come.

+-*/\*-+

" This way!" Jacob yelled as he lead the group of mages and the two KI Knights through the castle of the Duke. They had finally finished facing the mercenary army and were now rushing through the halls in hopes of pinning down the Duke.

" Rest." Tabitha said as Guiche and Kirche were no longer able to continue.

" Go on Jacob.." Emanuel said as he stopped running.

" We'll keep an eye on them." Felix said making the Fire Mage of Tarbes to nod his head.

The red haired man ran for all he was worth. He could hear the older Mage coming to a stop. He reached past a corner and glared at the man that had nearly starved his people.

" Jacob." Duke Francis of Tarbes said as he saw the younger and more fit man reach the room. Jacob instantly frowning at the large dinning hall they were in. Once again a large number of Knights waiting to fight anyone opposing the local tyrant.

" Hello Father." Jacob said with venom in his voice. His eyes narrowing as the Duke raised his wand and pointed it at him. The Fire Mage doing the same as knights began to charge him in hopes of ending the life of the red haired man.

+-*/\*-+

An explosion shook the castle walls as the resting teens looked towards the direction Jacob had run to. The two knights wishing their friend the best of luck in the battle he refused to back away from. They knew how long the fire user had wished to put an end to the Duke, never being allowed thanks to the man's protection from the Court. But now that Saito had been given the all clear, Jacob would fight to his dying breathe to liberate his home from the dark man that had been plaguing the lands under his rule.

" Five more minutes." Tabitha said as they rested. The sounds of crashes, men in pain and explosions continued to fill the air as the fight between the two stronger mages grew.

" Hopefully Jacob will last that long." Guiche said as he tried his best to regain his strength.

" I don't think we are going to be given a chance to help him." Kirche said as they saw a wave of charging men.

" Damn it." Felix growled as he armed his long bow.

" How many men did he had working for him?" Emmanuel said before charging the group. His halberd quickly slashing out at the closes spear man.

+-*/\*-+

" I must admit Jacob you have grown greatly since the last time I saw you with your mother." The Duke said as he looked upon the panting Fire Mage. He had some light cuts and bruises thanks to the earth magic of the Duke. While the man showed no sign of injury, he had used his men as living shields to dodge Jacob's attacks.

" Never speak about my mother... you don't have that right." Jacob growled as he launched a fire spell only to have the Duke block with a few tiles of stone.

" And why not?" The Duke said with arrogance. " I never drove her away, I never rejected you.. it was her that separated us son. She was that one that left me." The man said making Jacob glare at him.

" She had no choice... if she had stayed your deceased wife would have killed her." Jacob said making the Duke frown.

" I would have never allow such a thing to happen... I loved your mother." The man said making Jacob smirk.

" I'm sure you did... but she never loved you... she wanted nothing to do with you... yet you refused to see things for how they were." Jacob said making the man fill with rage.

" You know nothing about what you speak."

" I know everything." Jacob said as he blasted a ball of fire at the man that had forced his mother into being his bed warmer.

" She hated you, being with you made her sick, to her dying breathe she wished for your death." Jacob said making the Duke attack him with the tiles that had been protecting him.

" Lies!" The man yelled as he unleashed his attack.

" How does it feel for a noble to fall in love with a commoner? How does it feel to have everything you could ever want but never gain the love of the woman you admired? Jacob mocked his father making Francis shake his head.

" She loved me, it was because of my parents that we couldn't be together. They forced me to marry someone else. The only people I have ever loved was your mother and my children."

" She was your nanny!" Jacob said making the eyes of the Duke to grow, " You're parents bought her after your birth, paid for her to learn to care for you when she was only three. Her sole duty was to make sure you didn't kill yourself... there never was any love. She pitied you, that's why she treated you like a normal human being. She wasn't giving you any special attention, all she did was acknowledge you as a person. But that wasn't enough for you." Jacob said before having to dodge a large stone the Duke had sent at him.

" Shut up!" As he sent a stone fist at his son.

" Make me!" Jacob yelled as he countered with one of his strongest fire spells.

" She loved me. She belonged to me... with her I was happy. I always gave her everything she wanted." The man yelled as the two attacks exploded making them have to dodge. The older Mage grunted as his body was unable to keep up with Jacobs speed. The Duke clutched at a wound he gained from the exploding attacks.

" You don't get it do you?" Jacob said making the Duke glare at him. " She never wanted you, the only thing she wished for was for you to let her go. To free her from the slavery your parents forced her into. I'm just glad she never directed her dislike of you towards me while I was growing up. I wouldn't have blamed her if she did." Jacob said making the Duke turn his head away.

" She wouldn't have done that, your mother was an angel. Claire, she loved you more than anything else in this world... she loved you so much that she gained the strength to leave me." Duke Francis said with pain.

" Why couldn't you have forgotten about us? Why did you have to try to force yourself into our lives? Because of your obsession my mother died." Jacob said making the Duke frown.

" That was never my intention, when I lost my wife during the child birth of our second child. I finally thought we would be free to live together as a real family. I had even hoped you two would have accepted my daughter as part of your family. She loved you like a real brother. Just like I know your brother would have had he not been a still born." The man said making Jacob feel some pain.

" And she loved my mother like if she had been hers. My mother had no problem with me being with Crystal... but you twisted her mind. Because of your delusions your wife learned the truth." Jacob said making the Duke grow some tears.

" I didn't know she was going to target you three... I didn't know she had plans in case she died before me... I didn't know her heart was so black that she would poison her own daughter." Francis said making Jacob shake his head.

" It doesn't matter now...because it doesn't explain why you brought so much pain to so many people. It doesn't explain why you turned your back on the crown of Tristain." Jacob said making the Duke glare at him.

" I did it for you." The man said making the eyes of Jacob to grow.

" The court refused to make your mom marry me. I wanted to raise you as my son, you were the proof of our love. And you're the only thing I have left of my Claire. I told you and her many times to stand by my side, all you had to do was agree and I would have done anything you wanted." The Duke said making Jacob shake his head.

" So you kept doing more and more things to upset us in hopes of getting what you wanted... all those people you hurt never mattered to you." Jacob said making the Duke to laugh.

" The only ones I ever cared about was Claire, Crystal and you. You were all I needed." The man said making Jacob raise his wand.

" And now your selfish greed has driven you to lose everything. It ends now father" Jacob said making the Duke to laugh and block another fire ball.

" You're wrong Jacob... Reconquista has promised me power... the power to bring back your mother and sister. If I have to destroy Tristain to have them back in my life then so be it." The Duke said as he narrowed his eyes on his son. " If I have to beat you and lock you away until you come to your senses then I will... don't worry son... Daddy will make everything right." The man said before attacking with new strength.

+-*/\*-+

" There's too many!" Guiche yelled as they were pinned down by the armed men attacking them.

" Kirche." Tabitha nearly screamed as her friend was knocked down thanks to a knight and his shield. The blue haired Mage quickly jumped back with a wind enhanced jump. She cursed her reflexes that saved her but made her abandon her friend.

" I'm out." Felix said as he went for an arrow only to feel nothing in his quiver.

" They're tired and weak boys, killing them will be easy... just make sure to save the girls for later." The man standing over Kirche said as he licked his lips.

_' No... someone save me... Flame... Guiche...Tabitha... Darling.' _Kirche thought as she saw the man move his sword in a way that would allow him to cut her clothes. Fear filling her soul as the man's desire radiated what he planned to do with her.

" Get away from her you bastard!" A voice yelled as glass shattered making everyone to look at the person making his way in. The eyes of everyone grew with disbelief as Saito threw Derflinger into the chest of the man over Kirche. He landed on the ground and rolled to ease his momentum. He soon stood with a discarded spear in hand before using it to fight his way through the enemy warriors.

Before reaching the enchanted blade Saito threw his new weapon into the torso of an archer. Saito quickly drew Derflinger out of the corpse it was stabbing and gave it a light spin.

" **You're still low on power partner... you're going to have to do take them out the old fashion way."** Derflinger said making Saito glare at the force fighting his friends.

" Is there really any other way to do these kind of things?" Saito asked his blade before charging the twelve men in front of him. A swords man attempted to slash at him only to have Saito jump over his attack. The man filled with disbelief before having a serious Saito stab his blade into the man's throat.

A spear man tried to catch Saito out of the air only to have the Japanese teen grab his spear and redirect his attack. Once it was safely out of the way Saito broke the wooden staff and threw the metal arrow tip into the man's eyes.

Saito hit the ground and then twisted from an Ax tempting to cut off his limb. Saito quickly rose to his full height while slashing the man from shoulder to kidney. He then spun and blocked a sword before kicking its owner in the gut. The man stumbled back allowing Saito to jump back and grab the falling Ax. He then threw it with a single hand making it slam and bury itself into the chest of the two handed sword user.

Saito then parried a mace heading his way before thrusting into the shield of the man attacking him. The mercenary soon lost the smirk of confidence on his face when Derflinger cut through his shield and easily stabbed his gut. Saito used his impressive strength to cut Derflinger free and have it slash nearly in half a twin blade user.

Saito had to duck as two arrows flew at him. He quickly charged the two men and killed a club user while reaching them. The man had been so slow in attacking the Gandalfr that he had been killed while Saito ran. The Japanese swordsman making it seem like he hadn't even bothered acknowledging the danger of his last victim.

Saito slashed two arrows out of his way allowing him to have Derflinger in a reverse slash position. With a quick flip of the wrist, the one sided blade was ready to attack. Saito brought his right arm back and cut into the two lightly armed archers. They yelled in pain after Derflinger slashed into their chest with ease.

Saito then turned and blocked two men attacking him at the same time. The Gandalfr narrowed his eyes before twisting and forcing one man off balance. Saito disengaged their blade lock making one attacker stand before the other. With ease and accuracy he drove Derflinger into the both of their chest. Saito kicked their Impale bodies before charging at the last opponents he had to fight. The man dropped his weapon and fled making Saito frown for his cowardice.

The raven haired swordsman turned to help his friends only to find them with no one to fight.

" They fled the moment you started slaughtering that group." Emanuel said making Saito look at him with a bit of shock.

" You killed then all in less than twenty seconds." Felix said since he had been keeping count.

" Darling..." Kirche said making Saito turn to her. He quickly spun Derflinger making blood fly off it before heading to the Germanian girl that refused to break their stare.

" Are you okay?" Saito asked with worry.

" I'll be fine Darling..." Kirche said making Saito sigh in relief.

" I'm sorry you had to see me like that... I never wanted you guys to see how..."

" Amazing you can get." Kirche said making Saito look at her with shock.

" What?" Saito said since he was going to say vicious. Sure he had fought in front of her before but his killing had been overshadowed thanks to the fighting going around them. This time apparently all attention had been on him as he finished off the second group that had captured Kirche.

" Oh Darling I always knew you cared." Kirche said as she pulled Saito into a hug when he helped her to her feet.

" I'll explain everything later." Saito said to the two teens of Tarbes making them nod their head. They had been a bit caught off guard as Kirche looked at Saito with love.

" Is everyone okay..." Montmorency said as she popped her head through the window Saito broke.

" Saito made it just on time... how did you guys reach us so soon?" Guiche asked.

" Sylphid gave us a lift." Montmorency said making the blond want to hit himself.

" Jacob." Tabitha said making the eyes of the group to grow. They quickly started running in the direction he had gone while Guiche helped Montmorency off Sylphid back.

+-*/\*-+

" Xavier what happened to the others?" John asked a young knight with a shield and spear.

" They charged the Fortress while the injured were to return to Tarbes... along with a team to escort them." The green haired teen said as he looked at his partner. He was a two handed sword user with orange hair. One eye blue and the other green.

" It was Saito's orders..." The young man said making John nod his head.

" I understand, no reason to look so down Samuel. You two are known for your defensive fighting style. There be no better guards than you." John said making the two knights to sigh.

" True but Saito is still fighting..." Xavier said as he stabbed the bottom of his spear into the ground to make it stand. He was the tallest of their age group, easily being physically the strongest. Which is why he had taken the fully body shield Saito had found, along with a spear that had grater range than standard weapons with the same design.

" I doesn't feel right letting the others go own while we're stuck here." Samuel added as he looked at his fellow knights being treated by their people.

" I knew you guys have been spending a lot of time with Saito but I didn't think his stubbornness was going to rub off." Jessica said making the two young knights to look at her with shock.

" They sound just like Saito... ready to carry the burden of the world." Siesta said with a giggle.

" I guess we kind of do." Xavier said with a chuckle.

" Well he was our teacher for a few months. We tried to learn as much as possible during his time in the village." Samuel said making the two attractive cousins to giggle.

" We know, but you boys need to rest, you might not be fighting now and hopefully the gods will not ask you to start again. But it would do everyone a lot of good if you are fully ready." John said making the teens sigh before they walked off to get something to eat.

" It's a little odd seeing them separated from the others." Jessica said as she saw the two teens walk by.

" I know, The Dragon Brothers, and the Demolition Duo... they were the four that trained the hardest with Saito." Siesta said as she looked a the students of her crush.

" Add Saito and you got the Squad of Storms." Jessica added making the villagers around her to chuckle and giggle.

" You need to remember girls they're still missing a Water KI user to complete their storm." Alice said with a jocking tone making the people around her to laugh again.

" True... They have fire covered thanks to the Dragon brothers, Earth is Samuel's element, Lighting because of Xavier and Saito is the wind that gives the storm life." Jessica said making many nod their heads.

" I still can't believe none of the knights of the village had an affinity towards water." Siesta said making one of her brothers stand up.

" I'm a water type... Saito promised to train me to master my element." The boy said making the villagers to give him some support.

"Johnathon you still got a lot of growing up to do before you can become a knight. For now you have to keep helping me with the farm." John said making his son deflate and a few adults to laugh.

" Just because there isn't a knight their age with a water affinity doesn't mean there isn't a water KI user that could fight at their side." A voice said making Siesta narrow her eyes.

" Liliana you know more than anyone else that Richard would never allow you to fight." Siesta said making the teem to glare at her. She was Siesta's cousin, who had been dumped on Siesta's family because she wasn't like normal girls.

" Saito doesn't care that I'm a girl. And neither does the princess or did you forget about her Gunpowder Squad." The teen similar to looks to Jessica and Siesta said with a challenging tone to her cousin. She had long silky black hair braided into a single pony tail. The only difference was that she wasn't blessed with the chest the females of her family was famous for. Although it didn't mean there wasn't guys that found her attractive. When Saito met the third cousin he was shocked to see a girl so close to resembling the girls of his world.

Liliana was a girl ready to fight for equal rights of women, she wasn't the type to bend over and let a guy do anything he wanted. She questioned the system and refused to do something she didn't like. Which is why her traditional parents had sent her from the Capital to Tarbes since John and Alice didn't mind her rants. Scarron had offered to take her in, but Liliana refused to allow me to drool over, her much less touch her without her permission.

" That's enough you two." Jessica said as her words made her cousins step away from each other. She hated being the oldest since that meant she had to be the responsible one. " Siesta you need to stop thinking Lily is going to try to steal Saito." Jessica said making Siesta frown. " And Lily its true that Saito had no problem with you learning to fight, the problem was that you refused to follow the proper steps." Jessica said making Lily frown.

" Its true dear, Richard had agreed to train you, but only if you started learning from the beginning. Not to mention your training had to be modified since Saito had recommended for you to use two short blades and some throwing daggers because of your greater speed than most of the guys in Tarbes." John said making Lily frown.

" That doesn't change the fact that Richard didn't train me." Lily said as she pouted.

" Lily you punched the face of the recruiter of the Gunpowder squad during your interview." Alice said making her niece to blush.

" He was undressing me with his eyes." Lily said as she covered her chest with her hands.

" He was suppose to check your body build to see if you were ready for basic training." Siesta said with a bored tone.

" You weren't there Siesta, besides I told them to wait for Saito before sending a recruit. I know they would have taken me in if he had been allowed to give me some training." Lily said making Jessica shake her head.

" Saito told you what to work on, he even gave you two short swords and some throwing blades to start practicing." Siesta said making Lily glare at her.

" Yeah, but if you hadn't been dragging him everywhere he could have trained me properly before leaving.." Lily said making Siesta clench her fist.

" Saito showed you the Katas and Stances, he made me write them down. He guided you into learning how to throw blades... you didn't need him watching over your training. You didn't hear Emmanuel, Felix, Samuel and Xavier crying about their lack of one on one training." Siesta said making Lily glare at her.

" They already knew how to use their weapons I didn't." Lily said making Siesta upset.

" You just using excuse to make Saito spend more time with you." Siesta said making Lily laugh.

" And you keep trying to tie him down. How is he suppose to know if he truly loves you if you don't let him interact with anybody else?" Lily said making Siesta step into the face of her cousin.

" You're just jealous that Saito always picked me over you. No matter how much you begged him he always preferred to be with me than you." Siesta said making the blue eyes of Liliana to grow.

"That's enough you two." Jessica said as Alice and John separated the two girls before anything else happened.

" I don't know to be jealous or pity Saito." Xavier said making Samuel nod his head.

" Wait until they start seeing him with that Germania chick, then the answer will come to you." Samuel said making Xavier chuckle. They remember seeing Kirche fuss over Saito when he took down the Orcs.

+-*/\*-+

Emmanuel and Saito burst the doors of the dinning hall open as their group charged in.

" Jacob!" Felix yelled as they saw their friend lying on the ground with some stones around him. The dinning hall was a mess as the only man standing was the Duke.

" Now all I have to do is dispose of you trash and I'll be free to regain the ones I love." Francis said with a sinister grin.

" I'll create an opening you guys get Jacob and protect Montmorency as she heals him." Saito said as he glared at the Duke that had been cruel to the village that was kind to him. Even if they had been in no position to offer much help.

" Please be careful Darling, Jacob was a Square Class Mage but he was defeated by that man." Darling said making Saito smirk.

" It will take more than a wave of a wand and some fancy words to beat me." Saito said before charging the man.

" We will see about that." Francis said with a challenging tone as he sent stone daggers at Saito. The Raven haired teen jumped into a slide on the fancy dinner table. His speed and the fine silk like sheets on the table allowing him to escape the Duke's attack.

" Stand still worm." Francis growled as Saito kept dodging his attacks but was unable to move closer.

_' Is this what fighting a real Mage is like?'_ Saito thought as the Duke's experienced showed he wasn't going to be a push over.

***Knights of Gaia!* **Francis yelled as he summoned his stone knights to fight Saito. Only to feel some shock as Saito not only dodged his attacks but defeated his knights with ease.

" Flames of my heart engulf those that would chain me." Kirche chanted as she gathered her magic.

" Wind of sorrow cry out my will to those that would listen." Tabitha spoke as her magic power leveled out with that of Kirche.

*** Fire Storm!*** The two spoke as one as they launched a spiraling stream of magic. Kirche's attack had a dragon head in the front roaring to strike her enemies. Tabitha's jet stream had the face of a beautiful woman that resembled an older version of herself. The two attacks continued to spin faster and faster before fusing together. It merged into a single river of flames that formed a large dragon, but this one had arms with deadly claws, and great impressive wings.

" Such flames." Montmorency said with awe, as they could feel the intense heat coming from the attack.

_' I knew they were stronger than most in the academy, but I didn't think the gap was going to be so big.'_ Guiche thought as he watched his friends fight.

*** Provider of life, giver of peace, embracer of death. Shield me from the evil of this world and nurture my spirit. Guardian Gaia!*** Duke Francis chanted before a majestic shield of stone rose before him. The Combined Fire and Wind attack collided with the shield making an impressive explosion that shattered the windows of the dinning hall. A great wave of heat flew over the humans of the room making them wish they were any place but there.

Saito had quickly jumped over a table and kicked it over to make a barricade when he saw what Kirche and Tabitha was doing._ ' How much power did they put into that attack?'_ Saito thought as the flames began to disappear.

**" It looks like the others are going to be okay."** Derflinger said as Saito looked at them hiding behind a nearly destroyed wall of earth Guiche had made. Saito's eyes nearly popped out of his eyes when he saw the earth had instantly harden from the flames trying to reach the academy mages. Saito was glad to see Emanuel and Felix helping Jacob behind the wall of charcoaled dirt. He quickly turned towards the count and saw many things set on fire with no plans of going out any time soon.

" To think some children would push me to use a defensive spell that only my son had forced me to use. I never imagined such pretty girls could contain such power. When this is all over I will have you give my son an heir." Francis said making the teens confused, except for Emmanuel and Felix. Jacob gritting his teeth since he was too beaten to do anything else.

" You're overrating your power Duke." Saito said as he jumped over a flaming table and held Derflinger in a defense stance.

" It is you that is underestimating me, Gandalfr." The Duke said making the eyes of the teens to grow with shock. " What does a Familiar think he can accomplish agaisnt the blood he was meant to serve. To think such ungrateful trash like you would be allowed to exist in our world." The man said making Saito grit his teeth.

" You talk a lot for a guy that doesn't have anything important to say." Saito said before charging the man.

Francis launched a wave of stones at him. Only to have Saito cut a clean path through them before charging ahead with new speed.

*** Pit of Despair!* **The Duke yelled making the stone floor open in front of him. Saito smirked before going into a flip. He over jumped the gap and was ready to slash the Duke in half. The man fell back and attempted to spear Saito with a spiral of stones. Only to have Saito twist in the air and cut the man's attack in half.

Saito hit the ground with a roll and ended behind the Duke. The man rushed to his feet and attempted to chant a spell only to have Saito back hand him with Derflinger. The Enchanted blade causing the man to go flying into a table and drop his wand.

" Like I said you overrated your power." Saito said as he walked towards the man. The Duke tried to reach for his wand only to have Derflinger slam into the stone between his limb and the wooden stick. The man falling on his ass from the shock of nearly losing some of the digits of his right hand.

" Don't kill me." Francis pleaded to the Japanese teen as he pointed his Blacktail to the Duke. If Saito fired a single round the bullet would find itself between the eyes of the man.

" I won't be the one to kill you." Saito said making the eyes of the Duke to grow. The man quickly turned to the one person that has wanted his death the most.

" For the liberation of Tarbes." Jacob said as he pointed a fire spell to the fallen Mage. Francis filled with disbelief as his son blasted him with a fireball. The blast making him fall into the hole he had created. They could hear his scream of pains before Guiche forced the hole to close. The blond didn't want to hear the man burning much less actually smell him. Its the reason he was grateful he was born an earth Mage instead of a fire one.

'_ For my mother.' _The red haired man thought as he lowered his wand.

" We need to reach the others so that they can start sweeping up the castle for any stragglers." Saito said making the group he fought along side with to nod their heads. Thanks to their exhaustion the group took half an hour to reach Richard and the rest of the Knights of Tarbes.

" You guys head back to the village, we'll take care of the rest." Richard said making Saito nod his head as the knights helped the mages to horses.

" Remember Richard, they only get one warning. Don't risk the lives of your men by showing too much mercy." Saito said making the man nod his head.

Saito quickly got on Dante as Kirche and Tabitha rode on Sylphid. Guiche and Montmorency sharing a horse as Emmanuel and Felix would take Jacob and a few injured knights back to the Tarbes thanks to a wagon they took from the fortress.

The group rode in silence as they reached the village of Tarbes. Saito cursed the destruction and bloodshed the Duke had caused. He did his best to ignore the state of the village as he lead the group to the shelter he had helped build.

" Saito!" Siesta cried out as she ran to the black war horse. The people of Tarbes following her along with the knights protecting them. The Academy Mages filling with shock as they saw the impressive and hidden shelter the village had built. They saw four soldiers with riffles on some towers and a few ground troops that they don't remember seeing before. The place was surrounded by four impressive walls made of wood, the thick walls had some vines growing up the logs to help conceal it from a distance. Guiche easily noticing that only those properly taught the way to the shelter would safely find their way.

" Who would have know we were actually going to use this place?" Lily asked as she turned from the sight of Saito holding the crying Siesta.

" It was always an option... I just glad we got it ready in time." Saito said as he did his best to give Siesta some comfort.

" If it hadn't been for you we wouldn't have bothered making it." John said with pride in the boy that more than likely was going to marry his daughter.

" It was your money that paid for this shelter." Alice said with a smile.

" I once read about villages having places in case they were attacked. I figured that you guys deserved once just as much as any other place." Saito said making the villagers like him more.

" I'm glad its here. Normally we would just flee into the forest and more than likely wait out whatever attack happens." John said making Saito frown.

" While being forced to watch as our homes gets destroyed." Alice said with a sad tone.

" But now every citizen of Tarbes has a place to be safe, and enough gold and supplies to get back on our feet." John said making Saito smile.

" Everyone worked hard to build the shelters its only fair they gained some money for their work." Saito said making Siesta nuzzle her face in his chest. He had removed his armor since it had been weighing down.. It was nos strapped at Dante's side.

" You just wanted another reason to waste money." Siesta said making the people of Tarbes to chuckle.

" Maybe but it was a good investment." Saito said as he strengthen his hold on the former maid in his hands.

" How are Richard and the others?" Xavier asked.

" They're finishing up." Saito said as he lead Siesta to a chair. He eased into it while Siesta helped him without anybody knowing it. The Japanese teen knew he was burned out. The temptation for sleep was starting to win, but he wanted to make sure everyone was going to be fine. He had nearly been running on fumes during the end and now was more than willing to submit to the needs of his body.

" Jacob and the others need to be checked on. Samuel and Xavier I want you to take that wagon back and make sure they are going to be okay." Saito said making the teens nod their heads.

" Leave the rest to us, you get your sleep man... you look like crap." Samuel said with a jocking tone making Saito smirk.

" Do you want me to bring you something to eat or drink?" Siesta asked as looked at the tired swordsman. She had propped Derflinger on the wall next to Saito.

The Raven haired swords man patted his lap making Siesta blush. She let out a light smile as she sat on his lap and felt him wrap his hands around her body.

" Let me hold you... I'm so tired..." Saito said making Siesta hum a lullaby as she allowed the man she loved to find comfort in her touch. She ignored the near silent crying he did, while squeezing her body to ensure himself she wasn't going to leave him.

" You're not a monster Saito-san... you did the right thing." Siesta said as she heard his sorrow and guilt escape his mouth with a pain filled whisper.

_' I'll never stop loving you.'_ Siesta thought as she grabbed one of his hands and kissed it to show her love.

A few girls watched with anger and jealousy as Siesta adjusted herself to allow Saito's head to rest on her chest and for the former maid to hug the tired swordsman.

The academy mages ate and sleep together that night. They helped each other through their first taste of war. The people of Tarbes thanking them and providing them anything they might need to help them recover.

The people were glad to hear that Jacob had some light wounds and nothing fatal. He would only need some basic sleep before being ready to walk.

The soldiers stationed at the shelter making sure that nothing would endanger their people. Especially the young Swordsman that had lead their village to freedom. It had taken a few hours of rest before John had made Siesta lead Saito to a bed. The man not making a scene as his daughter slept along side of her crush. He found a smile on his face as they embraced each other to find the comfort they needed.

_' They are just children but at the same time far greater than I could ever hope to be at their age.'_ The man thought as he went to find his wife and children to spend time with them. He was grateful their god had spared their lives, he was also thankful Saito had used one of his Elixirs to heal Jessica. Especially when he knew lesser me would have never done the same.

He hoped that the world would provide a better future now that Saito would fight for such things to happen.

+-*/\*-+

" Stupid Dog." Louise yelled as she woke up from her nap. She was clutching her wand as she looked around the room for signs of Saito snuggling up with the big breasted maid she hated. Her eyes blinked in confusion as she found herself in an empty cabin with no one to punish.

_' By the Founder, why am I still thinking about that perverted idiot?'_ Louise thought with some pain as she looked a the moon that seemed so much closer.

_' I should make Anima beat his face in for leaving me for that...that maid.'_ Louise thought with anger before a smile grew on her face._ 'I like that... I'll have Anima hurt him for hurting me and then I'll take back that dog. I don't care what the Court says, he belongs to me. I summoned him and I never discarded him.' _Louise thought before going to sleep with dreams of educating Saito into big a proper Familiar. Which ended with him pleasing her in ways she had never considered before.


End file.
